Apuestas Del Destino
by Estefaniia RatHale Lightwood
Summary: All Humans... Siglo XVIII, historia de unas hermanas entregadas a los ricos del pueblo por su padre y sus deudas, sin saber la pesadilla a la que se enfrentaran golpes, abusos y una libertad limitada, pero ¿Siempre sera asi?... ¡LEMMON!
1. El comienzo

**¡Hola gente! Aqui les dejo un fanfic medio fuertesin, recomendado solo para mayores de 18 años jajaja ... De verdad espero les guste. Me encanta esa epoca y por eso hize un fanfic asi con todo y lo que pasaba en esos dias, me e quebrado la cabeza pensando como habria sido todo. Leanlo, apenas comienza la historia. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que les gusto. Cuidense.**

_**NOTA::**_** La historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer.**

**EL COMINEZO DE UN SUFRIMIENTO**

En el casino del pueblo…

-¿Otra partida?- preguntò Edward Cullen refiriéndose al poker, con una rubia exuberante sobre su regazo y un puro en la mano.

-Por supuesto- le respondió su mejor amigo Jasper Hale, ambos eran los mas ricos del pueblo. Edward Cullen tenia 32 años y Jasper Hale 34 años. Jasper era el hijo del mas rico del pueblo era alto, rubio, de cabello quebrado en melena, con un fisico delgado pero aun asi con musculos notables.

-Claro- dijo Peter otro de los ricos pero no tanto como Edward y Jasper, también amigo de ellos. Alto, refinado, cabello castaño y compleccion delgada. Su fortuna era similar a la de Edward Cullen, pero menor a la de Jasper Hale.

-Como digan muchachos- comento Eleazar un hombre de clase media adicto al juego, y el mas viejo del grupo.

-20,000 ¿Qué dicen?- propuso Jasper Hale con una mirada retadora, todos asintieron aunque Eleazar

-No tengo tanto- comento apenado y los otros tres rieron al mismo tiempo.

-Apuesta cualquier otra cosa, vamos Eleazar andas de suerte- le dijo Edward.

-Es mas si ganas, te perdonare la deuda que tienes con mi padre- le propuso Jasper encendiendo un puro. Eleazar pensó y luego asintió con valor había ganado todo, pero no para cubrir el precio asi que sin pensar dos veces apostò…

-Bien, apuesto todo y una de mis hijas- dijo seguro de si mismo y Edward vio a Jasper con una mirada de ventaja.

-Perfecto, comenzemos- dijo Peter quien repartió, la partida comenzó. Edward y Jasper con su puro y una copa de vino tinto al igual que Peter y Eleazar lo cuales no solian fumar. Eleazar tenia un buen juego, seguro ganaría pero Jasper le paso un A's a Edward por debajo de la mesa haciéndolo ganar. Aplaudio y recogió su premio con orgullo.

-Lo siento Eleazar, ¿Cuándo podre ir a recoger el resto de mi premio?- le pregunto Edward con tono cinico y el aludido solo negó con la cabeza dando un gran trago de su copa de vino.

-Bien señores, fue un placer verlos esta noche. Nos veremos la próxima semana ¿cierto?- comento Edward con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la exuberante acompañante. Despidio a todos de mano y fue a la puerta llevándose a su acompañante. Jasper y Peter se despidieron de la misma manera, solo que el primero también se llevo una joven menuda, de cabello pelirrojo pero aun asi muy llamativa. Eleazar se fue pensando en como decirle a su familia que le tendría que dar a una de sus hijas a su compañero de juego y el de peor reputación: Alcohol, mujeres y dinero. Cuando llego caminando a su casa todos estaban dormidos. Pasaron dos días hasta que en el despacho del señor Garrett Hale.

-Eleazar, venga- le pidió el señor Hale. Fue a su oficina y su hijo Jasper estaba sentado en una de las sillas frente al gran escritorio de caoba.

-Si señor, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Eleazar mirando a Jasper con sospecha.

-Su deuda es grande y quiero ver ese dinero en dos días sobre mi escritorio- le exigió dejando perplejo a Eleazar, Jasper reia de burla.

-Pero señor no tengo el dinero que le debo, deme unos cuantos días mas- le pidió sentado frente a el.

-Ya te di muchas oportunidades y por lo que se, gastas lo que tienes en el juego- le comento molesto volteando a ver a su hijo.

-Deme solo una semana, se lo suplico por favor- le pidió pero su jefe Garrett negó entrelazando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-3 dias y es mi ultima oferta. Puede retirarse- le dijo sin mirarlo. Eleazar salió de su oficina de vuelta a trabajar.

-Sabe perfectamente que no pagara su deuda- le dijo Jasper jugando con una pluma de cisne con tono despreocupado

-Por supuesto-

-¿Qué planea hacer?- le pregunto su hijo mirándolo fijamente.

-Trabajara el doble sin derecho a sueldo- respondió su padre Garrett firmando unos documentos.

-No lo se padre, hay otras maneras de pagar…- comento con su mirada fija en el escritorio -Tierras, propiedades, hijas- le listo y su padre lo pensó.

-¿Algo de eso vale la pena?- le pregunto ahora poniendo atención a su hijo

-Probablemente, dicen que sus hijas son de muy buen ver- opino pensando maliciosamente

-Hagamos un trato, si no paga la deuda completa la cobras con lo que desees- le dijo serio y su hijo asintió complacido.

-Bien padre, debo irme tengo que hablar con Edward- le dijo Jasper dándole la mano y saliendo de su oficina. Cuando paso junto al pequeño escritorio de Eleazar le sonrio de forma maliciosa y este le vio mal. Salio y subió a su carreta.

-A la casa Cullen y apurate- le dijo al era el hijo único del prestamista mas rico Garrett Hale, Jasper era rudo, grosero y sin respeto hacia ninguna persona. Tenia sus vicios al igual que su mejor amigo: Mujeres, alcohol y dinero, pero en especial le gustaban las mujeres a quienes veía solo como una diversión. Lo que quería lo obtenía sin importar si tenia que matar para obtenerlo y ahora tenia la mira sobre una de las hijas del empleado de su padre Eleazar de quien quizo abusar hace mucho.

-Por fin vas a ser mia- dijo en voz baja, a los minutos llego a la casa de Edward.

-Llegamos joven- le dijo el conductor pero este lo ignoro, toco la campana de la puerta y le abrió el ama de llaves.

-Joven Jasper, permítame anunciarlo- le dijo la señora apurándose a abrir en cuanto podía entrar, se paso de largo.

-Digale que estoy en la sala de siempre- le ordeno a la señora y fue directo a una sala que daba a la calle donde solo había un par de sillones, una mesa y una licorera con ron añejo. Prendio una vela, estaba anocheciendo.

-Ya vete- le dijo a alguien y entro en la pequeña sala donde Jasper le esperaba con aires de superioridad.

-¿Tu amiga del casino?- le pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

-Si, es tan insaciable- le comento pensando

-Si la e probado- le dijo con indiferencia -¿Cuando iras con Eleazar a reclamar tu premio?- le pregunto con sumo interés

-No lo se ¿Por qué?-

-Eleazar tiene una fuerte deuda con mi padre y si no le paga en 3 dias, yo cobrare por el- le dijo su plan con la perversidad marcada en sus ojos -Tendremos un nuevo juguetito en 3 dias- dijo mirando por la ventana. Y ambos rieron de una manera misteriosa y morbosa.

Cuando Eleazar llego a su casa por la noche…

-Eleazar- le saludo su esposa

-Kate, querida- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Kate

-Kate...- comenzó a decir pero llegaron sus hijas.

-¡Padre!- lo saludaron de lejos y llegaron corriendo para abrazarlo, lo cual le hizo mas difícil darles la terrible noticia.

-Mis queridas hijas- les dije abrazandolas aun mas fuerte de lo común.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy?- le pregunto la menor de 19 años, delgada y pequeña, con cabello largo café obscuro, con unos ojos verdes y un lindo vestido largo de mangas cortas color verde y tez apiñonada.

-Gracias por preguntar Alice querida- le respondió con una sonrisa melancolica.

-Tengo algo que decirles a las 3- le dijo y se sentaron en los sillones viejos de la sala. Eleazar pensó y pensó en las palabras correctas y respiro hondo.

-Nos preocupa padre, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la mas grande que solo tenia 20 años, cabello largo recogido, un vestido azul cielo largo la vestia y resaltaba sus ojos marron, de tez blanca, algo mas alta que la menor, pero igual de delgada.

-Espero puedan perdonarme- les dijo y se preocuparon

-¿Qué pasa padre?- le pregunto la mayor. Las vio a todas con la disculpa marcada en sus ojos.

-Kate, Alice, Isabella; el otro dia en el casino aposte algo, seguro de ganar- comenzó a hablar

-¿Qué fue lo que aposto?- le pregunto la menor Alice.

-Aposte a unas de ustedes- dijo apenado mirando a sus 2 hijas.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?- su esposa grito la pregunta.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Eleazar arrepentido por haberlo hecho.

-Pero ¿A quien aposto?- le pregunto la pequeña Alice preocupada

-La que Edward Cullen quiera-

-No puedo creer que lo hicieras Eleazar- le recrimino su esposa llendose de la habitación llorando, mientras sus hijas se quedaron llorando frente a el.

-Eso valemos para usted, una deuda- le dijo Isabella, su orgullo, y salió de la habitación.

-Pudo habernos apostado con un mejor hombre, no de los peores del pueblo- le dijo Alice siguiendo a su hermana. Ambas fueron a su habitación con un vela. Llorando por la traición de su padre.

En casa de Edward Cullen…

Habian ido al casino por sus amigas y volvieron a su casa para tomar y divertirse con ellas.

En la casa Brandon solo había decepcion y tristeza ya que un integrante se iria de allí con uno de los peores hombres del pueblo, pero peor era la incertidumbre de saber cuando irian por alguna.

**Gente... como ven a Eleazar, capaz de haber apostado a una de sus hijas! y lo peor con el desgraciado num. 2 del pueblo y mucho mayor que ellas. En el prox. capitulo sabremos que sera de su futuro ¿Eleazar pagara la deuda al Sr. Garrett Hale? ¿Cual de sus hijas se irà con Edward Cullen?... Permitanme saber si les gusto la trama... Besos.**


	2. La pesadilla de Isabella

**¡Hola gente! Por fin termine este segundo capitulo de esta dramatica historia, ahora si empieza lo fuerte les recuerdo que esta historia es apta para mayores de edad. Dejen sus reviews y gracias por leerlo. Disfrutenlo y vayan a esta epoca del siglo XVIII. Lo se es muy largo pero no supe en que momento cortarlo.**

_**...Personajes de la saga de crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer...**_

….3 DIAS DESPUES….

Eleazar llego al despacho y en cuanto entro el Sr. Hale lo llamo

-¡Eleazar!- le grito desde su oficina y este fue cohibido a su oficina -Siéntese- le ordeno

-Buenos días Sr. Hale- le saludo y este lo miro fijamente.

-Supongo que no traerá mi dinero, ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo

-No se equivoca señor- le dijo avergonzado

-No tiene más oportunidades- le dijo serio pero lo interrumpió antes de que Eleazar pudiera hablar -Retírese y ni una palabra- le dijo Garrett concentrado en unos documentos. Eleazar asintió y salió preocupado por lo que haría para cobrarse los 70,000 que le debía. Las horas pasaron sin ninguna novedad, hasta que el turno de Eleazar termino.

-A la casa Cullen- le ordeno Jasper al chofer y subió a la carreta, ya era de noche. Cuando llego toco la campana y el mismo Edward abrió la puerta. -¿Listo para ir por tu recompensa?- le pregunto con ese tono malicioso que el solía utilizar.

-Por supuesto ¿Y tú por el pago?- le pregunto y sonrieron, subieron a la carreta de los Hale.

-Buen pago, ambas siguen siendo señoritas lo cual es aun mas… excitante- comento Jasper y Edward sonrió en respuesta

-¿De cuál quisiste abusar?- le pregunto el joven Cullen en tono pensativo

-De la menor supongo- le respondió tratando de recordar aquella noche obscura cerca de su casa…

Eleazar acababa de llegar a su casa.

-Hola padre- le saludaron sus hijas, con algo de recelo

-Buenas noches- le dijo sentándose a la mesa donde su mujer le servía la cena la cual paso en silencio. Pero 10 minutos después de que hubieran terminado la cena sonó la campana de la entrada.

-Buenas noches, permítanme anunciarlos- dijo en la puerta el ama de llaves. Y entro al comedor, donde todos cenaban.

-Acaban de llegar los jóvenes Cullen y Hale- les informo a los Brandon y todos pusieron cara de apuración.

-Páselos a la sala- le dijo Kate al ama de llaves al ver que su marido se había quedado en shock, y salió del comedor. Todos se pararon para llegar a la sala antes, pero Alice e Isabella tenían cara de tristeza y decepción. Los dos amigos llegaron a la sala fijándose en cada detalle. Había velas en cada esquina, y los Brandon ya estaban allí esperándolos.

-Bienvenidos- les saludo Eleazar -¿Puedo ofrecerles una copa?- les ofreció pero negaron

-Venimos por negocios Eleazar- le dijo Jasper

-Deudas de juego son deudas de honor- le dijo Edward viendo de pies a cabeza a cada una de sus hijas.

-Por cierto Eleazar, tu cuenta quedara pagada a partir de hoy- le informo Jasper observando fijamente a ambas hijas.

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunto confundido

-Si- dijo acercándose a Isabella rodeándola -Veras… necesito a alguien a quien lucir en eventos de nuestra clase, una dama de compañía y bueno…- dejo de hablar para devorarse a Isabella con la mirada. Edward no hablaba pero su mirada no se alejaba de ambas hijas y mucho menos de Alice.

-No seas grosero Eleazar, preséntanos a tus hijas- le dijo Edward con tono amable y ofendido.

-Lo siento, ella es Isabella mi hija mayor y ella es Mary Alice la menor – les dijo con seriedad.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, ¿cierto?- comento Jasper preguntando solo para cerciorarse. Todos se sintieron ofendidos por la pregunta, y mucho mas el par de hermanitas.

-Es un placer joven Hale- dijo la menor Alice, agachando la mirada.

-Un placer- dijo Isabella para apoyar a su hermana.

-Por favor acaben con esto- les suplico Eleazar mientras veía como se comían a sus hijas con la mirada frente a él.

-Bien ¿Edward?- le pregunto Jasper a su amigo para saber con cual se quedaría mientras le tocaba el cabello a Alice.

-Todavía no me decido, tal vez lo haga en tu casa- le comento mientras rodeaba a las dos.

-Bien, entonces…Eleazar fue un placer hacer negocios contigo- le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cinismo.

-No puede llevarse a ambas- le reclamo cuando cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Quién dice que no? Supongo que preferiría ir preso por su deuda- le dijo en forma de amenaza. Una de las hijas se preocupo al escuchar que podría ir preso, y dio un paso al frente.

-Padre está bien, no se preocupe- le dijo Alice la menor que era más imprudente que la mayor, ya que las mujeres no debían hablar y mucho menor entrar en una conversación de hombres.

-Vaya, vaya. Valiente la señorita- comento Edward acercándose a ella

-Ves Eleazar, ya accedió una aunque no se que se pagara con ella- dijo Jasper acariciando el cabello de Alice, mirando a Eleazar con la cara de triunfo. La pobre Alice tenía a ambos a cada lado pero fingía indiferencia con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo Edward tomando a Isabella de la cintura

-Con permiso Eleazar, estas libre de deudas- se despidió Jasper jalando a Alice del brazo.

-Hasta luego padre- le dijo su pequeña con resignación saliendo de la habitación

-Gracias- le dijo con sarcasmo la mayor quien iba con Edward.

-¡Sus maletas, rápido!- le grito Jasper a la ama de llaves -Te aseguro que la vas a pasar más que bien- le susurro a Alice -Aunque para serte sincero no tengo idea de con cual te irás- le dijo con una risita llena de malas intenciones.

-Te aseguro que será un placer conocerte- le dijo en voz normal Edward a su acompañante. Ella gimió de horror al saber que ahora era propiedad de alguno de ellos. Subieron los cuatro a la carreta, Jasper y Edward de un lado y Alice e Isabella frente ellos, tratando de no mirarlos. Ellos cuchicheaban comentarios sobre ellas riendo entre cada frase en lo que subían las maletas a la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué pasa por que esas caras largas?- pregunto Edward burlándose de su desgracia. Pero ninguna quiso contestar.

-¿Qué edad tienen?- les pregunto Edward. Pero lo ignoraron –Vamos no muerdo- les dijo para después continuar -Al menos por ahora- dijo y sonrió.

-No las asustes antes de tiempo- le comento Jasper -Entonces ¿Qué edad tienen?- les volvió a preguntar con tono de exigencia.

-20- contesto Isabella con seriedad

-19- dijo Alice después de unos segundos respirando hondo.

-Vaya menores, tal vez quebrantemos alguna ley- comento Edward fingiendo preocupación y los dos soltaron una carcajada. El resto del camino solo se limitaban a contemplarlas con morbo. Llegaron a la casa de los Hale. Ellos bajaron antes.

-Bajen señoritas- les dijo el joven Hale ofreciéndoles su mano, pero bajaron sin su ayuda

-No por mucho- susurro Edward en burla. Entraron y fueron directo a la sala común iluminada por candelabros llenos de velas, donde abrieron una botella de vino tinto, sirviendo 4 copas. Con la puerta cerrada.

-Brindemos por las nuevas compañías- dijo Edward sonriente mientras ellas se sentaron juntas en un sillón lejos de ellos. Ya tenían su copa en la mano pero no tomaron nada.

-¿Qué haremos con ustedes?- pregunto Edward frustrado al ver su frivolidad.

-Podrían dejarnos ir- le propuso Alice. Y fue directo a ella.

-Solo en sus sueños señorita- le dijo frente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se limpio y le hizo mala cara.

-Bien, ya me harte ¿Con cuál te quedas?- le pregunto aburrido Jasper a su amigo.

-Veamos- le dijo y fue a jalar a Alice del brazo.

-Suélteme- le exigió resistiéndose pero le dio un tirón y la paro en el medio.

-No lo sé, tal vez tiene mucha ropa encima- comento Jasper revisándola detenidamente, camino hacia ella y paso una mano por su cintura ella la quito en cuanto la sintió sobre su vestido azul.

-Tranquila- le dijo sonriendo -Solo quiero ver la mercancía-

-No soy algo que puedas comprar- le susurro en reclamo

-Que ironía, tu padre te vendió para pagar su deuda- le respondió con sarcasmo pero le molesto su comentario. Se paro frente a ella mirándola a los ojos con soberbia -Edward llévatela, mañana decidimos- le dijo sin retirar la mirada, ella lo veía fijamente con asco y odio, casi le doblaba la edad

-Estoy más que de acuerdo- le respondió y se la llevo a jalones.

-Solo estamos tu y yo Isabella- le dijo sentándose junto a ella tocando su pierna, ella se paro

-Aléjese de mi- le dijo caminando al otro extremo de la habitación, el camino hacia ella y ella iba retrocediendo hasta que se topo con la pared, Jasper corrió a poner sus brazos a sus lados

-Dejeme explicarte cómo van a estar las cosas, primero harás cualquier cosa que yo quiera- le dijo de forma molesta y seria –segundo me hablaras de usted y no harás nada a menos de que yo lo diga sino tu padre ira a la cárcel y tercero no darás ninguna queja de nada que te pase dentro de mi casa y dentro de mi habitación- le explico mirándola a los ojos y ella solo asintió mirando a otra parte con miedo.

Edward le dijo casi lo mismo a la pequeña Alice en la carreta. Al entrar a su gran casa cruzaron el patio.

-¡Victoria!- grito en medio del gran patio y llego una joven con una cola de caballo rojiza

-Si señor- le dijo mirando al suelo

-Llévala a mi habitación y cierra con llave- le ordeno Edward y Alice lo miro con horror.

-Acompáñeme señorita- le dijo Victoria pero se resistió

-¿Qué te acabo de decir?- le dijo Edward y asintió ''Harás cualquier cosa que yo desee sin decir nada, solo lo harás'' le había dicho y siguió a la joven pelirroja hasta una puerta con cortinas cafés.

-Señorita le recomiendo no desobedecer al joven Edward, puede ser muy violento- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta después de encender algunas velas. Fue junto a la ventana a llorar, era la más fuerte pero también la más sentimental. Después de un largo rato entro Edward y se pego a la pared.

-No te me acerques- le dijo cuando se acerco a ella, pero la ignoro y la pego a él besándole el cuello con agresividad. Quitando los broches de su peinado y desatando su vestido. –Déjeme- se quejo ella. Pero la aventó a la cama con agresividad poniéndose sobre ella mientras ella forcejeaba contra él, sentía sus labios en cuello, labios, brazos y pecho mientras sus manos se metían debajo de su vestido….

Jasper cargo a Isabella hasta su habitación como si fuera un costal, la dejo caer en su cama para después cerrar la puerta. Volvió rápido tirándola de nuevo en su cama sentándose sobre ella quitándose la camisa y cinturón, después la puso boca abajo mientras ella lloraba para desatar su vestido.

-No me toque- le exigió

-Harás lo que yo quiera- le dijo al oído para después morder su lóbulo, ella se quito pero volvió a su asunto desasiendo el nudo del vestido para deslizarlo hacia abajo y dejarla solo con el fondo, la volteo y comenzó a besarla a la fuerza pero lo mordió haciendo que su labio inferior sangrara.

-Estúpida- le gruño y le rasgo el fondo de la parte superior, apretándola a él con fuerza besando cada parte descubierta.

-¡Suélteme ya!- le grito pero le tapo la boca con la mano. Solo gemía de desesperación y movía manos y piernas con desesperación. Le quito la mano de la boca por unos segundos para quitarse el pantalón y desgarrar lo que le quedaba de su ropa. Isabella aprovecho para tomar aire.

-¡Déjeme ya por favor!- le grito con desesperación cada que sentía sus manos sobre ella, pero volvió a cubrir su boca con su mano. Gimió de dolor cuando llego el momento en que había sido desvirgada. Se quedo en posición fetal cuando todo termino. Y su abusador dormía.

-¡Suélteme!- le grito Alice a Edward que estaba sobre ella ahora sin su lindo vestido azul, le dio un golpe con la rodilla en su entrepierna y cayó a un lado por el dolor y ella corrió a la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Eres una perra!- le grito con dolor en la voz, ella tomo un abrecartas que estaba cerca de ella y lo puso frente a ella.

-¡Aléjese! ¡Me da asco!- le grito con lagrimas en los ojos. Se le dejo ir pero le rasguño la mejilla izquierda haciendo una ligera herida.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!- le grito furioso y le dio una bofetada que la tiro al suelo y se fue sobre ella tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, luego su mano fue por debajo de su ropa, ella pataleaba y le mordió la frente cuando pudo por lo cual tuvo que sacar la mano de su fondo para tocarse la frente y darle otra bofetada.

-Eres una fiera- le murmuro -Te dejare por hoy, pero no te me vas a escapar. Y lo hago por mí bien ni creas que me interesa si estás bien o no- le dijo parándose y ella tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero no sin antes brindarle otra buena bofetada. El se fue a su cama y ella se quedo en el piso del otro lado de la habitación….

-Ves Isabella no fue tan malo- le dijo Jasper en la mañana cuando se volvía a vestir, ella solo lloraba por el dolor interno y físico ya que la había golpeado por cada grito que hacía. Jasper era más rudo en lo que a eso se refería.

-Es un salvaje- le dijo en un susurro lleno de odio

-Si, como la vida misma- le respondió poniéndose su camisa mirándola, camino hacia ella y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla.

-Déjeme- le pidió cerrando los ojos con fuerza

-Como quiera señorita ops lo siento, señora Isabella- le dijo burlándose a risas

-¡Lo odio!- le grito y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Hare que te suban el desayuno- le dijo aun riendo y salió de la habitación. –Ángela, lava las sabanas- le ordeno detrás de la puerta a alguien.

-Levántate- le dijo Edward moviendo a Alice con el pie. No le respondió estaba profundamente dormida y la jalo del brazo con fuerza lo que la hizo despertar

-¡Aah!- se quejo en un grito por el dolor que sintió en el brazo.

-Si hubieras gritado así anoche no habrías dormido en el piso como las ratas- le dijo en tono grosero y burlón. La tumbo en la cama y lo vio asustada. –No te hare nada, Victoria te traerá algo de comer- le dijo y salió, tocándose la frente donde lo había mordido.

En la casa de los Brandon Kate no le dirigió la palabra a su esposo Eleazar.

-Kate querida, comprende que no tenia opción- se disculpo Eleazar con su esposa por milésima vez

-Claro que tenias opción, ¡cómo pudiste vender a nuestras hijas!- le reclamo y salió de la sala en donde se encontraban, Eleazar se lamento por lo que les habían hecho a sus hijas cuando vio a su esposa pasar con su sombrilla.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto asomándose desde la puerta

-A visitar a Charlotte- le dijo cortante su esposa y salió abriendo su sombrilla de tela. Eleazar ahora sí que se sentía solo. Charlotte era la amiga más cercana de la señora Brandon.

-Vístete- le ordenó Edward a Alice por la noche cuando volvió a su habitación.

-¿Y que si no quiero?- le reto y este levanto su mano en amenaza

-Hazlo- le dijo mirándola fijamente con la mano arriba. Lo miro mal pero aun así se puso uno de sus vestidos, uno rosa pastel de manga larga para ocultar los hematomas que tenía en el brazo.

El joven Hale entro a su habitación donde estaba Isabella sentada en el centro de la cama. Cuando lo vio ella se tenso y lo miro asustada.

-Vístete- le ordeno

-¿Para qué?- le susurro con miedo

-Solo vístete, tenemos visita- le dijo Jasper recargado en la pared frente a ella, Isabella espero a que saliera pero allí se quedo mirándola -No voy a salir- le dijo como si hubiera sabido que pensaba.

-En ese caso no me vestiré- le respondió Isabella seria pero con tono educado.

-No tienes nada que esconder- le dijo en tono tranquilo y camino a ella -Conozco cada parte de ti- le dijo haciéndole un cariño en la mejilla al cual ella hizo la cara a otro lado.

-No lo hare- le respondió molesta, el solo dio media vuelta

–Pensé que te entusiasmaría ver a tu hermana- le comento recargándose en el mismo lugar. Ella lo pensó un momento

-¿Va a venir?- susurro a lo que el asintió

-Es necesario que estés presentable, no querrás que te vea mal- le dijo con voz pasiva y comprensiva -Ahora vístete- le ordeno pero no se movió, camino rápido hacia ella y la jalo del brazo hasta que salió de la cama. –Que te vistas- le ordeno con tono amenazador apretando su brazo. Por miedo a él, se vistió frente a èl mientras el disfrutaba de la vista.

Alice y Edward se dirigían a la casa Hale…

-¿Y se puede saber el motivo por el cual me lleva a ese terrible lugar?- Le pregunto Alice a mitad del camino.

-Te dejare con el- le dijo y la miro detenidamente -Aunque….- dijo y la jalo para besarla a la fuerza pero ella volvió a morderlo con fuerza y la empujo -Maldita víbora- le dijo.

-Vuelva a hacerlo y juro que lo hare con más fuerza- le amenazo y este le dio una bofetada por su atrevimiento.

-A mí nadie me amenaza- le dijo apretando la mandíbula de Alice -Además necesitas que alguien te ponga a raya y Jasper es el indicado- le explico antes de llegar a la gran casa. Cuando entraron a la sala iluminada con solo 3 velas una en cada extremo de la habitación. Estaban los dos solos y Edward comenzó a reír.

-Estaba imaginando como acabaras después de que estés con Jasper, yo seré un cachorrito en comparación con el- comento y soltó a reír. Alice solo se quedo pensando.

-Siento haberlos hecho esperar- dijo Jasper en la puerta y Edward se levanto del sillón jalando del brazo a Alice quien vio a su hermana detrás de Jasper.

-Aquí esta, seguro le enseñaras cómo comportarse- le dijo Edward a su amigo empujando a Alice a él.

-Trato cerrado- le dijo Jasper empujando a Isabella del brazo -Toda tuya, aunque después de ser mía- le comento y ambos rieron

-La misma historia- comento Edward sonriendo, Isabella miro al suelo avergonzada mientras Alice la veía con lastima fijando la mirada en una mancha purpura en su hombro.

-¡¿Qué le hizo?- grito la pregunta interrumpiendo las risas de el par de amigos.

-A mi no me hablas así jovencita- le dijo Jasper poniéndose repentinamente serio y jalándole el cabello desde la raíz con fuerza.

-Cuidado con esta víbora- le advirtió Edward mientras analizaba a Isabella.

-¿Víbora?- pregunto curioso mirándola.

-Muerde- le dijo apuntando su frente.

-Uh huh la rosa más hermosa es la más peligrosa- susurro aunque todos lo escucharon perfectamente. -Veremos quién muerde mas fuerte esta noche- comento con despreocupación mirando a Alice con lujuria.

-Debo irme, muero por un poco de diversión- comento Edward llevándose a Isabella -¿Puedo llamarte Bella, cierto?- le pregunto

-Preferiría Isabella cerdo malnacido- le dijo pero solo consiguió una bofetada, algo que consideraban casi una caricia él y su mejor amigo.

-Insolente niña- le dijo y se la llevo jalándole el cabello hasta la carreta….

**Pobre de Isabella con ese malviviente de Jasper, pero... ¿Como le ira a su hermana menor Alice?. En unos cuantos dias la historia continuara con el mismo drama que hasta ahora leen o tal vez aun mas drama... Gracias. Xoxo cuidense y nos leemos pronto.**


	3. La pesadilla de Alice

**¡Hola gente! Tal vez esperaban este otro cap o tal vez no... como sea ya llego jaja. Yo se que esta un poco fuerte pero tenia ganas de hacer uno asi y aparte es realista ya que en esa epoca las cosas eran como los riquillos deseaban. Es el mas corto hasta el momento pero leanlo y les recuerdo no es recomendado para menores de edad jaja no quiero corromper a nadie... **

_**Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer y la historia es creada por mi.**_

-Al fin algo de diversión- susurro Jasper y atrajo a Alice hacia él para besar su boca su mano no dejaba que ella se escapara mientras su mano jalaba su pierna en torno a él.

-Suéltame- lloriqueo suplicante.

-No- le dijo al oído al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaban a sus caderas para alzarla y llevársela a su habitación. Cerro con llave aun con ella a su hombro pues Alice era pequeña y liviana; la tumbo en la cama de manera brusca. Se quito el cinturón y se abalanzo sobre ella. Volvió a besarla pero ella le mordió la punta de la lengua e hizo lo mismo de la noche anterior y lo golpeo con la rodilla corriendo a la puerta. Pero fue tras ella para empujarla contra la pared antes de que llegara a la puerta haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

-Les enseñaron a morder cuando eran pequeñas- le dijo al oído, su cuerpo estaba pegado a su espalda y sus manos abrían su vestido el cual cayo a los segundos. Sus manos pasaron al abdomen de Alice para entrar en su ropa interior.

-No lo hagas, por favor- le suplico.

-No tienes nada que perder y lo que tenias lo perdiste ayer- le dijo con algo de excitación y burla mordiendo su hombro, ella se quejo por lo bajo por el asco que este le provocaba.

-Para nada- le dijo con la voz quebrada y le dio la vuelta para tenerla de frente.

-No te creo- le dijo y desato su corset al mismo tiempo que ambos se retaban con la miraba.

-Déjame- le pidió Alice de nuevo pero en respuesta la pego a él con sus manos en su trasero. Alice trataba de empujarlo con sus brazos pero él era más fuerte. La cargo de nuevo sobre su hombro y la dejo caer sin ningún cuidado sobre la cama, el se quedo parado frente a ella para deshacerse de su pantalón, ella evito mirarlo, cuando Jasper tenía los pantalones en los pies ella se volteo para salir de la cama, pero la jalo de los pies y le jalo el cabello de nuevo, ella gimió del dolor.

-Eso deberías hacer, pero no de dolor- le dijo mirándole de frente. Cuando la tuvo debajo de el comenzó a tocarla mientras ella forcejeaba contra él.

-Ya déjeme por favor- le suplico con lagrimas de impotencia y frustración.

-Ahora eres mía y harás lo que YO quiera que hagas, tu hermana era un poco mas quieta aunque más escandalosa- le explico con seriedad mirando como los ojos de Alice se llenaban de miedo.

-¡No soy tuya! Eres un salvaje, un animal ¡Una bestia! Si sabias que no se quedaría contigo ¡¿para qué le hiciste eso?- le grito y este puse su mano en torno a su garganta y con la otra presionaba el lateral de su abdomen.

-No vuelvas a decirme así, no falta mucho para que también seas mía- le advirtió y siguió presionando su cuello con ira

–Suéltame- le exigió sin voz, no podía respirar y sentía un gran dolor al costado de su abdomen lo único que pensó hacer fue en rasguñar su espalda desnuda con furia.

-¡AH! Maldita arpía- le dijo soltando su cuello e hizo que se levantara jalando su cabello de nuevo hasta que quedo sentada frente a el, la soltó y sus manos recorrieron con fiereza su cuerpo presionando en cada área que sentía. Se agacho y mordió con un poco de fuerza su hombro, Alice exhalo para no gritar por el dolor. –Te gusta morder ¿no?- le pregunto Jasper retóricamente.

-Noo- le dijo con sufrimiento por el dolor hasta que sintió como su brazo comenzó a arder -¡Basta ya!- le grito llorando y el sonrió dejando su brazo en paz. Después de forcejear por mucho tiempo se canso y fue cuando el joven Hale aprovecho la ocasión y llego el momento en el que oficialmente dejaba de poder ser llamada señorita, al igual que su hermana Isabella. El dolor que sintió antes de que todo terminara no se podía comparar con el que sentía por dentro.

-Ya, por favor- le decía la pequeña Alice, pero el solo la ignoraba y seguía con su 'asunto'. Cuando por fin todo termino, se puso en posición fetal llorando con una mano en su vientre bajo las sabanas que dejaban al descubierto su espalda.

-Veo que si decías la verdad- se burlo acariciando su brazo descubierto con la punta de los dedos al notar la marca en las sabanas claras.

-No me toques- le pidió llorando.

-Pensé que eras la fuerte o al menos eso parecía- comento -Y debo decir que tu cuerpo es algo que no se puede dejar intacto- le susurro lamiendo su oído a lo cual ella solo cerró los ojos con asco -No pasarías por esto si no fueras tan frígida conmigo- le dijo fingiendo amabilidad con una mano yendo hacia su abdomen por debajo de las sabanas.

-Me das asco- le murmuro.

-¿Pero por qué?- le pregunto mientras olía su cuello.

-Me das asco, eres un hombre repugnante- le murmuro a sabiendas que recibiría un golpe.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbraras- le susurro en el oído con su mano apretando su mandíbula plantándole un beso y riéndose se volteo para darle la espalda. Se durmió y Alice con el rato también lo hizo por el ardor en los ojos de tanto llorar.

En la casa Cullen….

La pobre de Isabella también paso mal la noche, le había pasado casi lo mismo que la anterior pero ahora con menos violencia aunque más dolor por los hematomas que ya tenía sobre su piel. Al final igual lloro por la desgracia a la cual su propio padre la había entregado…

**... Pobresilla de Alice e Isabella, ¿Algun dia terminara esta tortura que apenas comienza? Aun no lo sabemos habra varios caps para descubrirlo. Comunmente leemos fics que hacen que nos enamoremos mas por Edward, Jasper o cualquier Cullen pero tambien hay que odiarlos un poquitin jajajajja... Dejen sus agradables reviews y nos leemos luego ;D xoxo Cuidense. **


	4. Comienzo de los miedos

**¡Hola Gente! Vuelvo despues de mucho tiempo, les debia este cap del fin de semana jaja. Tenia muchos pendientes por hacer pero aqui esta le 4 cap. ¿Que pasara en este capitulo? Descubramoslo y nos leemos en un momento.**

_**NOTA::**** La historia es de mi invencion en base a los personajes de la Saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**...COMIENZAN LOS MIEDOS...**

En la casa Hale….

Esa noche el par de amigos decidió volver al casino.

-Te quedaras aquí cualquier cosa que necesites, hacelo saber a Angela ella será tu dama de compañía- le dijo Jasper a Alice antes de salir en busca de su amigo.

En la casa Cullen…..

-Me voy esta noche y no se si regrese- le comento Edward a Isabella, ella lo ignoro a lo vil. –Tal vez vea al vicioso de tu padre, ¿quieres que le lleve un mensaje?- le pregunto antes de salir y asi obtuvo un poco de la atención de Isabella

-No lo llame asi, es un hombre honesto, un hombre de bien no como usted- Le comento Isabella de mala gana. Edward comenzó a reir a carcajadas haciendo que Isabella le lanzara una mirada con mas odio de lo normal.

-Tu padre ¿Honesto?- se burlo

-Claro cada semana el Sr. Hale lo tenia trabajando hasta tarde en su despacho- le explico sin mirarlo

-Dejame adivinar los martes y miércoles ¿Me equivoco?- le respondió aun riendo. Isabella solo asintió y el solto otra carcajada

-No le veo la gracia- le regaño Isabella

-Es que, cada semana se va con nosotros al casino a jugar casi todo su sueldo- le explico aun riendo, Isabella lo miro confundida. –Tu padre te engaño- le dijo fingiendo un puchero -La dare tus saludos- se encojio de hombros y bajo a la espera de su amigo. Ella se quedo allí sentada pensando.

A los minutos llego el joven Hale en su carreta junto con Peter el otro hijo rico del pueblo. Bromearon y comentaron sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones.

En el casino del pueblo…..

-Buenas noches- les saludo el portero a los tres amigos llevándolos a su mesa de siempre. Comenzaron la primera partida.

-Buenas noches caballeros- saludo Eleazar aclarándose la garganta mirando con resentimiento a sus dos compañeros de juego.

-Eleazar que sorpresa verte aquí, pensé que después de lo sucedido no volverias a jugar- le saludo Jasper con cierto cinismo en la voz.

-Precisamente a eso he venido, a recuperar a mis hijas- les dijo serio.

-Oh Eleazar, hubieras pensado eso antes de apostarlas- le dijo Edward en tono pasivo y conciliador.

-Anda Eleazar toma asiento- le invito Peter, este se sento a regañadiente.

-Empezamos con 10 grandes- comento Peter mientras repartía. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El juego comenzó.

-¿Cómo están mis hijas?- les pregunto Eleazar, no le importaba lo que dijera la gente ya todo el pueblo sabia el escándalo Brandon.

-De muy buen ver- respondió automáticamente Edward sin dejar de ver sus cartas. Eleazar apretó el puño bajo la mesa.

-Yo diría que como ninguna otra, vaya que mejoraste la raza Eleazar- comento Jasper.

-Eleazar ¿Qué tipo de educación les diste a tus hijas?- le pregunto Edward mirándolo con curiosidad, Eleazar le miro de la misma manera ¿Qué importaba eso?

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Las crio una especie de ¿gato? ¿Serpiente?- le pregunto Edward mientras Peter observaba aun con sus cartas en la mano y Jasper veía la charla con sus cartas boca abajo.

-No lo entiendo- le respondió Eleazar con tono seco

-¿Ves esto?- le dijo Jasper apuntando su labio inferior donde habia una pequeña marca marron.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con mis hijas?- les pregunto

-¿Quién cres que lo hizo?- le pregunto Jasper en tono obvio

-Son muy salvajes, mal de familia- comento Edward y se escucho un golpe debajo de la mesa Eleazar se levanto furioso ante sus comentarios y el par de amigos se voltearon a ver riendo.

-No querras dar una escena Eleazar ¿o si?- le insito Peter.

-Calla Peter, dejalo sabe que perderá si pelea con nosotros- le comento Edward con tono despreocupado. Jasper tomo su copa de vino y con la mano libre trono los dedos en alto, los porteros llegaron.

-¿Algun problema señor?- pregunto en tono condecendiente un guardia a Jasper

-¿Eleazar?- le pregunto retando a su compañero entrelazando sus manos frente a el. El aludido respiro hondo y volvió a sentarse.

-Puede irse- despacho Edward al guardia del lugar.

En la casa Hale…

_Toc toc toc _

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Adelante- respondió Alice y entro una joven de trenzas.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- le pregunto la joven de 16 años en la puerta, Alice negó con la cabeza. –Oh señorita Alice, ni siquiera toco su cena- le dijo en tono amable pero aun asi le reprimió.

-No tengo hambre- le comento y curvo sus labios pretendiendo una sonrisa.

-Señorita…- comenzó a hablar Angela pero la interrumpió Alice

-Solo Alice ¿si? Ya no merezco el titulo de señorita- le dijo soltando a llorar de nuevo. Angela se arrodillo ante ella.

-Señorita Alice, tranquilícese se que es difícil y lo único que puedo aconsejarle es que no se niegue en esta familia son muy violentos- le recomendó tomandola de las manos.

-Es que me causa tanta repulsión de solo verlo- se quejo con una mueca de asco mirando al vacio.

-Lo se y me parece injusto lo que le esta pasando, se que es una muy buena persona. Al final de esto vera que algo bueno surgirá- le animo Angela aunque no dio resultados ella solo asintió.

-Gracias aunque no creo en los sueños y creencias- le comento se limpio las lagrimas y continuo -¿Eres Angela? ¿Mi doncella?- le pregunto y la chica respondió solo asintiendo la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto- le dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Por favor, dime Alice no me gusta eso de las clases sociales- le comento y Angela asintió.

-Tratare- le dijo y le sonrio. –Duerma un poco, se ve cansada- le dijo Angela llendo a la puerta.

-Espera, ¿el joven Jasper llegara a dormir?- le pregunto con miedo.

-Supongo señ… Alice, aunque siempre llega ahogado de borracho- le dijo y salió, ella se recostó pero no para dormir.

En la casa Cullen…

-Hola señorita Isabella le traigo su cena- le informo una aguda voz desde la puerta de su prisión, entro una jovensita de unos 18 años, rubia con un mandil.

-Puede llevársela, no comeré- le dijo sin mirarla

-Señorita no ha comido desde el dia que llego, no le conviene estar débil- le recomendó la jovensita -Soy Jessica su doncella- se presento

-Puedes retirarte Jessica- le dijo y ella obedeció, Isabella no creía en las clases sociales aunque aun asi las respetaba.

En el casino del pueblo…

Los jóvenes ya salian del casino, tal y como habia dicho Angela ahogados de borrachos cada uno con una de las meseras del lugar.

-¡Vamos a mi casa!- grito Jasper tambaleándose de un lado a otro con su copa en la mano, tenia a una morena a un costado y una pelirroja del otro. –Victoria mi amore mio- le dijo plantándole un beso mientras caminaban a la casa Hale. Todos reian de forma estúpida. Cayendo a cada metro y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Riley abremè!- grito Jasper a su portero y este corrió a abrirles. Alice al escuchar la bulla que se escuchaba abajo cerro los ojos y comenzó a llorar de miedo.

-Pasen caballeros, siéntanse como en su casa- les decía mientras se tiraba aun sillón con el par de voluptuosas compañeras a cada lado sobre el; Edward también tenia a dos acompañantes a cada lado una sobre su regazo; Peter igual dos rubias; Eleazar imito a sus compañeros de juego y llevo a dos jovencitas una pelirroja y una rubia.

-¿Qué tal es sentirse de nuestro nivel eh Eleazar?- le pregunto Peter, que era blando aunque ingreido.

-Debi haberlo hecho desde antes- contesto con tono de quien esta lleno de alcohol besando y tocando a una de sus acompañantes. Asi pasaron los minutos con carcajadas, alcohol y mujeres en la pequeña sala privada de los Hale.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- susurro Alice para si misma con la voz temblorosa y pastosa.

En la pequeña sala todos se divertían a su manera. Hasta que el joven Hale se arto de estar allí.

-Ya me cganse- comento y salió sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Subi casi arrastras a su habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe y Alice se sobresalto del susto, pero fingió que dormía para evitar que le hiciera algo, se quedo allí inmóvil pero temblorosa. Jasper se quito la camisa y cinturón para tirarse a la cama inconsciente.

Los demás se habían quedado y amanecido en esa misma sala.

**...Al menos las chicas Brandon se salvaron por esa noche pero ¿lo lograran para la proxima?. El fin de semana lo sabremos y descubriremos que mas pasara en la vida de estas jovencitas. Es algo largo pero espero les haya gustado y si es asi haganmelo saber con un review jaja cuidense. Nos leemos pronto xoxo.**


	5. Paso del tiempo

**¡Hola gente! Siento haber tardado en subir otro cap, pero tenia la mente en blanco jajaja espero les guste ;D. Veremos como les va a las hermanas Brandon con estos monstruos de hombres. Cuidense y nos leemos en un ratito.**

**NOTA:: Historia creada en base a los personajes de la saga crespuculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer.**

A la semana…

-Hijo, no me has presentado a tu nuevo juguete- le dijo el señor Garrett quien le habia mostrado esa idea de las mujeres.

-Lo siento padre, no ha estado en condiciones de ser presentada- le respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Ha estado rejega?- le pregunto y su hijo asintió como si nada.

-Cuando lo creas conveniente quiero conocer a tu nueva inquilina- le dijo su padre indiferente.

-Ya se ve más presentable, cuando desee se la presento- le dijo a su padre.

-Cuando vuelva del despacho- le dijo y se paró de la mesa donde desayunaban. –Debo irme, necesito que vayas- le dijo y salió del comedor. Jasper termino de comer y después se fue con Alice.

-¿Por qué no comes?- le pregunto a Alice que lo veía con temor.

-No tengo hambre- le respondió y el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que comer algún día, tu sabrás- le dijo -Necesito que al anochecer estés arreglada, te voy a presentar con mi padre- le informo y eso capto la atención de la jovencita.

-¿Cómo?- le dijo con interés, ella nunca había visto ni cruzado una palabra con el jefe de su padre, solo escuchaba cosas negativas sobre él.

-Si, quiere ver mi nueva adquisicion- le dijo y salió -Le diré a Ángela que te ayude- le dijo y por fin se fue de la casa. Jasper llego al despacho con su padre para ayudarle con unos papeles.

En la casa Cullen….

-¿Me preguntaba si podría ir a visitar a mis padres?- le pregunto Isabella mirando al suelo.

-Isabella- comenzó Edward en tono consolador -No iras a ver a tus padres en muuucho tiempo- le dijo mirándola fijo seguido de una caricia.

-Pe, pero ¿Por qué?- soltó Isabella

-Porque seguramente no volverás y no queremos otro escándalo, ¿verdad?- le dijo y salió de la habitación. Ella se quedo furibunda mordiendo una almohada para no gritar….

Así paso un mes… El par de amigos asistían al casino y le prohibieron la entrada a Eleazar por haberlo cachado literalmente con un As bajo la manga. Cuando querían satisfacer sus necesidades carnales usaban a sus prisioneras. La violencia había cesado mucho en Isabella pero no en el caso de Alice ya que no dejaba que la tocara por el asco que Jasper despertaba en ella y en ocasiones vomitaba despues de estar con el. Isabella había entendido más el concepto de ser sumisa y no una rebelde como su hermana menor la cual recordaba cuando fue presentada al millonario del pueblo…

-Mas te vale que te comportes o sino…- le dijo Jasper levantándole el brazo, ella se encogió -Ya sabes- le dijo jalándola al despacho personal de su padre. Ángela le había ayudado a peinarse y vestirse.

-Vaya, vaya los rumores son ciertos las hijas Brandon son bellas- expreso el Sr. Garrett al revisar de pies a cabeza a Alice como si fuera una caballo o un mueble desde su silla.

-Usted es…- dijo el señor Garrett

-Mary Alice Brandon, mucho gusto- le respondió tranquila y cortes

-Educada- comento, estuvo allí un momento y después Jasper la llevo de nuevo a su alcoba.

-Muy bien- le dijo en el transcurso

-Gracias-

-Ahora te quedaras aquí como niña bonita, Ángela te traerá la cena- le dijo con una caricia en la mejilla a la que ella evadió. Salió y bajo a cenar con su padre.

En la casa Cullen…

-Isabella cariño- le dijo Edward con tono cínico -Ya no te he visto sonreír-

-¿Cómo podría sonreír viviendo un en infierno como este?-

-Oh vamos preciosa, vives en un palacio, llena de lujos y con uno de los solteros mas codiciados del pueblo. Cualquier otra desearía eso, una vida de ensueño-

-Cualquier zorra… Pero yo no, ¡yo era feliz antes de conocerte!- le grito y este la abofeteo por su falta de respeto -Lo siento no debí gritarle a un hombre mayor- le dijo Isabella diciéndole viejo, este la levanto de un brazo haciéndola quedar frente a él, se retaban con la mirada.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, recuerda con quien estas- le dijo soltándola haciéndola caer al piso. –Aprovechando que estas allí abajo me caería muy bien un masaje en los pies, estoy molido- le dijo zafándose las botas con la amenaza en los ojos, ella accedió de mala gana. –Tus manos son un regalo- dijo con alivio.

-Que por desgracia le fue otorgado-

-Calma Isabella preciosa- le susurro, ella lo maldijo por centésima vez. Paso un rato… -Basta, es suficiente- le dijo sacudiendo su pie izquierdo, tomo la mano de Isabella e hizo que acariciara su pierna hasta llegar a tocar su entrepierna. Ella cerró los ojos para evitar estar consciente de la situación, le repugnaba que hiciera eso.

-¿Le importaría no hacer eso?- le pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido

-Hay pero no tiene nada de malo, me has sentido ¿Qué tiene de malo que me toques?- le pregunto con cinismo y siguió tocándose con la mano de Isabella -No me parece justo que yo si te haya tocado y tu a mi no- le dijo en tono inocente.

-Me das asco- se quejo ella.

-Después de más de un mes ¿y sigues con eso?- le pregunto fastidiado.

-El tiempo no curara esta tortura- le recrimino aun sin mirar.

En la casa Hale…

-He recibido una invitación a la cena de la viuda Hale- Le comento el Sr. Garrett a su hijo durante la cena.

-¿Cuándo será?- pregunto Jasper indiferente

-En tres días-

-Oh pues me parece bien- le comento su hijo metiéndose un bocado de carne a la boca

-Sería bueno que llevaras una acompañante- le comento su padre ahora tomando una conversación en forma.

-¿A qué te refieres? Casi siempre llevo a alguien y sino, asisto solo- dijo Jasper dejando de comer.

-Tu tía desea verte con alguien que no irradie vulgaridad- le pidió

-Y dígame ¿De dónde sacare a una mujer así?-

-La jovencita Brandon se ve… decente, es muy bonita, luciría muy bien con un buen vestido y supongo que sabe comportarse por lo que pude apreciar- comento pensativo el Sr. Garrett -Y si no sabe… asegúrate de que no hable-

-¿Insinúa que lleve a Alice a la cena?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Alice? Humm. Se que solo es una entretención para ti, pero debes admitir que no es vulgar así que sí, quiero que la lleves a la cena y le consigas un buen vestido- le dijo casi como una orden, al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de cenar.

-Buenas noches- se dijeron entre si antes de ir a sus habitaciones. Alice estaba acostada hecha un ovillo pero no estaba dormida, solo fingía.

-Mañana te conseguiré un buen vestido y espero sepas comportarte en sociedad- le dijo sin saber si estaba despierta y escucharía, no pudo con la curiosidad y volteo a verlo con la confusión en el rostro.

-¿De qué habla?-

-Mañana te conseguiré un buen vestido ¿Sabes cómo portarte en sociedad?- le pregunto incrédulo

-Por supuesto joven Hale, aunque le parezca increíble, me educaron para ser parte de la alta sociedad- le respondió en un tono formal y hasta algo elegante.

-Bien, pensé que no sabrías vaya- dijo asombrado algo ofensivo para Alice. El se durmió y ella solo se acostó dándole la espalda preguntándose el porqué de su petición…

**Vaya vida les toco vivir a estas pobres jovencitas, quien cren que la pasa peor ¿Isabella o Alice? ¿Que le depara el destino a Alice en esa cena tan importante? Lo veremos pronto jeje, espero que haya sido de su agrado y agradeceria que dejaran reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Cuidense byye xoxo**

**PD: Ya casi actualizacion de mi otro fanfic ''Amistad, pasion y secretos''.**


	6. Preparandose para la gran noche

**¡Hola! Se que me tarde demasiado en subir este nuevo cap, pero volvi a la escuela y las tareas ¡me volvian loca!... pero ya volvi, continuando esta historia llena de drama y sufrimiento ¿Se imaginan si ustedes estubieran en el lugar de una de ellas? No, mejor ni imaginarlo jaja. Leanlo, disfrutenlo y nos leemos mas adelante ;D.**

_**NOTA: Esta historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer para la Saga de Crepusculo.**_

-Despierta preciosa- le susurro al oído, ella se estremeció.

-Ya estoy despierta-

-Bien pero no te molestes- le dijo y sonrió. Edward mando por su desayuno y después subió a vestirse para ir a arreglar unos asuntos con su amigo.

En la casa Hale…

-Déjame verte- le ordeno Jasper a Alice

-¿Puedo saber el por qué?- le dijo recostada dándole la espalda. Le tomo el hombro y la volteo lastimándola, ella lo mato con la mirada.

-Por que tengo que conseguirte un buen vestido y necesito ver tu cuerpo- le dijo en tono seco

-Creo que ya lo ha visto demasiadas veces- le respondió Alice cerrando los ojos con expresión de asco.

-Es diferente sentir- le comento le dije pasando los dedos por el contorno de la figura de Alice -A analizar- le dijo con un cariño cínico. Ella repudiaba el simple hecho de escuchar su voz.

-¿No sería mejor si me llevara?-

-Es considerable, pero seguramente encontrarías la manera de escapar- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella lo vio con odio. El se levanto y después la jalo del brazo hasta que la tuvo parada frente a él con ese gran camisón. Le dio vueltas mirándola de pies a cabeza sosteniéndola de los hombros, cuando termino la empujo a la cama. Jasper se vistió y bajo a desayunar solo, su padre ya se había ido. Alice soltó el llanto de frustración que había retenido todo ese rato.

En una cantina del pueblo…

-Mañana en la noche será la cena de la viuda Hale- le comento Edward a Jasper.

-Lo sé. Mi tía quiere verme con alguien decente- comento sin importancia.

-¿Y qué harás?-

-Mi padre me ordeno llevar a Alice- dijo con mala cara, Edward sonrió burlón.

-¿Y qué harás?- le pregunto Edward aun burlándose, Jasper le vio mal

-Tendré que hacerlo… ¿Por qué no llevas a Isabella?- le pregunto y su amigo paro de sonreír en seco

-Espera, el del castigo eres tú-

-Anda, así solo hablaran entre ellas y no nos harán pasar por las malas lenguas-

-No sé. No podría verse de nuestro nivel- se excuso Edward

-No hay problema, les conseguiremos algo- dijo Jasper pidiendo la cuenta. Fueron con una costurera a ver sus vestidos, tomaron dos. Edward se fue a tratar unos negocios con su tío Marcus y Jasper fue al despacho.

-Jasper- le hablo Eleazar, este volteo

-Joven Hale para ti- le corrigió -¿Qué quiere?-

-¿Cómo están mis hijas? Hace como un mes que no sé nada de ninguna de ellas- le dijo casi suplico Eleazar.

-Pues la menor esta… a salvo y algo frígida- le respondió antes de entrar con su padre sin darle a Eleazar la oportunidad de protestar; este se dejo caer en su silla con las manos en el rostro frustrado por la sinceridad del hijo de su patrón.

-¿Ya conseguiste el vestido?- pregunto el Sr. Garrett

-Si, Isabella ira también así no charlaran con otras personas y no nos harán pasar vergüenzas-

-Bien pensado, es casi un milagro- le respondió su padre sin mirarle. – Puedes irte, estoy ocupado y me distraes- le dijo su padre indicándole la salida, este asintió y salió de vuelta a su casa. Alice estaba mirando por la ventana pensando en su plan. Cuando entro Jasper cerrando la puerta con llave, se quito su saco poniéndolo en su perchero.

-El vestido que usaras mañana está abajo- le comento deshaciéndose de sus botas

-Está bien- le respondió Alice sin mirarlo, llego detrás de ella ladeando su cabeza para lamer su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos con repugnancia, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la tela de su bata abriéndola. –No- susurro ella.

-Ven- dijo y la jalo hasta que tropezaron con la cama y cayeron con Jasper sobre ella. Levanto su camisón hasta la cintura y ella solo cerró los ojos deseando morir como siempre lo hacía. Cuando entro en ella de haber podido gritar lo habría hecho pero la mano de Jasper le cubría la boca, solo salieron unas lagrimas de dolor. Cuando termino al cabo de unos minutos descubrió su boca para besarla a la fuerza e introducir su lengua dentro de su boca ella como de costumbre lo mordía. Tomo su mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre no morderme?- le reclamo con coraje empujándola al suelo. -¿Qué te he dicho?-

-Que no lo haga- le dijo un tono más alto

-Exacto- se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y le dio una bofetada, se fue a vestir y Alice volvió a ponerse su camisón.

-¿Desea que me porte bien mañana en la cena?- le pregunto de forma casual.

-No lo quiero, deberás portarte bien- le dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

-Entonces lo hare con una condición- le respondió ella con la misma mirada. –No me tocara por lo menos en una semana y me dejara ir a casa de mis padres, si no me comporto como debería no habrá trato- le propuso y su propietario lo pensó mirándola fijamente al igual que ella a él.

-Bien- dijo sin dejar de mirarla -Pero si algo sale mal y usted señorita estas involucrada tendrá que estar conmigo con toda la disponibilidad- le dijo sonriente y ella solo agacho la mirada.

-Bien- le respondió la pequeña Alice

En la casa Cullen…

-Ten- le dijo poniendo el vestido sobre la cama

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Bella asombrada

-¿Tu que crees que es? Mañana me acompañaras a una cena-

-No iré a ninguna parte con usted- le dijo de forma definitiva y seca

-No es una pregunta, es una orden- le dije tomándola del brazo para tenerla enfrente -Quieras o no me vas a acompañar- le dijo molesto, Isabella lo vio con miedo.

-Lo odio- le dijo ella tranquila pero con todo el sentimiento en sus palabras.

En el despacho Hale…

Alguien toco a la oficina principal

-Pase- dijo en Sr. Garrett con tono ausente

-Buenas tardes señor, ya termine los pendientes de hoy ¿Necesita algo más?- le pregunto Eleazar con respeto.

-No, puedes irte, aquí tengo tu trabajo de mañana así que llega temprano- le dijo señalando una pila de papeles.

-Está bien ¿podría preguntarle algo?-

-Ya veremos- le respondió brindándole unos segundos de su valioso tiempo

-Pues, quería saber si podría ir a visitar a mi hija- le dijo con cautela.

-Eso no es asunto mío, en tal caso debería preguntárselo a mi hijo al fin y al cabo es él quien la posee y tiene derechos sobre ella- le dijo su jefe como si estuviera negociando.

-Está bien- dijo Eleazar abrumado -Hasta mañana Señor Hale- dijo saliendo de la oficina de su jefe.

En la casa Brandon…

-¿Ya pudiste hablar con tu jefe?- le pregunto Kate su esposa enojada.

-Si, pero tendría que hablar con su hijo y será más difícil convencerlo- le dijo derrotado

-No entiendo si antes eran camaradas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- le pregunto su esposa confundida

-Nada paso- le dijo su esposo frustrado pues no quería decirle que su amistad había terminado por una estafa de su parte.

En la casa Hale…

-¡Ángela!-

-¿Si joven Jasper?- le respondió acudiendo con rapidez

-Prepárale el baño a la Srita. Brandon- le ordeno y la aludida corrió a hacer su mandato.

-Señorita Alice- dijo buscándola por la habitación

-Aquí estoy- dijo Alice levantando la mano, estaba sentada a un lado de la cama y no se veía por ser tan grácil.

-El joven Jasper desea que le prepare el baño y ayude a vestirse- le dijo frente a ella. Al poco rato Alice estaba desnuda en la bañera con Ángela limpiando su espalda. Ella se quejo.

-Lo siento señorita- se disculpo Ángela.

-No te preocupes, es solo que eso es nuevo- comento en tono apagado.

-Ya no debería de resistirse tanto-

-Es que es tan… repulsivo- se quejo y golpeo el agua.

-Lo sé, pero es por su bienestar- le recomendó

-Lo he intentado pero no puedo- se quejo Alice soltando el llanto.

-Intente señorita, no merece que la traten así-

-Gracias pero ¿Que te dije sobre hablarme de usted? Dime Alice- le dijo al cabo de unos minutos mientras Ángela la secaba, ella solo sonrió y asintió. Ángela le ayudo a ponerse el corsee y después el lindo vestido color rojo.

-Esta preciosa seño… Alice- le felicito con admiración

-Gracias- respondió Alice que se veía al espejo sin ninguna emoción. Ángela ayudo a maquillarla con flores y polvo kohl que habían traído para ella.

En la casa Cullen…

-Ya viene Jessica para prepararte el baño- le aviso Edward a Isabella

-Ah- dijo monocorde

-Mas te vale que te veas feliz y no con ese aspecto demacrado- le dijo Edward casi amenazante.

-¿Y si no que?- le reto Isabella

-Mas te vale que obedezcas- le recomendó con el dorso de la mano a punto de estampar en su mejilla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Puedo entrar?- dijo Jessica la joven que estaba a cargo de Isabella.

-Claro- dijo Edward y salió para dejarla sola.

-Lo odio, lo detesto- murmuro Isabella

-Calma señorita- dijo vertiendo agua en la bañera de metal. Ayudo a que quedara limpia y después le ayudo con su ropa interior.

-Que lindo vestido le compro el señor Cullen- dijo Jessica al tomarlo para deslizarlo sobre la piel de Isabella.

-Si, lo es- dijo sin gran emoción. –Para vestir a una muñeca- comento al final. Jessica comenzó a parlotear sobre el vestido mientras lo amarraba de la espalda. Isabella la ignoro como solía hacerlo. Edward entro antes de que terminara de ponerse sus zapatos.

-Anda se hace tarde- le dijo y en cuanto se puso los zapatos y término de maquillarse con las flores del jardín se la llevo casi a la fuerza.

**...Nos volvemos a encontrar, pues ya casi se veran las caras en la cena de la viuda Hale, la cena mas importante de la alta sociedad del pueblo. Isabella si que la pasa mal con el patan de Edward esperemos y eso cambie y que Alice no siga con los mismos maltratos... Tal vez se pregunten sobre estos detalles asi que se los aclaro:**

**KOHL: Es un mineral que usan los arabes, ya ven que siempre tienen los ojos delineados. Pues se ponen eso y les sirve para la vista.**

**MAQUILLAJE: Antes pues no habia sombras, labiales, rubor, base de maquillaje, nada... entonces utilizaban flores con las que se tallaban y les pintaba la cara. Asi era como se maquillaban las mujeres antes.**

**Pues aqui termina otro capitulo, ojala y les haya gustado y me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber ;D. **

**Cuidense gracias por su apoyo y buenos reviews, nos leemos luego XOXO**


	7. La gran noche de las Brandon

**¡Gente! Trade mucho en volver pero por fin ¡aqui esta! la cena que hemos esperado desde el capitulo 5 jaja... mi excusa: mucha tarea, escuela, trabajos vaya dias tan ocupados que he tenido. Leanlo, disfrutenlo y bueno pues nos vemos en unos momentos ...**

_**NOTA: Esta historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la Saga de Crepusculo de la querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

-Recuerda sonreír- le recordó Jasper a Alice con una caricia cínica.

-No se preocupe- le respondió.

-Y pon esa linda cara de inocencia que tienes- le bromeo y ella volteo a verlo con cara de pregunta -Esa cara- se burlo.

-Imbécil- susurro ella. El paso sus dedos por encima de su vestido.

-No he escuchado ningún gracias de tu parte, y ese vestido parece que fue hecho a tu medida- le comento de forma casual.

-Gracias- le respondió ella de mala gana aunque con algo de agradecimiento.

-Pero debo mencionar que… acentúa tu cuerpo y te hace ver decente- comento imitando el tono de su padre, la observo por un segundo -Aun así te ves verdaderamente provocativa- le susurro al oído tocando con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo. Alice se quito asqueada.

-Apártese por favor-

-Es solo algo de lo que podría pasar si no te comportas esta noche- le dijo sosteniendo su mandíbula frente a él, ella le saco la lengua a lo que él la toco con la suya.

-Es un ser desagradable- le dijo con repugnancia, el sonrió cínicamente.

-No puedes hacer nada contra eso- le dijo soltándola y mirando por la ventana de la carreta.

En la carreta Cullen…

-Te ves divina- le dijo Edward a Isabella, ella se sonrojo pues no la elogiaban tanto como a su pequeña hermana.

-Gracias- respondió ella tímidamente y sin mirarlo, el se acerco a su oído para susurrarle

-Se buena chica y tendrás tu recompensa- le dijo pasando su mano sobre el vestida desde la rodilla hasta su entrepierna.

-Por favor- susurro Isabella en forma de suplica mientras Edward reía al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de su víctima.

-Tranquila estamos por llegar y se vería mal que salieras luciendo mal- le respondió el joven Cullen cuando dieron vuelta en la esquina de la mansión de la viuda Hale.

En la mansión de la viuda Hale…

-Buenas noches Sr. Hale- saludo un hombre de la servidumbre con vestimentas largas y de un color negro, muy elegante. Abrió la puerta de la carrete para que este bajara, el tono que el hombre usaba tenía un sumo respeto por el señor Hale.

-Apártate- le dijo el muy déspota haciéndolo a un lado, el hombre no hizo nada solo volver a su posición frente a la puerta de la carreta.

-Buenas noches joven Hale- le dijo abriéndole paso, Jasper bajo sin siquiera mirarlo esperando a que bajara Alice.

-Bienvenida señorita- le dijo el hombre observándola y tendiéndole la mano.

-No te necesitamos gracias Sam- le dijo Jasper de forma grosera quitando su mano, extendiendo la suya hacia Alice. Ella la tomo decidida ocultando el temor que tenia por esa noche; nunca había asistido a una cena en donde solo estuviera la crema y nata del pueblo sin mencionar que si algo salía mal tendría que poner de su parte la próxima vez que Jasper quisiera hacerla suya. –Imbécil- susurro cuando paso junto al hombre que los recibió.

Entraron detrás del Sr. Hale. Fueron anunciados a los invitados y fueron directamente con la viuda Hale que estaba saludando a otros invitados.

-¡Hermana mía!- exclamo Garrett y la abrazo.

-Garrett tanto tiempo sin verte, esos negocios te apartan mucho de mí- le reclamo con afecto su hermana mayor. Alice la veía discretamente de pies a cabeza a pesar de sus marcas de expresión era una mujer preciosa de cabello rubio platinado, una figura delgada y estilizada, un precioso vestido dorado con detalles en pedrería dorada que resplandecía a la luz de las velas del gran candil que iluminaba el gran recibidor.

-Tía Rose- le saludo igual con un abrazo.

-Jasper- le saludo con una sonrisa, Alice observaba la escena con mucha atención. –Trajiste una acompañante- le susurro su tía, el miro al cielo.

-Lo siento- dijo apartándose y acercando a Alice para presentarla. –Tía ella es Alice Brandon- le dijo poniéndola solo un paso frente a él.

-Buenas noches Sra. Hale- le dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una pequeña reverencia hablando con el tono más sofisticado que pudo.

-Linda muchacha, no como las rameras que sueles traer a mi cena- comento mirando a Jasper, el solo miro al suelo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Gracias- le agradeció Alice gentilmente.

-Anden, disfruten la noche- les dijo con un ademan de que se mezclaran con la gente.

-Joven Cullen y su acompañante- anuncio el vocero de la mansión. Alice volteo a la puerta y vio a su hermana, pero resistió hasta que se alejaron con paso lento de donde la viuda Hale, la mujer más respetada del pueblo. Jasper llevaba a Alice del brazo como si fueran una feliz pareja, directo con Edward e Isabella.

-Pensé que ya no vendrías- le comento Jasper a Edward con un saludo de manos.

-¡Isabella!- grito Alice que abrazo a su hermana. Isabella la abrazo y por error presiono una de sus heridas -Ouch-

-¡Alice!- exclamo Isabella -Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, que alegría verte- le dijo aun abrazándola. Alguien se aclaro la garganta, las hermanas se separaron Edward fue quien les llamo la atención.

-Están dando un espectáculo muy vergonzoso, absténgase de hacerlo de nuevo- les recomendó Edward en voz baja. Jasper acerco a Alice a su costado.

-Tienes un error y no tolerare otro, que espero lo cometas- le susurro y al final le hizo una caricia en su mejilla aclarando la amenaza.

-Límpiense esas tontas lágrimas antes de que la gente lo note- les dijo Edward irritado y ambas se limpiaron con el pulgar.

-Traten de parecer normales- les dijo Edward y ambas asintieron -Busquen un lugar y charlen como gente civilizada- les dijo de forma grosera.

-Sabemos cómo comportarnos civilizadamente- le dijo Alice arremedando su tono de voz, Jasper se burlo y Edward se abstuvo de golpearla por la gente alrededor.

-Vamos Alice- le dijo Isabella mirándola solo a ella y fueron a un espacio casi vacío. Los dos amigos se mezclaron con los demás charlando y riendo. Un sirviente de la viuda Hale repartía deliciosos bocadillos a los asistentes mientas que otro repartía copas de champaña.

-Oh Isabella ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata?- le pregunto Alice preocupada.

-Mal Alice, me golpea y me hace hacer cosas desagradables- le dijo su hermana mayor a punto de llorar, Alice miro de reojo y vio a Jasper mirando al par de hermanas con atención aunque charlaba con Peter su gran amigo.

-Tranquila Isabella, calma- le dijo con su mano en su hombro -No es el momento, cálmate- le dijo pensativa, insegura.

-Pero, ¿Cómo te va a ti?- le regreso la pregunta a su pequeña hermana.

-Nada cambia, me golpea y me solo me usa para…- se ahogo la voz de Alice sin poder hablar más, pero respiro hondo. –Te ves preciosa- le elogio para cambiar el tema, escucho una carcajada y voltearon a la misma dirección era Jasper que reía viéndolas.

-Gracias… tu también te ves lindísima- le elogio a su hermanita de vuelta, ambas sonrieron con desgana. La velada continua y ambas chicas comenzaron a mezclarse poco a poco con las demás damas de sociedad, de vez en cuando comían bocadillos. Las damas vestían unos vestidos bordados llenos de pedrería unos que contrastaban con la tela original del vestido.

-¿Y bueno dígannos como es que lograron atraer la atención de ese par?- les pregunto una chica un poco mayor a ellas, llamada Esme con un rostro dulce y un cabello color caramelo.

-Pues no fue difícil- respondió Alice

-A decir verdad aun no lo sabemos de verdad- le dijo Isabella.

-Bueno pues, tienen suerte yo quise acercarme a Edward pero me rechazo pensé que solo le gustaban las vulgares del casino- les confeso Irina una chica rubia de unos 30 años.

-Cierto a Jasper siempre se le ve con rameras, pero tú eres la excepción a sus gustos- le dijo Esme con una sonrisa -Se ven bien juntos- comento después.

-Hacen una linda pareja, aunque tú también te ves muy bien con el joven Cullen- dijo Irina refiriéndose a Isabella.

-Disculpen señoritas- interrumpió Jasper con su tono galante.

-Creo que debemos llevarnos a estas lindas chicas- les dijo Edward en tono educado. Irina y Esme miraban a cada uno.

-Está bien, gusto en conocerlas chicas- se despidió Esme de ambas hermanas.

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió cada una a su turno.

-Fue un placer charlar con ustedes, espero que podamos encontrarnos de nuevo- les dijo Irina con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego- se despidieron las hermanas con una sonrisa. Salieron al costado de sus parejas.

-Seria una grosería irme sin despedirme de su tía- le dijo Alice a Jasper a unos metros de la puerta principal.

-No te preocupes, le di una despedida de tu parte- le respondió Jasper de forma amable. Salieron y subieron a la carreta que estaba antes de la carreta Cullen.

-Por un momento pensé que no lograrías comportarte a la altura- le confesó Edward a Isabella ahora dentro de la carreta camino a su gran casa.

-Creo que me subestima demasiado joven Cullen- le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

-La pasaste bien ¿eh?-

-En verdad si, convivir con otras personas fue muy grato- dijo Isabella sonriendo. Edward coloco su mano sobre el vestido de Isabella, en su pierna.

-Me da gusto que hayas disfrutado esta cena-

-Lo dudo- le respondió, Edward bufo y el resto del camino pasó en silencio.

-¿Su padre no nos acompañara de vuelta a casa?- le pregunto Alice a Jasper como que no quiere la cosa cuando la carreta se puso en marcha.

-Eso es un asunto que no te importa- le respondió irritado. –Lo hiciste bien- dijo Jasper en tono frustrado, ella se rio en voz baja.

-Al parecer es algo que no le agrado- se burlo Alice.

-Esperaba otro error y estuviste a punto de cometerlo, vaya tenía esperanzas de que por una noche no me golpearas- le comento en tono frustrado fingiendo una sonrisa. Alice sonrió por su salvación. -Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan sonriente, habrá otra ocasión y estaré atento a cualquier error que puedas cometer entonces disfrutare de una noche contigo correspondiendo a cada roce de mi piel sin rastro de violencia hacia mi- le susurro a Alice en advertencia con la voz destilando lujuria, la piel de Alice se erizo al imaginarlo o de solo pensarlo.

-Es un hombre despreciable- le respondió.

-Lo sé, pero eres mía en todos los sentidos- le dijo volviendo a su posición junto a ella y no encima de ella. –Que lastima que no pueda tocarte en esta semana te ves verdaderamente deseable- le comento casi con pesar. Ella suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces cumplirá con el trato- concluyo Alice

-Si, antes que todo soy hombre de palabra- le respondió Jasper serio y formal

Esa noche ambas pudieron dormir en paz; Alice por el trato que había hecho e Isabella gracias a que Edward se había quedado dormido en la carreta ni siquiera el deseo que tenia de arrancar el vestido de Isabella y abusar de ella esa misma noche…

**...Vaya, vaya por poco y Alice no la cuenta jaja; años sin verse y por fin el reencuenro de las hermanas Brandon un poco emotivo no como habrian querido ellas, la presion social no se los permitio; Pobre Jasper se quedo con las ganas xP pero, ¿A que se referia con eso de que habra otra ocasion? ¿Otra cena? bueno supongo que eso lo sabremos en los siguientes capitulos ;D.**

**Espero que les haya agradado y agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber con sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Cuidense, pasen buena noche (si lo leen de noche y si no ... pues no jeje) Los quiero xoxo.**


	8. Dia de espera y esperanza

**¡POR FIN pude terminarlo! Siento la demora de verdad pero no tengo internet, ni tiempo por mis ''queridos'' maestros que me dejan tarea a lo grande :S... ****Pero ya continua esta gran historia con estas pobres chicas desafortunadas, espero que les guste y lo disfruten... nos leemos mas tarde ;)**

**NOTA:: La historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**

En la casa Hale…

Alice ya estaba despierta mucho antes de que lo hiciera el joven Hale, se volvió sobre la cama y por primera vez comenzó a ver su rostro con dedicación, pero Jasper comenzó a volverse, iba a despertar ella se volvió para darle la espalda. El hizo ruidos al estirarse mientras ella fingía dormir. El se despertó y pidió que le prepararan un baño, después de su baño se vistió, algo completamente inesperado paso para Alice… antes de bajar a desayunar como de costumbre fue y le hizo una caricia en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras ella ''dormía'' cuando por fin salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta Alice abrió los ojos como platos sentándose de golpe en la cama con su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla, no sabía ni que pensar si odiar esa caricia o aceptar que lo había hecho de buena gana… en eso pensaba cuando Ángela entro en silencio.

-Oh pensé que estaba dormida como el joven Hale me dijo- saludo Ángela con una charola con un plato de comida en las manos que dejo a los pies de la cama.

-Gracias-

-La veo algo desconcertada señorita ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto preocupada pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, gracias Ángela- le respondió con una leve sonrisa. Comió algo de fruta cuando su dama de compañía la dejo sola. Después fue a la ventana cuando entro Jasper a los pocos minutos, ella ni se inmuto al escucharlo.

-Buenos días señorita- le saludo indiferente -Lo siento olvide que solo son buenos días- dijo encogiéndose de brazos, Alice se volteo para sacarle la lengua pensando que no la vería.

-Esa lengüita...- comenzó a decir acercándose a ella -Debería estar dentro de mi boca- le dijo cerca de su rostro, con ella contra la pared junto a la ventana, su mano paso de su cintura a su cadera.

-Me dio su palabra de no tocarme- le recordó frustrada, había pensado en que tal vez había podido pensar en él como hombre… pero ahora volvía a verlo como el monstruo que era.

-¡Maldición! Es cierto- dijo quitando su mano del cuerpo de Alice pero su rostro siguió a escasos centímetros del de ella con sus ojos clavados en los de ella.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Cuándo podre ir a visitar a mis padres?- le soltó la pregunta sin preocuparse por la poca distancia entre ellos, el soto un suspiro de rendición.

-Cuando quieras, pero tendrás que avisarme- le dijo en tono amenazador -por que si no lo haces probablemente rompería mi promesa- le advirtió en tono amenazador recorriendo su clavícula con el dedo.

-En ese caso le aviso que iré a visitarlos hoy- le dijo Alice de modo cortante y se alejo de él.

-Bien, le diré a Ángela que te prepare todo y veré quien las acompañara; te llevaras la carreta no quiero que escapes- le advirtió el joven Hale.

-También iré a visitar a Isabella- le soltó antes de que el miedo no se lo permitiera.

-Esa no estaba en el trato- le dijo con una de esas sonrisas molestas.

-¿Debo recordarte que también es parte de mi familia?- le dijo ella de forma retadora.

-Mira escuincla insolente- le dijo sujetándola de la mandíbula con fuera ella gimió de dolor para gusto de el -El trato solo incluía a tus padres, si cambias las reglas del juego tendrán que cambiar las condiciones- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con su otra mano sobre sus caderas y de ahí hasta su entrepierna, ella cerró los ojos.

-Está bien, el trato seguirá tal y como se acordó- le dijo con los puños y ojos cerrados, Jasper solo exhalo y sonrió.

-Si así tu lo deseas- le dijo de mala gana alejándose de ella…

En la casa Cullen…

-Que lastima que me quede dormido- le susurro Edward a Isabella al oído por la mañana -Moría por poder arrancarte ese vestido- le dijo casi gruñendo. Ella se retorció de asco.

-Pero por suerte se embriago tanto que se quedo dormido- le respondió Isabella y el aludido la volteo bruscamente para tenerla de frente.

-Mira escuincla malcriada así no se le habla a un hombre superior como yo- le dijo con su mano en su cuello y luego le dio una lamida desde la boca al pómulo.

-Lo odio- le susurro cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Yo que tu no diría eso- le dijo de la misma forma -Cuando me reprochas me excitas más de lo normal- le dijo y se lanzo sobre de ella tocándola y besándola a la fuerza, ella se quejaba y retorcía bajo de él mientras el pasaba su lengua desde su abdomen hasta su cuello ella chirriaba y trataba de quitárselo de encima. El reía abiertamente con cada quejido y sonido de asco, no dejo parte de la piel de Isabella sin humedecer, le abrió las abrió las piernas y entro en ella a la fuerza tapando la boca de Isabella pues le hartaban sus gritos ella lo mordió…

-¡Ya déjame!- le grito exasperada y este la abofeteo pero siguió en lo suyo… cuando termino ella se quedo allí llorando y gruñendo asqueada. El solo se vistió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hasta preciosa- fue junto a ella y le dio un beso forzado en los labios, cuando salió lanzo un candelabro con una vela a la puerta y provoco un gran estruendo para después ponerse a llorar y gritar harta de estar así, sin contar que ella tenía la idea de que esas cosas se hacían solo de noche…

En el despacho del Sr. Hale…

-Buenos días señor- le saludo Eleazar a su jefe cuando entro con unos papeles.

-Buenos días Eleazar- le saludo sin voltear a mirarlo, el aludido ya iba hacia fuera cuando se topo en la puerta con el joven Hale.

-Eleazar que sorpresa- le dijo en tono cínico -Hoy te recordé en la mañana, tu hija es tan mañosa y tramposa como tu ahora veo que aprendió bien- le comento sonriendo con malicia. Eleazar bufo y levanto el puño con la cara desencajada.

-Eleazar, Jasper pónganse en paz- les reprimió el Sr. Garrett sin mirarlo pues checaba unos telegramas. Jasper cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y lo miro triunfadoramente algo que hizo que Eleazar saliera de la oficina de su jefe lanzando humo del coraje e impotencia. –Hola padre, vaya empleado el que tienes, tan voluble- le comento como si nada.

-Jasper ¿Que te he dicho sobre provocar a la gente?- le reprimió ahora volteando a verlo.

-Solo fue una observación, en verdad esa chiquilla es mañosa- le comento en tono indiferente aunque en forma de queja.

-Mmm- fue todo lo que tenía que decir el Sr. Garrett al respecto, Jasper se quedo allí jugando con una pluma mientras su padre leía unos documentos. -¿Cuándo le devolverás su hija a Eleazar?- le pregunto su padre acomodando unos papeles junto a él, eso puso a pensar a Jasper.

-No lo había pensado aunque no tengo intenciones de hacerlo- le respondió con esa sonrisilla maliciosa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Y así finalizo esa conversación.

-_Mediodía y todo sereno- _anuncio un hombre viejo pasando fuera de la ventana del despacho.

-Debo irme, mandare a Laurent a cuidar a la escuincle esa- le anuncio a su padre antes de salir.

-No me digas y ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Garrett ahora con interés, Laurent era su mandadero y casi cuidador del viejo hombre.

-La mañosa esa visitara a su madre- le aviso antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Y quién te da derecho de disponer de mi servidumbre? Yo pague por el- le reclamo su padre molesto.

-El derecho que me da ser tu hijo y único heredero- le respondió de forma grosera y salió cerrando la puerta de golpe. El Sr. Hale se quedo allí sentado casi echando humo por los oídos.

-Ese hijo de puta, se las va a ver conmigo- susurro en voz baja con los puños cerrados.

-Hasta luego Eleazar, por cierto creo que tu hijita ira a visitar a tu mujer- le dijo el joven Hale en tono indiferente para hacerlo enojar aun mas. –Lastima que mi padre no te dará tiempo para que puedas verla- le dijo en la puerta de salida encogiéndose de hombros.

**Hola de nuevo... que bien que Jasper esta cumpliendo su trato (hasta ahora) jaja, no es por nada pero si yo fuera Isabella ya habria asesinado a Edward despues de todo por lo que la hace pasar; Vaya... pobre Eleazar saber que vendio a sus hijas por problemas de apuestas y peor escuchando lo que les han hecho a sus podres niñas ese par de desgraciados y mas con el hijo de su jefe que goza haciendolo rabiar... jajaja.**

**Bueno espero les haya agradado y la espera haya valido la pena, me gustaria saber si les gusto. Es todo de mi parte por ahora, los dejo y seguire con mi tediosa tarea ¬¬ grrr ... pero que mas da, cuidense mucho y una vez mas agradesco su apoyo y gusto po rmi historia ... nos leemos pronto, los kiero xoxo.**


	9. Felicidad y Desgracia

**¡Hola monitos! ¿Como estan? Siento haber demorado taanto en actualizar, pero por fin ya esta aqui! Y en vista de que estamos iniciando un nuevo año pues tomenlo como un pequeño obsequio jaja... Bueno chicos espero que les guste, y ya saben nos leemos mas adelante.**

_**NOTA:: Esta historia es de mi invension con los personajes de la saga de Crepúsculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**_

-¡Ángela!- grito el joven Hale cuando volvió a casa.

-Si señor- apareció corriendo por el patio

-¿La chiquilla esa ya esta lista?-

-Ya casi joven- le respondió ahora con la voz recompuesta

-Bien, dile que se apresure y que deben volver antes del atardecer. Laurent las acompañara- le dijo Jasper para después ir a las caballerizas. Ella asintió y subió a la habitación.

-Señorita- dijo en la puerta y Alice fue a abrírsela. –El joven Hale llego y quiere que este lista lo antes posible y que tiene hasta el anochecer- le informo Ángela.

-Muy bien, es… suficiente tiempo- comento Alice sin emoción.

-Se me muy bien señorita- le halago Ángela al verla sonreír.

-Gracias Ángela me emociona saber que veré a mi madre de nuevo- comento sonriendo de nuevo terminando de hacerse su peinado.

-¡Laurent!- le grito Jasper en las caballerizas, éste salió de entre la paja y después de él una de las chicas de la servidumbre subiéndose una manga del vestido.

-¿Si joven Hale?- le pregunto el joven mulato sirviente de su padre.

-Necesito que acompañes a Ángela y a la chica Brandon a su casa en cuanto el sol comience a ocultarse la traes de vuelta acá ¿me entendiste?- le indico Jasper y el asintió con respeto aunque con algo de miedo.

-Joven Hale, no sé si deba solo obedezco al Señor Hale-

-Pues hoy me obedeces a mi- le exigió y Laurent solo asintió. Le dio las indicaciones del lugar y más detalles.

Alice bajo al patio con un vestido rosa pastel, su peinado elaborado y una sombrilla en la mano. Jasper la miro como si fuera poca cosa y le explico todo a detalle en forma de amenaza.

-Si me entero de que llegas después de que el sol se oculte olvida mi palabra y prepárate a recibir el castigo merecido- le advirtió y salió de la casa dejándola a ella allí en compañía de Ángela y Laurent. Subieron a la carreta y pasaron el pueblo para llegar a la casa Brandon.

Jasper volvió al despacho de su padre.

-Tu fiel sirviente de seguro ya esta camino a la casa de tu empleaducho- le comento con una ligera sonrisa cínica. Su padre desvió la mirada de sus documentos y le lanzo una mirada furiosa, algo que odiaba era que su hijo no le guardara respeto en lo que se refería a sus cosas entre ellas, sus sirvientes.

-Ni creas que te salvaras de esta Jasper- le advirtió sin mirarlo.

-Si, si claro lo que digas- le dicho tomando uno de sus adornos de madera para jugar con él.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Señor Garrett-

-¿Si Eleazar?- le pregunto mirándolo.

-El señor Masen necesita verlo- le anuncio su empleado en la puerta.

-Déjelo pasar Eleazar- le dijo, el aludido cerró la puerta y el Sr. Hale volvió la vista a sus documentos.

-A él si le diriges la mirada- comento Jasper como sin importancia.

-Temo que tendrás que dejarme solo- le dijo mirándolo

-Soy tu socio- le respondió su hijo acomodándose en su silla de madera tallada.

-Socio pero aquí yo soy el que manda y hasta que no muera ¡harás lo que te ordene dentro de esta oficina!- le grito levantándose de su gran silla con la amenaza en su mirada. Su hijo para descontento bostezo y se levanto.

-Está bien, está bien me voy Sr. Hale- le dijo con una risita dejando su adorno de madera, salió azotando la puerta. El Sr. Hale golpeo su escritorio y se tiro en su silla de nuevo, su cliente entro a su oficina. –Oh Eleazar te hemos extrañado en la casa de apuestas ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?- le pregunto Jasper sin preocupación a lo que Eleazar le miro mal.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer le agradecería si me dejara proseguir sin distracciones- le pidió el amablemente aunque por dentro ardía de furia.

-Está bien solo pensaba que tal vez querrías recuperar a una de tus preciosas hijas- le comento con una sonrisita torcida.

-Vamos Jasper no juegues, no las apostarías- le dijo Eleazar aunque con la esperanza de que su ex compañero de apuestas dijera la verdad. El joven Hale pensó frotándose la barbilla.

-Cierto al menos tu querida Alice no, esa se queda conmigo- le dijo cruzando los brazos –además es tan…- dijo figurando su silueta con las manos y luego un gruñido.

-No me provoques niño bonito- le advirtió Eleazar con los puños cerrados. Jasper soltó una carcajada y salió del despacho.

-¿Podrías dejar de verla así?- le reclamo Ángela a Laurent.

-Tranquila preciosa- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella se volteo indignada.

-¡Llegamos!- les aviso el chofer y Alice sonrió emocionada. Bajaron y Laurent no se despegaba de ninguna de las dos, Alice toco la campana de la puerta y su madre abrió.

-¿¡Alice! ¡Alice eres tú!- grito su madre de emoción al verla parada allí y acorto la distancia para abrasarla

-Madre, la he extrañado mucho- le dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo de su madre. Ángela miraba la escena con lastima y pesar mientras que Laurent solo la veía indiferente.

-¿Quiénes son?- le susurro la pregunta a su pequeña hija. Ella se separo de su madre.

-Ella es Ángela mi dama de compañía- le presento señalándola, Ángela asintió en señal de saludo -Y el es Laurent, es un trabajador de la mansión Hale- le dijo sin voltear a mirarlo su tez obscura y corpulenta complexión intimidaban a cualquiera.

-Mucho gusto pero pasen, pasen- les ofreció y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Ángela, Laurent, ¿Podrían dejarme a solas?- les pregunto Alice pues no se despegaban de sus costados; Ángela asintió y se llevo jalando del brazo a Laurent.

-Oh querida, ¿Qué te han hecho?- le pregunto su madre Kate con una caricia en la mejilla. Alice pensó muy bien antes de hablar

_FLASHBACK_

-Debo advertirte una cosa querida- le dijo Jasper a la pequeña Alice, tomándola de la mandíbula. –Mas te vale que no le cuentes nada a tu adorada madre de lo que pasa aquí adentro de mi habitación- le dijo con una mirada perversa y acercándola a él haciendo que ella lo sintiera. –Y si me entero que dijiste algo aun el mas mínimo detalle…- dejo de hablar para besarla a la fuerza y tocar sus glúteos, ella lo mordió y él le respondió con una bofetada. -¡Entendido!- le grito y ella asintió con lagrimas en las mejillas.

-Si-

-No te escuche- le dijo jalándola de un brazo

-Lo entendí- le respondió Alice después de tragar saliva.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-¿Hija?- escucho a Kate que agitaba una mano frente a ella.

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto su madre preocupada.

-Si, estoy bien no es nada- le dijo la pequeña de sus hijas fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué te han hecho?- volvió a preguntar con mortificación en el semblante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Alice yéndose por la tangente.

-Alice, una mujer siempre sabe cuando otra mujer ha sido, tu sabes… desvirgada y más cuando esa mujer es mi propia hija- le confesó y abrazo, eso dejo sin aliento a Alice y sin respuesta.

-No. no sé de que hablas- respondió su hija tartamuda entre los brazos de su madre.

-Alice ¿te tratan bien allá? ¿Te respetan?- le pregunto y la pequeña Brandon tuvo que pasar saliva antes de responder.

-Claro que si madre, son muy amables conmigo-

-¿Entonces por qué no habías venido a visitarme? ¿Y qué ha pasado con tu hermana?-

-Me protegen muy bien- le dijo y luego suspiro -No la he visto, pero seguro estará bien- le respondió su pequeña hija

-Cuando la veas mándale mis saludos y dile que espero una carta de ella- le dio el mensaje y ella asintió -Y tuyas también, hija ahora estoy sola…- le comenzó a contar como había sido la vida desde que ellas se fueron y como ella y su padre convivían mas no eran más marido y mujer ella solo le permitía seguir en esa casa por lastima.

-Lo siento mucho madre- le dijo la pequeña y la abrazo, pero éste fue interrumpido por Ángela.

-Señorita debemos irnos- le dijo detrás de ella apenada y preocupada. Alice asintió un par de veces.

-Está bien- dijo y caminaron a la puerta.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido hija. Te quiero mucho, espero verte pronto- le dijo cuando volvió a abrazarla pero esta vez su hija se quejo por lo bajo. Y se volvió a mirarla con la pregunta en sus facciones.

-No es nada- le respondió, lo bueno es que su vestido cubría su brazo el cual estaba lleno de marcas purpureas -Hasta luego madre- le dijo y volvió a abrazarla pues no sabía cuando volvería a verla. Y después salieron de la casa Brandon.

-Señorita, no debió tardar tanto allí adentro ya casi no hay luz del sol- le comento Ángela con la preocupación marcada en el semblante. Alice soltó a llorar pero también a reír. -¿Está llorando o está riendo?- le pregunto confundida

-Las dos- le dijo Alice con la voz cortada y sollozando. –Lo siento y si acaso el joven Hale les reprime, toda la culpa es mía- les dijo riendo pero con lagrimas en los ojos. –Fue tan gratificante ver a mi madre bien, la extrañaba mucho. Aunque ahora ya no sepa cuando volveré a verla- les comento y cambio una sonrisa por las lágrimas y sollozos. Laurent solo las veía con los brazos cruzados. Cuando entraron a la mansión Hale de puntitas…

-Buenas noches- les dijo Jasper que estaba recargado detrás de un pilar, Ángela y Alice se sobresaltaron al escucharlo a sus espaldas pero Laurent solo sonrió.

-Joven Hale le juro que trat…- le interrumpió Jasper a Ángela con la mano.

-Váyanse- les ordeno y ambos sirvientes asintieron. –Te veré en mi habitación- le dijo a Alice antes de pasar junto a ella. Ella subió a la habitación en donde la habían tenido confinada temerosa, escucho gritos abajo y comenzó a temblar; Jasper llego abriendo la puerta con una patada y Alice se irguió valiente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- le pregunto lentamente conteniendo la furia mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ni Ángela, ni Laurent tienen la culpa fui yo la que demoro con MI madre- le explico Alice haciendo énfasis en el porqué, Jasper dio media vuelta pero se volvió hacia ella para apretarla por los brazos acercándola a él.

-¿Te haces responsable por su desobediencia?- le pregunto en tono de amenaza ella trago saliva y asintió seria. –Nadie, absolutamente NADIE me desóvese sin recibir su castigo- le advirtió con el dedo frente a ella, la pequeña paga solo respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. –Valiente jovencita- murmuro y le soltó una bofetada con el dorso de la mano tirándola al piso; ella a penas se puso de pie cuando Jasper la tumbo a la cama y con su fajo comenzó a darle de fajazos en la espalda.

-¡Ahh! ¡Déjame!- le grito y él se detuvo solo para reír y después continuar con los golpes.

-Chiquilla impertinente- le dijo y le dio un fajazo con el cual comenzó ella a sangrar de la espalda, soltó un alarido de dolor y llanto para después solo llorar con cada golpe. Cuando termino en el piso llorando de dolor Jasper se acuclillo frente a ella. –No quería hacer esto pero te lo merecías- le dijo acariciando su rostro y cara de fingido arrepentimiento. –Y lastima de tan bello vestido- dijo trazando con el dedo índice las marcas rojas y las roturas de la tela de su lindo vestido rosa pastel. -Ire a cenar, enviare a alguien a que te mande la cena aunque, pensandolo bien ¿te la mereces?- le comento con desdén para despues salir de la habitacion cerrando la puerta con llave y dejando a la pobre joven Brandon en el suelo llorando y sangrando.

**...Yo no se ustedes pero si yo tuviera a ese tal joven Hale enfrente lo golpeaba y me iba corriendo jaja. Que les parecio? les gusto? espero que si... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! les mando un abrazo a todos y muchos buenos deseos para que este 2012 este lleno de felicidad y exito para ustedes. Muchisimas gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus comentarios... Los quiero mucho! cuidense nos vemos luego.. xoxo**

**PD:: Por cierto tengo una pagina en facebook sobre todas mis publicaciones asi que si quieren saber adelantos, ver los videos y canciones de mis historias o recomiendaciones personales sobre los fanfics que he leido pueden encontrar el Link en mi perfil... un beso ¡GRACIAS!**


	10. Heridas

**¡Monitos! Tarde demasiado, estoy consciente pero la verdad no se me ocurria nada y espero que lo que logre escribir les guste, leanla y nos vemos mas adelante ;).**

**_NOTA:: _La historia es de mi invension pero los nombres son de la saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>-Buenos días señora- le saludo de forma apenada con una charola con fruta.<p>

-¿Dónde está Ángela?- le pregunto con las lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas acostada en posición fetal.

-Está siendo curada, por el médico- le dijo mirando al suelo con temor. Dejo la charola junto a Alice.

-Me alegra y gracias por ayudarme ayer- le dijo sin rastro de ánimo en la voz

-No fue nada señorita, si necesita algo no dude en llamarme- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación del joven Hale. No comió nada como era costumbre. Tocaron a su puerta y cerró los ojos por instinto y se encogió aun más aun cuando eso le provocaba dolor en la espalda.

-¿Señorita Brandon?- pregunto una voz masculina desconocida -Soy el doctor Weber, el joven Hale me envió con usted- le dijo y a duras penas fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días pase- le dijo sin olvidar sus modales.

-Mucho gusto, amm ¿Podría ver la herida?- le pregunto y ella asintió, la chica que había salido hacia unos momentos entro y a sus espaldas entro Jasper.

-Vaya, no pensé que fueran profundas- sopeso el doctor. –Debieron haberme llamado desde ayer-

-Me alegra que haya venido doctor, sigo sin explicarme como paso esto- le dijo Jasper con una fingida preocupación mientras veía las largas marcas de su castigo en la espalda de Alice.

-Recuéstese boca abajo por favor- le pidió a Alice mientras preparaba vendas y agua. –Sinceramente, estas heridas no parecen ser por culpa de una caída- le comento el doctor a Jasper con cierta sospecha.

-Ni yo puedo explicarme cómo fue que se cayeron, supongo que al perder el conocimiento pues…- dejo el comentario inconcluso encogiéndose de hombros, Alice le lanzo una mirada asesina.

El doctor limpio y curo sus heridas mientras que Alice mordía una almohada para resistir el dolor y una que otra vez se aferraba al colchón y gritaba, pero eso si nunca dejo de llorar.

-Le agradezco que haga esto pero por favor reciba el pago con el portero, debo retirarme por asuntos de trabajo- se disculpo Jasper y salió de la habitación.

-Listo- dijo el doctor después de haberle vendado casi todo el torso. La ayudo a sentarse.

-Muchas gracias doctor- le dijo Alice aun con lagrimas en los ojos y después le tomo la mano -Por favor lléveme con usted, por favor sáqueme de aquí- le suplico de rodillas frente a él ahora su dignidad estaba en el olvido.

-Lo siento señorita pero no quiero tener problemas con la familia Hale- se disculpo y salió cerrando la puerta con llave.

En la casa Cullen…

-Hola preciosa- le saludo Edward a Isabella al entrar a su habitación después del almuerzo, mientras ella estaba recargada en la pared más lejana de la puerta. –Estaba pensando, ¿Cuándo me darás un baño como el de ayer?- le pregunto el insinuante. Ella hizo un gesto de asco.

-Aléjese por favor es el ser mas asqueroso que haya conocido en mi vida- le dijo de forma retadora.

-¿Y? No puedes huir de mi querida- le dijo plantándole un beso a la fuerza, luego él suspiro -Pero ahora no puedo montarte, debo de verme con Jasper en la cantina pero en la noche recobrare el tiempo perdido preciosa- le dijo de forma acosadora, volvió a besarla tocando sus glúteos y acercándola a él. Se separo de ella y se va de la habitación. Jessica llego para ayudarle con su ducha.

En la cantina del pueblo…

-Hale, que sorpresa- dijo el joven Cullen al verlo allí sentado con una copa en la mano.

-Cullen- le dijo a manera de saludo. Charlaron de sus vidas…

-Vaya, lo impresionante es que volvió- comento Edward cuando le conto sobre su permiso a Alice.

-Pero tarde y tuve que darle una lección, tu sabes nadie se burla de mi autoridad- le dijo a su amigo con la mirada perdida en el fondo de la cantina sin ver nada en especial.

-Nunca cambias Hale, eres todo un ejemplo a seguir- le dijo insinuando un brindis, chocaron sus vasos y sonrieron.

-¿Y cómo te va con tu arpía?- le pregunto el joven Hale, dejando su vaso con coñac sobre la mesa.

-Es necia pero siempre se doblega ante mi- le respondió con un guiño, ambos rieron.

-Como debe de ser, las hembras solo deben de obedecernos y mas ellas pues, somos sus dueños- comento Hale con una maliciosa sonrisa. Su amigo Peter entro y llego hasta ellos.

-¿Qué tal muchachos? Que sorpresa verlos aquí- comento sentándose en una silla libre en su mesa.

-Peter- dijo a saludo Hale.

-¿Por qué ya no han visitado el casino?- les pregunto.

-Hemos estado ocupados- comento Cullen.

-Vaya- comento Peter ante la sequedad en la que sus colegas le hablaban.

-Además, el casino deja entrar a cualquiera- comento Hale quien gustaba de la antes exclusividad del casino.

-Podríamos juntarnos a jugar en alguna casa- comento Peter.

-No me parece mala idea- comento Edward

-Nos vemos en el casino esta noche- les dijo -No podre jugar con mi juguetito así que nos vemos allá- les dijo y termino su vaso de coñac para después salir del lugar.

-Está un poco raro, ¿no?- le pregunto Peter a Edward.

-Ya lo conoces- le dijo para retirarse igual.

En el despacho Hale…

-Ya era hora de que te dignaras a venir- le dijo el Sr. Garrett a su hijo cuando lo vio entrar -Tienes trabajo- le dijo su padre haciendo sonar varios papeles apilados.

-¿Qué paso en casa?- pregunto el Sr. Hale a mitad de la tarde.

-¿De qué habla?- le pregunto su hijo.

-Vi al doctor Weber entrar y salir en la mañana-

-Nada grave, tu pago y tu sierva tropezaron y se hirieron- comento sin despegar los ojos del documento que leía o al menos del que le hacía pensar a su padre que leía.

-¿No las golpeaste tu?- le pregunto su padre volviéndose a mirarlo.

-Contribuí un poco- acepto su hijo sin interés.

-Sabes que está mal que golpees a las mujeres- le regaño su padre.

-Igual lo hacías con mi madre, así que no tienes cara para reclamarme además la joven Brandon es de mi propiedad y lo que haga con ella no es cosa que te incumba- le respondió su altanero hijo con algo de coraje y resentimiento en la voz. –Por cierto debo irme- le informo levantándose de su lugar

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto su padre ahora muy enojado.

-Al casino, me veré allí con Cullen y Pearson- le dijo y salió de su despacho. Garrett tomo un bote de tinta que tenía cerca y lo lanzo a la puerta.

-Cada día lo odio mas- murmuro con los puños sobre la mesa.

En la casa Hale…

-Señorita le traje algo de comer- le dijo la jovencita que le había ayudado ayer.

-Llévatela, a menos de que le hayas puesto cianuro- le comento de forma monótona.

-Debe comer algo para que pueda recuperarse más fácil- le dijo la jovencita.

-No importa- susurro la joven Brandon.

-Coma algo, debo volver a la cocina- le dijo a manera de despido, el estomago de Alice rugió y de mala gana se sentó en la cama quedando frente al espejo, tenía el dorso vendado y gracias a su mediano tamaño de busto se ocultaba a la perfección…

-Parezco hombre- se dijo a si misma al mirarse, lo que hizo que su mente divagara…

* * *

><p><strong>...Aca estamos de nuevo ¿Que les parecio? sinceramente no tengo ningun comentario pues mi mente termino seca despues de terminar este capitulo que por cierto acabo de terminar hace 5 minutos jajaja... espero que la espero no haya sido en vano y porfa haganme saber si les gusto ;)... muchisimas gracias por su apoyo , xoox... nos leemos luego.<strong>

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en facebook... el link en mi perfil ;)**


	11. Rumores

**¡HOLA! como han estado? espero que muuy bien y sin tareas como su servidora jajajaja por fin lo termine! :D despues de una corta/larga espera jaja por fin pude terminarlo, gracias a que mis maestros se relajaron y pararon con sus obsecivas tareas _ jaja... bueno aii se los dejo, pero, les advierto una cosa, no tenia mucha imaginacion so.. espero les guste y nos leemos en un ratillo mas ;).**

_**NOTA::**_**La historia es mia, pero los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo creada por la querida Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>En el casino del pueblo…<span>

-Oye Hale pase por el boticario- comento Peter mirando sus cartas.

-¿Y?- pregunto Jasper volviéndose a mirarlo y tomando su copa.

-Pues escuche algo, ¿Que paso en tu casa? ¿Le hiciste algo a esa chica?- le pregunto ahora mirándolo, Jasper tomo un poco de su coñac y lo miro con severidad.

-Lo que pase o no pase en mi casa no es asunto tuyo, ¿está claro Peter?- le respondió de una forma casi amenazante.

-Lo acabas de aceptar- murmuro Peter, Jasper golpeo en la mesa con enojo y todos se sobresaltaron, Edward solo miraba a su amigo con la advertencia.

-Calma Jasper- le dijo Edward con extrema indiferencia.

-Solo te lo decía por que el viejo ira la próxima semana a cambiar el vendaje o algo así- le explico Peter, tomando sus cartas nuevamente.

-Ya que- comento con disgusto el joven Hale. La noche paso entre juegos, coñac y mujeres.

1 semana después…

-Buenos días señorita Brandon- le dijo el médico entrando a la habitación.

-Buenos días- respondió Alice con voz monótona.

-Colóquese boca abajo por favor, debo revisar las heridas- le indico el médico y Alice lo hizo. Se puso boca abajo en la orilla de la cama y es medico desato el camisón que traía puesto pues no presionaba las heridas y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje.

-Algunas heridas van mejorando- dijo el médico -Hm como lo supuse, una de sus heridas se ha infectado un poco- le informo y Alice no hizo nada más que echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué puede hacer con eso?- le pregunto Ángela que ya estaba en actividad y sus heridas no habían sido tan graves como las de Alice. Su voz tiene un poco de asco.

-Debo quitar la infección antes de que se propague- informo nuevamente el médico.

-¿Dolerá?- pregunto Alice con los ojos cerrados.

-Me temo que si- dijo el médico exhalando -Ángela tráeme una aguja y una vela- le pidió a la mujer que hacía una semana había curado.

-Pero... pero ¿Qué va a hacer?- pregunto Alice asustada.

-Quemare la infección sentirá un ligero ardor y luego aplicare un poco de alcohol así que le recomiendo que muerda algo- le dijo el médico a Alice, Ángela llego con la aguja y una vela encendida.

-Ángela ¿podrías darme un abrecartas?- le pidió Alice nerviosa a su amiga, ella solo asintió y le paso uno de plata.

-Bien muérdelo, voy a empezar- le dijo el médico a Alice, quien comenzó a sentir algo caliente en su espalda y le causaba dolor, mas no tanto como para morder con fuerza el abre cartas, pero después sintió como si algo caliente la cortara, pero cuando en verdad mordió con fuerza cuando sintió un líquido que le quemaba la piel ante el ardor que le ocasionaba, era el alcohol que caía sin parar en la herida abierta, no resistió y comenzó a gritar aferrándose a la sabana.

-Tranquila Alice ya casi termina ¿Verdad doctor?- le pregunto Ángela al médico, pero él no dijo nada. Alice volvió a sentir esa quemazón y grito de nuevo.

-Ya casi termino- murmuro el médico, que ya solo limpiaba la herida con agua, pues, había sangrado de nuevo. Cuando sintió lo fresco del agua, Alice pudo soltar la sabana y respirar con naturalidad. El médico le pidió que se sentara para así poder vendarla de nuevo.

-Vendré en dos días, para revisar esa herida- le dijo el médico cuando Alice ya estaba vestida con su holgado camisón.

-Está bien doctor, aquí lo esperare- le dijo Alice.

-Lo acompaño a la puerta- le dijo Ángela y salieron de la habitación. Alice se quedo allí llorando por su desgraciada vida.

En la casa Cullen…

-¿A sabido algo de mi hermana?- le pregunto Isabella a Edward mientras le sobaba los pies.

-Si- respondió sin volverse a mirarla.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?- le pregunto ella interrumpiendo el masaje.

-No te detengas- le ordeno Edward e Isabella volvió a lo suyo. –Pero te lo diré, de todos modos ya se corre el chisme por la servidumbre- comento él con desagrado -A sido visitada por el médico últimamente- le dijo.

-¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?- grito Isabella preocupada.

-No se desobedece a Hale sin recibir su merecido- le dijo él, le hizo una seña con el dedo para que siguiera sobando sus pies.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hizo ese…-

-¡Hey! No te atrevas a ofender a Hale frente a mi- le interrumpió el para advertirle, Isabella se encogió de hombros y siguió.

-No paso nada, fue a visitar a tu madre y bueno pues llego después de cuando debía- dijo su dueño con indiferencia.

-¡¿Qué? ¿La visito y no me dijo nada?- expreso Isabella pensativa, había tenido la idea de que si Alice visitaba a su mamá al menos le diría. A Edward se le ocurrió algo…

-Si, no quería que tu lo supieras ya sabes quería pasar tiempo a solas con tu mamá y no quería que estuvieras allí para quitarle cariño. De hecho Jasper me lo comento, pero me dijo que no te dijera nada pues así lo quería Alice- le dijo mirándola con una maldad disimulada detrás de la indiferencia y falsa injusticia en la voz.

-No, me está mintiendo, ella no es así- le dijo Isabella en defensa de su hermana.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte con algo así? Yo solo te digo lo que me dijeron a mi- le dijo con una caricia en la barbilla de Isabella, allí vio la oportunidad de librarse de sus preguntas sobre su pequeña y odiosa hermana cada vez que salía a ver a Jasper. –Lo siento pero creo que tu hermana ya cambio- le dijo con una falsa lastima, que hizo que Isabella se quedara pensativa con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo creo- murmuro.

-Anda no te interrumpas, no pares hasta que yo te diga- le dijo Edward a Isabella para que siguiera masajeando sus pies.

Esa noche en el casino del pueblo…

-Así que le dije a esa tonta que su querida hermanita ya no lo quería junto a ella- les conto Edward a Peter y Jasper, sus amigos soltaron a reír.

-Eres cruel- comento Jasper sin parar de reír.

-Cada quien a su manera- le dijo e hicieron un pequeño brindis chocando sus copas con coñac.

-¿Y qué tal esta tu protegida?- pregunto Peter a Jasper.

-¿Protegida? Jaja estaría protegida lejos de mí y muero por algo de diversión- dijo y le llamo a una morena con curvas marcadas y ligero, se sentó en su regazo.

-Pues disfruta- dijo Peter -Yo invito- le dijo alzando su copa.

-Que considerado Peter-le agradeció Jasper y entonces se levanto de su silla. –Buenas noches caballeros- les dijo y fue a una de las puertas del fondo en donde había unos cuartos donde dormían las chicas.

-Sabes Peter, algún día voy a tener a esa maldita víbora- le dijo mirando al vacio.

-¿La pequeña Brandon?- pregunto Peter algo confundido -Pensé que ya la habías desflorado- le dijo

-No, no pude esa maldita se puso muy agresiva y si quería tener hijos algún día era mejor dejarlo así- comento Edward, sabía que Peter temía de esos dos pues con una sola palabra podían matarlo por traicionarlos.

-Ya veo, creo que solo tienes que tomarla desprevenida- le aconsejo Peter con un guiño.

-Si, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad esa maldita escuincla me las paga- dijo Cullen antes de tomar un poco de su coñac.

Al día siguiente

Cerca de la casa Brandon…

-…Escuche que la pequeña Brandon fue golpeada, el médico ha ido varias veces a la mansión Hale- comento una mujer de servidumbre.

-Si, charle con una de las sirvientas de la casa Hale y me dijo que la pobrecita gritaba del dolor cuando la curaron ayer- dijo la otra mujer. Kate estaba suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-Disculpen, ¿están hablando de Alice Brandon?- les pregunto preocupada.

-Kate, no sabíamos que estabas por aquí- le dijo la primera mujer arrepentida de haber hablado sin mirar. Kate entendió la respuesta y fue directo al despacho del Sr. Garrett.

-Kate ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Eleazar sorprendido de ver a su esposa allí con esa cara de aflicción.

-¡Mas te vale que recuperes a tus hijas Eleazar!- le advirtió su esposa en un grito.

-¿Qué escándalo es ese?- salió el joven Hale molesto por los gritos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?- fue Kate a reclamarle y darle un golpe con su sombrilla.

-Eleazar calma a tu mujer, ¿Que falta de respeto es esa? Ahora entiendo el comportamiento del par de víboras que tienes por hijas- le dijo a Eleazar.

-¡No le llame así a mis hijas!- le grito Kate -¡Que le hiciste a mi pequeña!- le reclamo la madre en un grito.

-Basta ya de escándalo, no puedo creer que se deje llevar por chismes de servidumbre- le dijo el joven Hale con algo de desdén por la madre de su prisionera.

-Dígame la verdad- le exigió ella ahora sin gritar.

-Kate, querida ve a casa, hablaremos cuando llegue- le dijo Eleazar empujándola a la puerta.

-Hágale caso a su marido, mujer impertinente- le dijo a Kate con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Es un..- comenzó a decir Kate con enojo

-¡Katherine!- le grito Eleazar para callarla y la llevo a empujones a la puerta, mientras ella mataba con la miraba al patán del joven Hale quien tenía en su poder a una de sus hijas. Cuando Kate salió Eleazar cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Vaya, no sé cómo puedes vivir con esa altanera, al igual que las arpías de tus hijas- le dijo Jasper y entro en la oficina de su padre. Eleazar tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y continuar con su trabajo separando documentos por nivel de importancia o mejor dicho nivel de deuda.

-¿Qué fue todo ese escándalo allá afuera?- pregunto el Sr. Hale sin despegar la mirada de algo que escribía.

-Nada, fue la hembra de tu empleaducho- le dijo su hijo que tomaba un papel.

-Pero ¿Qué quería?- insistió si padre.

-Escucho un rumor de servidumbre y vino a reclamarme la muy inepta- comento con molestia el joven Hale.

-Ya veo- comento su padre y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>...Y aqui estamos de nuevo jajaja, pobre Alice con esas heridas yo ya le habria hecho algo a Jasper ¿Y ustedes?; ¿Que tal con Kate? y el joven Hale de grosero con la madre de su pago... bueno en fin ya me quede en blanco ahora si y debo hacer tarea puff, muchisimas gracias por leerlo y de veras ojala haya sido de su agrado. Me encantaria saber su opinion, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo... cuidense mucho, nos leemos luego xoxo.<strong>

**Byye!**


	12. Noticias

**¡Monitos y monitas! ¿Como les va? Apuesto a que ya me extrañaban jaja, buenisimas noticias por fin termine este capitulo, no es ni el mejor y espero no sea el pero jajaja pero ahora si me costo trabajo tengo tantas ideas que ya ni se como estructurarlo pero bueno aqui se los dejo, siento mucho haber actualizado tan tarde pero es que ya casi me graduo y se emocionan con los proyectos y eso, pero por fin aca esta... de verdad espero les guste y bueno pues ya saben, nos vemos mas adelante. Disfrutenlo ;)**

_**NOTA:: **_**La historia es de mi invension con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>En la casa Hale…<span>

Las semanas pasaron y las heridas de la más pequeña de los Brandon habían cerrado casi del todo…

-Ya está casi lista, solo vendré la próxima semana para retirar el vendaje- le informo el médico del pueblo mientras volvía a vendar su espalda ahora solo para proteger de una infección como hacia un tiempo. Jasper veía la escena algo divertido junto a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por sus servicios doctor- le dijo el joven Hale

-No se preocupe joven Hale, esperemos no haya más caídas en un futuro- le comento el doctor mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Si, espero que la niña Brandon sea más cautelosa de hoy en adelante- comento de forma casual pero Alice pudo notar el doble sentido de sus palabras que para el médico era como una reprimenda a una pequeña, pero para Alice era una amenaza de las serias.

En la casa Cullen…

-No entiendo porque te sigues quejando- le murmuro Edward a Isabella al oído.

-Imposible no quejarme de un animal como usted- le dijo ella mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-A estas alturas ya seria para que te acostumbraras y que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo- le murmuro de la misma forma pero ahora su mano recorría su silueta desnuda bajo las sabanas con las que ella se cubría.

-Nunca lo hare- le dijo ella de forma fría como el hielo.

-Eres hermosa, una joya, la musa de cualquier artista- le susurro a su oído, Isabella había adquirido un extraño gusto por el joven Cullen pues toda su vida desde que Alice gateaba, los halagos eran más para ella por tener facciones más finas y ser diferente. Cuando se referían a ellas solían decir que Isabella era muy bellísima pero Alice era hermosa, hasta su padre prefería mucho mas a Alice pues siempre había querido un varón, Isabella había notado que su madre le demostraba un poco mas de cariño a Alice, no negaba que quería mucho a su hermana pero por dentro le tenía resentimiento, que se aliviaba al escuchar elogios de alguien solo para ella.

-Una flor única- dijo el de nuevo a su oído, ella se volvió a él con una mirada incrédula. –Lo digo de verdad, ¿nunca te habían dicho lo hermosa que eres?- le pregunto el acariciando su brazo.

-No, bueno no tanto como usted- le dijo ella en voz baja.

-Que gente tan tonta al no notarlo, ciega- dijo el jalando su rostro para besarla a la fuerza… pero que sorpresa se llevo cuando ella no puso ninguna resistencia como solía hacerlo y tampoco lo mordió.

En la casa Hale…

-Iré a ver a la viuda Hale tengo que tratar unos negocios con ella- le comento Garrett a su hijo durante el almuerzo.

-¿Y a mí qué?- le respondió el sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Te encargaras del despacho- le dijo y su hijo soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Suerte con eso- le dijo el tomando un poco de vino, se levanto y subió a su habitación, pero se topo con Ángela en la escalera.

-Buenos días joven- le dijo ella agachando la mirada, traía una charola con comida.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto el de forma déspota.

-La comida de la señorita Brandon-

-Dámela- le dijo arrebatándole la charola y yendo a su habitación, entro y vio a su cautiva recostada boca abajo en su cama. -¿Por qué no comes?- le reclamo el poniendo la charola en la cama

-No tengo hambre- le dijo ella lentamente pero llenas de mal humor.

-Come- le ordeno él sonando su pie contra el piso, ella lo ignoro. –Que comas te dije- le dijo él casi gritando arrojándole el agua del vaso junto a ella, Alice se sentó en la cama de molesta, tomo una pera la mordió y se la escupió, para después golpearlo con la pera en la cabeza. El se volvió lentamente con la amenaza en la mirada. –Vas a pagar por eso- le advirtió acercándose a ella paso a paso.

-A estas alturas ya no te tengo miedo- le dijo ella retándolo sin moverse.

-A mí no me golpeas- le dijo jalándola del brazo para tenerla a su altura, ella solo emitió un pequeño quejido -No me escupes y me hablas de usted- le dijo el marcando su mano en el delicado brazo de Alice, levanto la otra mano y estaba a punto de golpearla.

-¡Jasper vámonos ya!- le grito su padre desde abajo, él se volvió frustrado sin soltar a la pequeña Brandon.

-¡Ya voy!- le grito su hijo notoriamente enojado, se volvió lentamente a su esclava y le soltó una bofetada que la tumbo sin tirarla de la cama. –Agradece que me llevan- le dijo antes de salir.

-¡Te odio!- le grito Alice sobando su mejilla.

-¡Igualmente!- le grito él cuando cerró la puerta con llave. Alice se quedo allí gritando contra una almohada, las cicatrices de su espalda ya no necesitaban vendajes pero eran muy tangibles.

-Te vas a quedar en el despacho hasta que yo llegue- le indico Garrett a su hijo.

-Ajá cuando llegues me voy- comento este indiferente.

-No, cuando llegue te quedas- le ordeno él y su hijo exhalo aburrido, Garrett adivino que su hijo haría caso omiso de su indicación. El resto del camino fue silencioso, cuando llegaron Jasper salió sin decir más de la carreta y entro a la oficina.

-Mi padre estará fuera un rato- le dijo Jasper a Eleazar entrando a la oficina de su padre y volvió a salir con varios papeles. –Tienes trabajo extra- le aviso el joven Hale al empleado.

-Pero, pero ya tengo demasiado- le dijo Eleazar espantado por mas trabajo.

-Cuestionar la orden de tu superior está muy mal- le dijo Jasper y salió de allí. Camino por el pueblo yendo a la casa Cullen.

En casa de la viuda Hale…

-Hola hermana- le saludo Garrett besando su mano.

-Hola Garrett- le saludo ella sonriéndole, tenía un hermoso vestido tinto vaporoso de manga larga.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- le pregunto su hermano.

-Siéntate- le indico ella y él se sentó en un sillón junto a ella. –Eh escuchado mucho sobre el comportamiento de mi sobrino con la jovencita que trajo a la cena- le dijo ella indignada.

-Ya veo, fue un accidente- excuso él por su hijo.

-No lo excuses hermano- le pidió ella. –No quiero que ese tipo de habladurías abunden en el pueblo, no quiero que se manche nuestro apellido- le dijo ella con la misma indignación.

-No volverá a suceder- le prometió su hermano con la vergüenza en su rostro, le haría entender a su hijo.

-Recibí una carta del conde Alcázar de España, que como sabrás tiene una propiedad a las afueras- le informo haciendo una pausa. –Pasara una temporada allí y deseo hacer una fiesta de bienvenida- le informo a su hermano menor.

-Es una buena noticia mi querida Rose- le dijo él con un aplauso. -¿Cuándo llegara?-

-Tocara puerto en un mes- le dijo ella con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. –Escúchame Garrett no quiero más habladurías- le reprimió.

-Te lo prometo- le dijo él con el compromiso impreso en la voz.

-Espero controles a tu primogénito- le dijo ella levantándose. –Al igual que espero verte pronto hermanito- le dijo ella con algo de nostalgia.

-Anda con cuidado Rosalie- le dijo Garrett un segundo antes de salir de la gran casa de la viuda Hale.

-También tu hermano- se despidió ella.

En la casa Cullen…

-Buenos días joven Hale- le saludo el mayordomo.

-Dígale a Cullen que lo espero en el patio- le indico y se paso como perro por su casa. El mayordomo fue directo a la habitación de Edward que seguía dormido al lado de una Isabella enredada en su pierna. Toco varias veces la puerta hasta que Edward abrió.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- le dijo irritado.

-Disculpe joven, pero el joven Hale lo espera en el patio- le informo.

-Bien, dile que ya voy- le dijo Edward de mala gana y fue a buscar ropa. El mayordomo fue a decirle a Jasper el cual bufó. Edward bajo a los minutos.

-Hale, que sorpresa tenerte aquí tan temprano- le saludo su amigo, charlaron un rato de cosas vanas.

-¿Cómo está tu muñequita?- le pregunto Edward.

-Las cicatrices son palpables- le dijo Jasper. –Vamos al casino esta noche- le propuso.

-Por supuesto mi querido amigo- le dijo Edward, hicieron el plan y entonces llego Laurent.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le regaño Jasper.

-Su padre me envió por usted- le contesto él, Jasper gruño.

-Nos vemos esta noche Cullen- se despidió y salió dando tumbos de la casa hacia el despacho de su padre, llego a su oficina casi pateando la puerta.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le regaño su padre.

-No es de tu incumbencia, ¡¿Por qué me mandaste a buscar como a un niño?- le reclamo muy molesto.

-Porque debías quedarte aquí a trabajar- le dijo su padre dos octavas más altas de su voz normal, Jasper solo rodo los ojos.

-Aquí estaba Eleazar- le dijo su hijo sin preocupación.

-Es mi trabajo por ende el tuyo- lo regaño.

-Por favor- dijo Jasper junto con una risa burlona.

-Ten aquí esta TU trabajo- le dijo su padre poniendo unos papeles frente a él.

-Puedes quedarte con tus papelitos inútiles- le dijo Jasper golpeando la mesa.

-Lo único inútil en este lugar ¡eres tú!- le grito su padre con un notorio desprecio en la voz. Se aniquilaron con la mirada el uno al otro, Jasper dio media vuelta y se fue de allí.

En el casino del pueblo…

-Jasper hace mucho que no venias- le susurro su rubia exuberante sentándose en su regazo.

-Lárgate, no te quiero hoy- le ordeno.

-¿No me extrañas?- le dijo ella acercando su cabeza a su prominente pecho.

-Si te necesito te busco, pero ahora lárgate- le ordeno y ella se fue indignada.

-Vaya- comento Edward.

-¿Ya supieron que vendrá el conde de España?- les comento Peter.

-¿Qué conde?- pregunto Jasper.

-Es un español que tiene una hacienda a las afueras del pueblo- les informo su compañero de juego. Jasper se sirvió su copa de coñac.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Edward.

-Lo escuche por ahí- les respondió. Jugaron y bebieron hasta que todos salieron cayéndose de ebrios. Jasper llego en cuatro patas a su casa y a su cuarto.

-¡Ábrete maldita puerta!- grito, pues la puerta estaba cerrada y la abrió de una patada, haciendo que Alice por poco sufriera un infarto. Entro en su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Alice se quedo inmóvil dándole la espalda esperando que no quisiera abusar de ella. –Pero mi querida muñeca- le susurro al oído con perversidad, ella se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La mano de Jasper ya comenzaban a explorar sus piernas, con la otra cubría su boca, pero al llegar a su espalda y sentir las marcas de su castigo se aparto. –iag, lo había olvidado- se quejo. –Con esas marcas te ves repugnante- le dijo y entonces se quedo dormido. Alice agradecía de mil maneras que no le hiciera nada, pero sus palabras la hirieron ahora le parecía repugnante, su orgullo se había visto dañado.

En la casa Cullen…

Edward llego tan embriagado que se quedo dormido a mitad del camino a su habitación por lo que varios sirvientes tuvieron que llevarlo en brazos hasta su cama, Isabella se asusto pero al verlo inconsciente todo susto y angustia se fue.

En la casa Brandon…

Esa tarde cuando Eleazar llego de trabajar.

-¿Qué hacen esas maletas allí?- pregunto curioso al ver el equipaje de su mujer en la puerta y una carreta lista.

-Me voy, iré a visitar a mi hermana- le dijo ella pasando de lado.

-No puedes irte- le ordeno su esposo.

-Solo mírame, no me quedare aquí oyendo como torturan a nuestras hijas por tu maldita culpa- le recrimino y subió a la carreta.

-¡Kate!- le grito Eleazar pero ella lo ignoro, terminaron de subir su equipaje y la carreta se fue, dejando a Eleazar solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vaya, esta largo y hasta ahorita lo note... bueno si les gusto? como ven a este irresponsable?, tienen alguna idea de quien podria ser ese conde español? jajaja yo creo que se sorprenderan al saberlo o al menos eso espero. No tengo mucha imaginacion por el momento ya es tarde y estoy que caigo de sueño solo que no queria irme sin actualizar... Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia en especial jjeejeje, cuidense muchisimo y bueno pues ya saben me encantaria saber si les agrado este cap. Espero actualizar pronto ya que tengo casi todo en mente jajaja... Gracias nuevamente, xoxo.<strong>

**PD:: Recuerden que tengo una pagina en Facebook, el link en mi perfil y espero poder subir bosetos o imagenes con los vestidos que pongo acá. **

**PD 2:: A quienes leen ''Amistad, pasion y secretos'' y/o ''Conflictos Mutuos'' espero ya poder actualizar esta semana o el proximo fin de semana.**


	13. Visitas, decepciones

**¡Monitos, monitas! jaja ya actualice, como dije el capitulo anterior despues de esto ya ire actualizando mas rapido, sin tanto sufrir por la intriga de que pasara con estas pobre chicas desafortunadas, pero bueno espero les guste... ya saben nos vemos en un ratito ;).**

_**NOTA:: La historia es de mi invension, pero los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><span>En la casa Cullen…<span>

-Isabella- le llama desde la ducha. -¡Isabella!- le grito.

-¿Si?- pregunto ella al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ven- le ordeno y ella entro.

En la casa Hale…

Jasper entro a su habitación, junto con Ángela con un balde de agua. Alice no presto atención. El joven Hale hurgo en un baúl con sus vestidos y saco uno rosa pastel muy lindo de escote cuadrado y espalda cubierta.

-Ten- le dijo poniendo el vestido sin cuidado alguno sobre la cama.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella de forma seca y cortante.

-Para que se vista la muñequita- le dijo él en tono falso con una sonrisa de la misma manera. –Quiero que te arregles, iremos de visita. Vuelvo en una hora y te quiero lista necesito hacer algo- le dijo el saliendo de la habitación.

-Ande señorita- le incito Ángela, Alice rodo los ojos y fue a darse un baño. -¿Por qué no come?- le pregunto su única amiga con preocupación.

-No se me antoja nada, de un tiempo para acá me siento mal por las mañana, como asco- le explico Alice mientras ella sacaba su cabello con una tela.

-Sera mejor que el doctor la vea de nuevo- le recomendó Ángela.

-Pero Jasper, no…- comenzó a decir pero no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No se preocupe señorita- le dijo ella. Ángela le ayudo a ponerse el corset no muy ajustado pues le provocaba dolor en las heridas, la ayudo con su vestido y un poco con el peinado. Bajaron a la puerta para esperar al joven Hale, pero Laurent fue quien les pidió subieran a la carreta.

-¿A dónde iremos?- le pregunto Alice en el camino.

-Con Cullen- le respondió sin mirarla, Alice sonrió.

-¿En verdad?- grito de emoción -Podre ver a Isabella- murmuro de alegría.

-Ya, ya cálmate ni que fuera para tanto- le dijo el con desdén.

-Pues para mi si, hace mucho que no veo a mi hermana- le dijo Alice malhumorada.

-Da igual- le dijo y fue lo último que se escucho hasta que llegaron a la casa Cullen.

En la casa Cullen…

-Extraño mucho a Alice- murmuro Isabella en la terraza con su sombrilla verde del mismo color de su vestido. Sonó la campana de la entrada. Unos pasos y un pequeño grito, Isabella se volvió y corrió a abrazar a su hermana, le alegraba mucho verla después de tanto tiempo aunque su recelo había crecido.

-¡Isabella!- le grito Alice de gusto.

-¡Alice!- grito ella de vuelta, la sombrilla que traía Isabella ya estaba en el piso.

-Ahí que bonita escena, las hermanitas se vuelven a ver- comento Jasper burlándose de ellas, pero no se soltaron, a pesar de que el abrazo de Isabella le causaba unas punzadas en la espalda de Alice no se quejaba.

-Que alegría me da verte- le dijo Alice.

-A mí también me alegra Alice- le dijo Isabella ahora soltándola.

-Son patéticas- se quejo Edward.

-No le hagas caso Isabella- le murmuro Alice que les daba la espalda.

-Oh Alice ¿no me saludaras?- le pregunto Edward con un falso tono de ofensa, Alice lo mato con la mirada y el par de amigos soltaron a reír. Isabella y Alice se sentaron en unas pequeñas bancas.

-¿Cómo te va con esta cosa que tienes por custodio?- le pregunto Alice preocupada.

-No me quejo, de hecho ya no lo veo tan malo- murmuro, Alice se quedo boquiabierta.

-No puedo creer lo que dices Isabella Brandon, después de todo lo que te ha hecho, después de tanto que te ha lastimado ¿lo aceptas?- dijo su pequeña hermanita sin poder creer lo que su hermana mayor decía.

-Alice, no tenemos un tiempo en especifico es mejor aceptarlo- le explico su Isabella tratando de hacerla entender.

-No Isabella, nunca aceptare que me lastimen, que me golpeen como a un animal, que abusen de mí cada noche, que me denigren- le dijo ella casi soltando las lágrimas.

-No sufrirías tanto si no te opusieras- le dijo su hermana en forma de consuelo.

-Me repugna verlo, sentirlo, el simple hecho de saber que está en la casa ya me causa malestar- le dijo ella frustrada.

-Alice…-

-Escucha, tengo una idea- le murmuro Alice interrumpiéndola -Podemos escapar, irnos con tía Tanya- le murmuro pero Isabella hizo un mohín.

-¿Alice en verdad quieres cambiar esto?- le pregunto su hermana señalando la casa. –Nunca habíamos tenido tanto- le dijo su hermana, Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Eres increíble Isabella- le dijo su hermana decepcionada.

-Tú huye- le animo.

-No me iré dejándote aquí sola, no puedo creer que prefiera estar con ese espécimen- le dijo.

-Al menos él me dice la verdad- le dijo Isabella cambiando su tono de voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward me dijo que fuiste a ver a mamá- le dijo Isabella un poco indignada con una mirada calculadora.

-Si la visite hacia unas semanas- dijo Alice sonriente. –Está muy bien sin mencionar que está muy triste y me mando tus saludos, nos extraña mucho…- comenzó a contarle su pequeña hermana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- le pregunto molesta interrumpiéndola. Alice se quedo pasmada.

-Fue un trato que hice con Jasper en respecto a la cena de la viuda Hale- le explico Alice aunque eso no justificaba su respuesta y en el interior de verdad se sintió mal pues nunca considero avisarle, ni siquiera le paso por la mente.

-Pudiste haberme dicho- le dijo Isabella dolida.

-Lo siento Isabella es solo que…- dijo Alice pero se quedo sin palabras.

-Edward tiene razón- murmuro mirando a otro lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice incrédula -¿Qué te dijo ese animal?- le pregunto ella ahora molesta.

-Solo algo que ahora veo es verdad- le dijo. A unos cuantos metros los jóvenes Cullen y Hale disfrutaban la escena con gran gozo.

-¿Crees que se peleen?- le pregunto Edward a Jasper.

-No nos beneficia pero aun así, espero que no- murmuro él con malicia.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le exigió Alice una respuesta a su hermana algo que en muy pocas ocasiones hacia.

-Que no quisiste que yo lo supiera para ir sola con mamá y tenerla para ti sola, que no interrumpiera tu tiempo madre e hija- le soltó Isabella muy dolida.

-No puedo creer que después de tantos años, creas mas en lo que te ha dicho ese imbécil- le dijo Alice, parándose de la banca y yendo hacia Edward. -¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le reclamo ella.

-Cálmate arpía, ella merecía saber la verdad- le dijo de forma comprensiva llena de falsedad.

-Esa no es la verdad- le dijo ella pisándole el pie.

-Jasper calma a tu maldita perra- le dijo quejándose de dolor. Jasper soltó a reír.

-Esto es mucho más divertido- se burlo él.

-Eres un imbécil Hale- dijo Edward que recibía una patada en la pierna por haberla llamado de esa manera.

-¡Ya!- le grito Jasper jalándola del brazo.

-Gracias- le dijo su casi hermano. Isabella veía la escena a un metro de ahí, Alice se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada.

-Ven Isabella- le llamo Edward disimulando la orden. Ella fue. Habían llegado por la tarde y comenzaba a anochecer.

-Creo que es hora de irme- le dijo Jasper a Edward en un tono muy sospechoso.

-Bien nos vemos mañana- le dijo su amigo. Sonrieron de una forma muy maliciosa.

-Bien- dijo Jasper y lanzo a Alice hacia Edward quien la atrapo con fuerza desnudándola con la mirada y Edward le aventaba a Isabella a quien Jasper había sujetado de la misma manera.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Isabella confundida.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunto Jasper burlándose.

-Me da asco tocar a tu hermana y ya casi olvido como la pase contigo- le explico con una mirada que intimidaba, gruñendo en su oído. Alice volvió a sentir una punzada en su interior al escuchar la verdad de las palabras de su peor pesadilla.

-Y como no pude tenerte, fue tan amable de prestarte una noche- le dijo Edward a Alice haciéndole un cariño en su mejilla.

-No, ¡son unos parásitos insensibles!- les grito Isabella, forcejeando con Jasper.

-Vaya, vaya ahora la valiente es la otra- dijo en burla Edward.

-Son los seres más horribles que he conocido en mi vida- les dijo Alice, mirándolos con odio y frustración.

-Somos los únicos seres más horribles que conoces y conocerás en toda tu vida- le dijo Jasper plantándole un beso a la fuerza. –Nos vemos Cullen- le dijo y se fue jalando a Isabella.

-Por fin vas a ser mía- gruño Edward más con coraje que con deseo y la jalo hacia él.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo ¿Que tal? yo no se pero son unos animales y si me los topara, sinceramente... corria jajaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo... nos remontaremos a los primeros capitulos ;) ... me encantaria saber si les gusto y qe les parece esta pequeña vuelta que esta dando la historia jajaja bueno los dejo, cuidense y muchas gracias por leer ''ADD'' ;)... xoxo.<strong>


	14. Intercambio inesperado

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Lo se los hice esperar DEMASIADO! pero por fin pude terminarlo espero les guste es solo un poco mas de drama para estas pobres chicas, siento actualizar hasta ahora pero es que estaba en las ultimas de la escuela y la graduacion bueeno fue una locura y hasta antier pude ponerme ya con tranquilidad a terminar este nuevo cap jaja... pero bueno ya saben nos vemos mas tardesito con una pequeña noticia jajaja ... disfrutenlo.**

_**NOTA::**__**La historia es de mi invension con los personajes de la saga de crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><span>En la casa Cullen…<span>

-Déjeme, ¡no!- grito Alice desesperada tratando de empujarlo pero le tenía tan cerca que le imposibilitaba mover los brazos.

-Una vez te salvaste pero no lo harás esta vez- le advirtió y asalto su cuello para besarlo aun cuando ella se quejaba y forcejeaba.

En la casa Hale…

Jasper bloqueaba la puerta para que Isabella no pudiera saltar de la carreta.

-Ya extraño a las chicas Brandon- murmuro él con una pesada carga de lujuria.

-Ya me tuvo una vez, por favor déjeme ir- le suplico ella en medio del llanto de impotencia, apenas había creído que Edward la apreciaba más que a una esclava pero la realidad era diferente, nunca había cambiado.

-Eso es lo divertido que eres más fácil que la deforme de tu hermana- le dijo el sonriendo cínicamente.

-No la llame así, no es deforme- defendió a su hermana.

-No le has visto la espalda por eso lo dices y como me da asco tocarla, que la disfrute alguien más- dijo dando un pequeño aplauso al final, llegaron a la mansión Hale, Jasper no dudo y la cargo como a un costal de papas hasta su habitación en donde cerro con llave.

-No, no, no, no por favor- murmuro ella caminando de espaldas hasta topar con una pared mientras iba viendo como Jasper se quitaba en cinturón, las botas.

-No es algo que hayas hecho ya, Edward me cuenta lo que haces- dijo Jasper en tono casual, Isabella bajo la mirada.

-Lo que él me hace hacer- dijo en su defensa, salto frente a ella y la pego a su cuerpo ella podía sentir cada centímetro del cuerpo de Jasper mientras el metía sus manos bajo su vestido y tocaba cada parte de ella.

-Por fin un poco de diversión- murmuro Jasper mientras devoraba su cuello, recibiendo manasos de Isabella.

-¡Estoy preñada!- grito Isabella su secreto, Jasper la miro de frente.

-Con esa mentira no te salvaras- le dijo el mirándola de frente.

-No es mentira es cierto, estoy preñada- le volvió a decir ahora con un pequeño balbuceo que hizo que Jasper lo dudara.

-Maldita mentirosa- le dijo y la lanzo a la cama con mucha fuerza, solo que Isabella se golpeo el estomago con la orilla de la misma, comenzó a gritar con sus manos en su vientre y a llorar de dolor. –No fue para tanto- le regaño Jasper jalándola del brazo y alzándola para mirarla pero al ver el piso ensangrentado miro fijamente a Isabella, de una forma extraña. –No mentías- dijo en tono serio y la soltó haciendo que cayera nuevamente al piso y comenzara gritar de dolor nuevamente. Jasper salió y llamo a Ángela, ella volvió y se quedo pasmada al ver la escena.

-Oh por Dios señorita Isabella- le dijo Ángela preocupada. –Iré por la partera, ya vuelvo- le dijo y salió corriendo, volvió a los 10 minutos.

-Srita. Brandon- dijo la partera tocando el hombro de Isabella que lloraba y gritaba de dolor. Jasper ya se había ido de la casa le aburrían esas cosas. La recostó en el piso y le hizo tomar unas hierbas, un té. Le toco el estomago y el vientre.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Ángela que sostenía la mano de la hermana de su ''dueña''

-Se repondrá, necesita reposo y tomar estas hierbas por la mañana, tarde y la noche, después de eso en uno días se pondrá mejor y ya el tiempo le irá dando fuerza otra vez- explico la vieja mujer. Le entrego una bolsa llena de hierbas raras a Ángela y se fue, Isabella ya estaba dormida. Ángela salió corriendo a buscar a Jasper pero no lo encontró.

-Laurent- le dijo cuando lo vio en el patio seduciendo a la cocinera. -¡Laurent!- le grito y le dijo que fuera hacia ella.

-Que rayos quieres- le dijo él irritado.

-Tenemos que llevar a la Srita. Isabella a la casa Cullen, está muy mal herida.- le pidió.

-Veamos- dijo Laurent y fueron juntos a la habitación del joven Hale. Al verla Laurent sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo y la metió a la carreta, Ángela sostenía su cabeza en sus piernas.

-La llevaremos a su casa con sus padres- dijo Ángela.

-No- la atajo Laurent -La llevaremos a la casa Cullen ella le pertenece al joven Edward- dijo él de forma seca y le ordeno al chofer ir hacia donde los Cullen.

En la casa Cullen…

Edward ya tenía acorralada a Alice contra una esquina de su habitación a donde se la llevo a jalones y golpes.

-Eres un salvaje, no mereces vivir- le dijo Alice y le escupió.

-¿Y tu si? Siendo una prostituta- le dijo Edward antes de lanzarse a su boca, ella forcejeo y trataba de aventarlo aun cuando la pared le lastimaba la espalda. La tumbo al suelo y se sentó sobre ella con el vestido hasta la cintura con una mano en su boca, ella lo mordió profundamente pero el solo se quejo, la sangre escurría por la mejilla de Alice y no podía mas que retorcerse de dolor cuando Edward después de todo logro entrar en ella sosteniendo la pierna de Alice en su cintura con tanta fuerza que sus dedos seguro se quedarían marcados como manchas purpuras sobre su blanca piel, después de unos minutos Edward ya podía decir que había poseído a ambas hermanas Brandon como su amigo lo había hecho, le destapo la boca para poder desatar su vestido y dejarlo de lado.

-¡Es un maldito bastardo, sin honor…- comenzó a gritarle Alice pero este la calló con una fuerte bofetada. –Ustedes creen que con golpes aprenderemos pero están muy equivocados- le dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos, matándolo con la mirada.

-Pero solo dime una cosa, quien está sobre quien- le dijo Edward burlándose de ella riendo, Alice enfurecida le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado lo que hizo enfurecer al joven Cullen que comenzó a ahorcarla. Casi pierde el conocimiento, ya estaba poniéndose morada y solo podía ver los ojos iracundos de Edward.

-¡Joven Cullen!- grito una mujer a sus espaldas. Este se distrajo y Alice pudo respirar de nuevo, estaba fingiendo su inconsciencia.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- dijo enfurecido, al ver a dos criados de la casa de su amigo se puso su pantalón rápido.

-La joven Isabella, está mal- dijo Ángela llena de preocupación.

-¿Qué rayos le paso? ¿Se cayó?- pregunto Edward a burla por lo sucedido con Alice.

-No, perdió su progenie- le dijo Ángela muy molesta, Edward se quedo pensativo pero después volvió a ser el frio de antes.

-Déjenla en la habitación extra de la planta de abajo- les ordeno y ellos tuvieron que dejarla allí, Ángela le pasó las instrucciones a la joven que cuidaba de ella. Alice todavía se recuperaba, se levanto del piso con un fuerte dolor en el vientre, se acomodo el vestido desgarrado por la lucha que habían tenido para que al final ese infeliz lograra su cometido.

-¿Qué le paso a Isabella?- pregunto Alice con miedo.

-Estaba preñada- dijo Edward sin interés.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie, petrificada del susto y la preocupación.

-Ya lárgate ya no te necesito por ahora- le dijo Edward jalándola a la puerta, pero antes de que ella saliera se volvió y le araño la cara. –Arpía del infierno- se quejo jaloneándola del brazo.

-Mismo lugar en donde se pudrirá para siempre- le dijo Alice retándolo con los ojos, el la aventó fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta. Alice fue quejándose hasta la puerta de donde salió a la calle, la gente la miraba pues tenía sangre en el rostro, estaba golpeada, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y su vestido estaba desgarrado. Ángela y Laurent ya se habían ido. Iba caminando con su mano en el vientre, quejándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba libre y tomo camino a su casa, con su padre, rogo por qué no la viera nadie al pasar por el despacho Hale. Pasó rápido cuando más gente pasó por allí. Logro pasar el despacho y llego triunfal a su antigua casa, a donde pertenecía de verdad.

En la casa Cullen…

-Srita. Isabella- le llamo Jessica preocupada pues se veía inconsciente.

-Déjala, solo exagera- le dijo Edward en la puerta.

-Es un insensible- le dijo la chica.

-Dime algo que no sepa- le dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿No se da cuenta de que perdió un hijo de su sangre?- le dijo Jessica. Edward estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Cómo se que era mío?- le pregunto el joven Cullen despreocupado y receloso. Machista.

-Por favor joven…- empezó a decir Jessica en defensa de Isabella.

-¡Jasper la tuvo primero!- grito y dio un golpe en la puerta y salió dando tumbos molesto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Jessica pensó que se había roto los nudillos.

En la casa Brandon…

Alice llego a tocar la campana de la entrada, pero no escucho nada.

-Abran, por favor abra alguien- murmuro con desesperación Alice.

-¿A quien busca señorita?- le pregunto una mujer que pasaba por allí, una vecina.

-A la señora Brandon- dijo Alice sin mirarle, pues aun no la reconocía.

-Oh no está, se fue hace un tiempo y quién sabe si regrese- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Y la servidumbre?- le pregunto Alice de nuevo apenas mirando a la mujer.

-La mujer se fue con la señora Brandon y a los demás ya no los he visto- dijo la mujer y se pasó de largo, dejando a Alice sola enfrente de su casa soltándose a llorar. Vio pasar la gente, sintió una mirada inquisitiva pero afronto el temor y levanto la mirada a lo lejos y vio como Jasper subía a su carreta. Alice no se movió, sabía que aunque corriera la alcanzarían los caballos y le iría mucho peor, en esa situación quien tenía la culpa era del joven Cullen. La carreta se detuvo frente a ella y la puerta se abrió mas nadie se asomo, dudo.

-Mas te vale entrar- le advirtió la voz severa del joven Hale. Se levanto y entro en la carreta temerosa de su opresor.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo! como ven? se esperaban eso de Isabella? Que creen que pase con ella? y que fue esa rabieta de Edward? pobre de Alice sin escape... pero bueno estas pobres chicas la pasan mal y eso no termina aqui jaja... de veras me encantaria saber si les gusto ;)<strong>

**No se si ya supieron que los administradores de Fanfiction quieren quitar la clasificacion M y las historias de esta categoria, no estoy segura de cuando comenzo ni si sera cierto pero desde hoy les aviso que en caso de que ya no vieran ''Apuestas del Destino'' comenzare a subir los capitulos en la pagina de Facebook cuyo link esta en mi perfil, espero de verdad que esto no pase pero solo para prevenir baje la intencidad de las escenas en este capitulo o al menos eso creo yo jajaja... bueno ya me voy, cuidense mucho! mil gracias por seguir este drama y les agradezco a quienes me apresuran y preguntan ''q onda con la actualizacion'' jajaja me encanta que disfruten de esto... xoxo**

**PD:: Subire otro capitulo con el anuncio del problema de los admins a continuacion no se emocionen jajajajaja ;)**


	15. Bienvenido Conde

**...No tengo perdon de Dios u.u ... no tengo mas que decir que nos leemos mas tarde... ojala que les guste! de verdad ;)**

**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><span>A mitad del camino a la casa Hale…<span>

-¿Qué demonios hacías en la calle?- le pregunto Jasper con desdén y furia.

-Tu amiguito me saco de su casa- le dijo ella mirándolo con odio y adolorida.

-Querrás decir joven Cullen- le dijo el corrigiéndola.

-No importa, ¿Qué le hizo a mi hermana?- le pregunto Alice furibunda al recordarla en brazos del confidente del señor Garrett, ese patán. Jasper soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Nada- dijo el secamente, lo que hizo que Alice se enfureciera a tal grado de levantarse para agreder a su opresor. –Cuidado jovencita- le advirtió tomando su brazo presionándolo con fuerza. Ella gimió de dolor.

-¿Qué le hizo?-le exigió ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Yo no le hice nada ella fue la que se tropezó y cayó contra la cama- le dijo él empujándola al otro lado de la carreta.

-¿Por qué estaba tan mal?- le pregunto furiosa, el sonrió.

-Estaba preñada- le dijo entre risas, Alice se quedo sin aliento.

-Cómo pudo hacerle algo tan ruin, barbaján sin escrúpulos- le ataco y se le lanzo para golpearlo, pero el detenía sus brazos mientras ella forcejeaba y lloraba por su hermana.

-No lo sabía- le dijo lanzándola de nuevo contra la carreta, se golpeo la cabeza.

-Pobre Isabella- murmuro en un sollozo y no paró de llorar hasta que entraron en la gran casa Hale.

En la casa Cullen…

-Por aquí- le indico Edward a la partera del pueblo, él lo siguió hasta la habitación en donde estaba la hija mayor de los Brandon.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto la partera.

-Estaba preñada- dijo Edward con irritación, porque lo estaba y más que nada porque no sabía si era de él o de su amigo…

-A perdido mucha sangre- murmuro la partera, pensó un momento -Preparare unas hiervas que necesito se las den- indico la partera mirando al joven Cullen.

-Jessica- le ordeno a la joven que ayudaba y acompañaba a su premio, ella asintió e hizo caso a todo lo que la partera iba diciendo, debería darle un té con esas hierbas en la mañana y en la noche.

-Con eso recuperara su buen estado, pero no debe moverla por unas cuantas semanas ni tener esfuerzos físicos- le indico la partera en forma de advertencia.

-¿Cómo cuanto seria eso de no moverla?- le pregunto Edward pensando en la cena de bienvenida del conde Alcázar de España.

-Dos semanas como mínimo, pero seguirá débil- le dijo la partera colocando unas hierbas sobre la frente de Isabella.

Las semanas pasaron…

Alice tenía un hermoso vestido que la viuda Hale había mandado a comprar para ella. Era de las pocas veces que la viuda Hale tenia esos detalles con alguien que no era de su clase precisamente.

-Se ve preciosa Alice- le dijo Ángela, Alice sonrió con desgana, no había visto ni sabido de Isabella desde su accidente, y el doctor que la había revisado hacia unos días mando por una partera la que le informo que también estaba preñada, cosa que aun no le decía a Jasper por miedo a su reacción pero que a la vez consideraba a sobremanera deshacerse de ese pequeño bastardo. –Las hierbas de mi tía de verdad sirvieron, las marcas a su espalda ya no se sienten y apenas y se ven- comento Ángela tratando de darle algo de ánimos, sabía que desde aquella vez que el joven Hale la había rechazado por sus marcas la poca autoestima que le quedaba estaba arrastrada por el suelo.

-Espero ya estés lista- le dijo Jasper entrando a su habitación, la observo por un momento. –Ajusta el corset- le ordeno a Ángela quien lo hizo sin dudar, Alice ni se inmuto. Jasper se cambio mientras Ángela le ataba los zapatos a Alice y arreglaba su cabello en un hermoso chongo con unos rizos bien definidos cayendo por su espalda. –Te veo en la carreta lo antes posible- le indico a Alice quien solo lo miro con desprecio y odio.

-Tranquila Alice, todo está bien- le aseguro Ángela para darle animo y fueron hasta la puerta en donde Alice subió a la carreta.

-Quiero que te comportes- le ordeno Jasper en cuanto cerro la pequeña puerta.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo hare?- le pregunto ella en respuesta sin mirarlo.

-Simple advertencia- le dijo el mirándola con sed y no necesariamente de brandy. Ella solo aparto la mirada aunque aun sentía la lujuria y la perversión que emanaba de él. –Quiero que seas educada, recatada…- comenzó indicar el joven Hale.

-Como lo eh sido cada vez que visitamos a la viuda Hale- dijo ella de mala gana interrumpiéndolo, él la vio con desdén.

-En primera, no me interrumpas- le amenazo -En segundo, mírame cuando me dirija a ti- le dijo tomándola de la mandíbula para que le viera de frente, ella lo fulmino con la mirada. –Además, esas marcas en tu espalda ya no son perceptibles así que…- dijo sin terminar de hablar, Alice frunció el ceño con asco, temor por lo que pudiera hacerle después de tantas semanas de abstinencia, eso al menos con ella.

-Aun se sienten- le dijo ella mintiendo, el sonrió y lamio su mejilla divertido y la soltó empujándola al asiento. –Es el ser más desagradable que he conocido- le dijo ella asqueada, el solo soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eso querida es un cumplido- dijo él entre risas. A los minutos llegaron a la gran mansión de la viuda Hale, su mozo, Sam les abrió la puerta Jasper bajo con toda la galantía que podía expresar. Sam ayudo nuevamente a Alice que le dedico una gran y cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dijo ella a Sam en voz baja.

-Quita tus asquerosas y sucias manos de mi propiedad- le reclamo Jasper arrebatándole el tacto de su ganancia al sirviente de su tía. Entraron al gran salón lleno de gente, con un violinista del pueblo y fueron directo a donde la viuda Hale que estaba despampanante y elegante como siempre en un gran vestido café de seda. Junto a ella estaba su hermano Garrett Hale y otro hombre de elegante vestidura y porte, con una imagen orgullosa.

-Tía Rosalie- dijo Jasper con cortesía y algo de calidez, tomando la mano de su tía poniendo un beso en su mano.

-Sobrino- dijo ella en el mismo tono lleno de gusto con una ligera sonrisa y lo abrazo. Luego posa su mirada en la pequeña Brandon. –Srta. Brandon- le saluda educadamente con aprobación al ver el vestido que llevaba puesto. Esperaba que ella fuera el freno que necesitaba su sobrino.

-Buenas noches Sra. Hale- respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa inclinando la cabeza a manera de cortesía.

-Encantadora niña- dijo con aceptación y felicitación. –Permítanme presentarles al Conde Alcázar- dijo ella mostrando con un ligero movimiento de la mano al hombre que estaba junto a ella, quien solo asintió con la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa. –Mi sobrino Jasper Hale y su acompañante la joven Brandon- presento la viuda Hale con la cortesía que merecía.

-Un placer- dijo el joven Hale estrechando su mano con la del conde.

-Eh escuchado mucho sobre usted joven Hale- comento con su acento español.

-Espero que sean cosas agradables- comento Jasper con una sonrisa educada, el Conde respondió con la misma sonrisa. Se volvió a Alice, que la miraba de una manera extraña.

-Es un placer Srta. Brandon- le dijo tomando su mano besando su dorso, ella sonrió con una leve reverencia apenas perceptible. Hacía mucho no la hacían sentir como una dama.

-El placer es mío Conde Alcázar- le respondió ella con una cordial sonrisa. Hubo un fugaz contacto entre el Conde y la joven Brandon que ninguno de los presentes noto.

-Oh debo presentarlo con los Weber- dijo la viuda cuando diviso a sus amistades, el Conde la siguió.

-Hijo debo aclararte algo- le dijo su padre y lo llevo lejos dejando a Alice sola entre la multitud. Mientras andaba entre la gente miro a Edward a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y se dirigió allá.

-Edward- le llamo y él se volvió, cuando vio quien era su mirada se obscureció con los recuerdos de hacia ya unas semanas.

-Querida Srta. Brandon es un placer volver a verla- le dijo de forma cortes pero con un obscuro significado real que solo ella entendió.

-¿Esta Isabella aquí?- le pregunto ella ansiosa, Edward soltó a reír y la miro con falsa ternura.

-No pudo asistir, estaba un poco indispuesta- le dijo el de forma casi secreta.

-¿Cómo que indispuesta? ¿Aun no se recupera?- le pregunto ella y el joven Cullen solo dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola pensando. Odiaba a ese par de animales arrogantes. Insistiría en visitar a Isabella usando su buen comportamiento de la noche como base.

-¡Alice!- grito una mujer detrás de ella. Era Irina una de las chicas con las que había hablado la cena anterior, que raro que aun la recordara tan bien.

En la casa Cullen…

-¿No necesita nada mas Srta.?- le pregunto Jessica retirando la cena que Isabella había tenido que comer pues eran indicaciones medicas.

-No, Jessica gracias- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me alegra que ya coma mas y se vea con mejor semblante- le confesó su dama de compañía.

-Si- dijo ella con desgana y un suspiro al final.

-Lamento que el joven Cullen no la haya llevado a la cena del Conde- le dijo Jessica con una mirada de compasión.

-No importa, para ser sincera no me interesaba ir- le dijo ella, exhalando al final.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto su dama de compañía sorprendida.

-Aun me siento un poco débil, no quiero ser la comidilla del pueblo y no… no quería ver a mi hermana- murmuro lo último, Jessica abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no es quien yo pensaba- comento Isabella triste, aunque confundida no sabía si creer en las palabras de su ''amo''.

-Pero si su hermana la quiere mucho- le dijo Jessica.

-No lo creo- murmuro Isabella -En este momento ha de estar feliz de la vida charlando con esas jóvenes de sociedad- dijo mirando a la obscura ventana. Jessica le acaricio el cabello…

En casa de la viuda Hale…

-Escuche que te golpearon- le dijo Charlotte una hija de las familias de abolengo en el pueblo. El comentario tomo por sorpresa a Alice y tardo un poco en responder.

-¿A si?- pregunto ella dudosa, pero recordó a su agresor, trago saliva. –Son solo rumores, solo fue un resbalón en las caballerizas- dijo ella con una sonrisita apenada.

-Me alegra, no podría concebir que el joven Hale se portara así de mal con una dama como tu- dijo Irina otra de las chicas que estaban allí.

-Si- murmuro Alice pensando un ''si supieran''. Hablaron sobre los vestidos, pero más que nada del Conde.

-En verdad, pensé que sería un hombre mucho mayor- murmuro Charlotte.

-Sí, es muy joven para un titulo así- murmuro Alice y sus dos acompañantes rieron.

-Sea como sea, es muy bien parecido- dijo Irina mirándolo con coquetería.

-Seguramente está casado- comento Alice mirándolo de lejos, charlaba de lo lindo con Jasper y su padre. Si tan solo pudiera ver lo hipócritas que eran esos dos.

-Si lo estuviera, estaría aquí con su señora- dijo Irina tratando de explicar su conveniente soledad.

-Lástima que Peter esta cortejándome- murmuro Charlotte suspirando.

-Peter es un buen hombre- le consoló Irina, Alice no dijo nada además de que no lo conocía, sabía que era amigo del joven Hale y por ende no podría ser una buena persona.

-¡Su atención por favor!- llamo el conde Alcázar y todos se volvieron a las escaleras en donde estaba parado al segundo escalón. –Gracias por este maravilloso recibimiento y estoy feliz de invitarlos a mi hacienda a una fiesta de mascaras- invito a los asistentes, ellos asintieron, unos aplaudieron y otros alzaron sus copas en aceptación a su invitación. Era una gran primicia, nunca nadie en el pueblo había hecho una fiesta así.

-Señoritas- dijo el joven Hale llegando a donde estaba su prisionera charlando con las otras chicas. –Debemos irnos- le dijo a Alice tomándola del brazo con suavidad.

-Hasta luego- les dijo la pequeña Brandon a sus compañeras con una sonrisa casi sincera.

-Buenas noches- les dijo el joven Hale de forma educada y algo galante, fueron hacia donde la viuda Hale, su hermano y el conde Alcázar charlaban sobre la administración y la seguridad del pueblo. –Nos retiramos- anuncio el joven Hale.

-Bien hijo- le dijo su padre sin ninguna emoción.

-Nos vemos pronto Jasper- le dijo su tía y lo abrazo afectuosamente.

-Buenas noches, gracias- se despidió Alice educadamente.

-Espero verlos en la fiesta de mascaras- dijo el conde mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Alice des pues de haber estrechado la mano de Jasper, provocando un pequeño y creciente enojo en el territorial Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>...¿Como vieron la gran cena de bienvenida del conde Alcazar? ¿Quien cren que sea? jajaja eso ya lo averiguaremos pronto, y ¿esa miradita del conde a la pequeña joven Brandon? Bueno ya veremos que pasa con ellos en proximos capitulos...<strong>

**...No se preocupen ya estoy consiguiendo una horca porque seguro lo meresco por haber actualizado despues de taaaanto tiempo, pero cualquier queja a Word que me borro los documentos de esta dramatica y antigua historia y mis otros fanfics, asi que tuve ue volver a leer todo desde el primer cap y escribir y leer, releer y volver a leer este cap dejando como resultado este que acaban de leer. De verdad lo siento mucho y prometo actualizar mas pronto la proxima vez...**

**Despues de tanto no se si este cap quedo bien, un poquitin largo eso si, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera de tantos dias. Les juro que ahora que vuelvo a leer fanfics estoy a la espera de las actualizaciones y sufro un poco jajaja... Ojala y les haya gustado y me encantaria saberlo ;)... Cuidense! mil gracias por si seguimiento ;D... xoxo**

**PD:: En este caso debo decir que para cualquier queja pueden entrar a mi pagina en Facebook, en donde tambien podran ver algunas imagenes y proximamente una recomendacion musical para proximos capitulos... pueden buscar como ''Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics'' o vayan al link en mi perfil de aca ;).**


	16. Cavilaciones

**¡Hola personitas! aca les tengo otra actualizacion, lo se tardo un poco mas qe con los otros 2 xP... Nos leemos mas tardesito! :D**

**NOTA: Los personajes no son mios, son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer... la historia si es mia.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Rumbo a la casa Hale…<span>

-Estúpido Conde- comento Jasper ya dentro de la carreta con molestia.

-A mi me pareció agradable- comento Alice sin importancia.

-No pedí tu opinión- regaño su opresor, ella lo miro mal.

-Solo digo lo que pienso- dijo ella con desdén mirando a la obscura calle.

-No me interesa lo que pienses- le dijo el quedamente, se acerco a ella lentamente -Por poco lo olvido, tus cicatrices ya no se sienten y apenas se ven- murmuro al oído de la pobre Alice que solo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Aun se sienten- se defendió ella recargándose aun mas en el borde la pequeña puerta para evitar que lo investigara aunque lo haría tarde que temprano.

-No pueblerina, ya no- dijo destilando deseo y malicia en sus palabras, poso su mano en el muslo de la pequeña chica.

-Aléjese- le ordeno ella, él gruño por lo bajo y la tomo de la mandíbula para que le viera de frente.

-El que da las órdenes aquí soy yo- le recordó con fuerza tanto verbal como física.

-Por desgracia- susurro ella mirándolo con odio puro a los ojos de su maldición personificada en hombre.

-Te e extrañado mucho- murmuro Jasper pasando su boca por el cuello de la chica.

-Que lastima me da- dijo Alice con sarcasmo. Llegaron a la mansión Hale.

-No tienes a donde ir pequeña arpía- le dijo él con veneno destilando en cada palabra, con una frase que lastimo en el fondo a la pequeña Brandon porque era cierto, no tenía a donde ir ni forma de escapar. Trago de forma audible cuando el joven Hale le abrió la puertezuela de la carreta. Jasper subió junto con Alice a su habitación jalándola del brazo. En cuanto cerró su puerta con llave aseguro a la pequeña contra la pared olfateando su cuello. –Por fin- murmuro para después asaltar sus labios y hacer un reconocimiento del físico de su prisionera. Desato las cuerdas a su espalda y el vestido cayo a los pies de la pequeña chica quedando solo en paños menores y un corset que resaltaba un atributo físico no muy desarrollado.

-Déjeme por favor- le suplico ella tratando de quitárselo de encima pero el solo la tomo a la fuerza presionando sus brazos, tumbándola en la cama quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, aprovechándose una vez más de ella.

En la casa Cullen…

El joven Cullen llego a su habitación en donde estaba Isabella recostada más no dormida, pero que fingió hacerlo al escucharlo dentro.

-No eres buena fingiendo- le dijo Edward mientras se desvestía, ella refunfuño pero no se movió. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- le pregunto burlón, Isabella lo ignoro, el solo suspiro pesadamente. –Pensé que querrías saber un poco sobre la víbora que tienes como hermana- le dijo el metiéndose en la cama junto a ella paseando sus dedos por su silueta. –Bien de todos modos te lo contare- le dijo al oído. –Estaba muy bonita, hasta podría decirse que parecía de sociedad, la hubieras visto charlando con las chicas de nuestro nivel, converso un poco con el Conde y con la viuda Hale… toda ella era risas y gozo- le comento exagerando algunos detalles.

-¿Pregunto por mí?- soltó Isabella presionando los ojos al sentir la mano de Edward subiendo por su pierna debajo de las sabanas.

-Sabía que no estabas muda- dijo el mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído. –Si lo hizo aunque se veía que no tenia verdadero interés en saberlo- dijo el acariciando su cabello. Ella se volvió a verlo.

-¿En verdad?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué mentiría?- dijo él con inocente expresión, ella dudo un poco. Edward se divertía haciéndola sufrir a cuestas de Alice. -¿Cuándo aceptaras que es una hipócrita? Esta feliz sin ti- le aseguro él contra su cuello. Ella suspiro creyendo lo que ese ingrato le había dicho.

-Creo que si- murmuro triste. Edward volvió su rostro a él y la beso, ella no ponía resistencia aunque le repugnara la sensación de las manos de Edward recorriendo su figura debajo de las telas.

-La partera dijo que no podías tener ningún tipo de acto marital- murmuro Edward para después reconocer la piel de la mayor de los Brandon con sus manos nuevamente.

-Entonces déjame en paz- dijo Isabella.

-¿Sabes? Tú te habrías visto mucho más hermosa en el vestido de seda que traía Alice en la cena, habrías acaparado la atención de todos con tu belleza- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la llevaba a su entrepierna.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto ella insegura, trato de zafar su mano pero Edward la sostenía con fuerza.

-Si mi preciosa Isabella, eres mucho más hermosa que tu hermana, eres el sueño de todo hombre, mi sueño- le dijo él mientras colocaba la mano de Isabella como debía de ir y hacer lo que él deseaba. Isabella dejo de resistirse ante tal bajeza, a pesar de sentir como algo se tensaba ante su tacto no dejo de hacerlo, inconscientemente le agradecía a Edward por todos esos halagos que le habían faltado desde que Alice era pequeña. –Si preciosa- murmuro él dejándola a ella hacerlo sola, ella ni siquiera notaba el placer que el joven Cullen destilaba.

En la hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

-¡Primo!- grito en sorpresa al verlo el gran salón principal, ambos se abrazaron con gusto. -¿Pero que haceis aquí?- le pregunto mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Solo vine a conocer vuestra hacienda al otro lado del mundo, a petición de vuestra madre- dijo su primo unos años más joven.

-Me alegra teneros acá- dijo el Conde.

-A mi también primo, escuche un rumor de que ofreceráis una mascarada- dijo su primo el Duque de Nueva Galicia.

-Y haz escuchado bien primo mío-

-¿Estoy invitado a vuestra celebración?- le pregunto el Duque con un deje de diversión.

-Por supuesto que sí, sería una ofensa a la corona de mi madre de no hacerlo- bromeo el Conde Alcázar y rieron a la par.

-Y cuéntame ¿Qué os a parecido la gente de este pintoresco pueblo?- pregunto el duque tomando un sorbo de fino vino.

-Muy amable y cálida- dijo el Conde con una ancha sonrisa.

-Si no os conociera tan bien primo diría que estais bajo los efectos de un buen vino- bromeo su primo. –Esa sonrisa solo me indica una cosa… ¡Una dama!- dijo el Duque.

-Y me conoceis bien primo, si he conocido una hermosa joven de pálida tez y amable sonrisa- confeso el Conde.

-Buenas noticias entonces, ya haiz estado mucho tiempo en duelo por vuestra viudez- festejo el Duque.

-Pero esa hermosa musa de Neruda ya esta prometida a alguien más- comento el Conde con pesar.

-Vuestra chica aun no está unida en santo matrimonio con ese hombre, podeis tenerla antes de que el sacerdote los declare marido y mujer bajo su bendición-

-Teneis toda la razón primo, pero un caballero no puede arrebatarle la mano de una dama a otro caballero- dijo el Conde con sabiduría y moral impresa en sus palabras.

-Siempre tan correcto- dijo su primo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Soy un Conde… pero que sandeces hablamos, ¡arriba las telas que cubren los divanes, alisten y limpien las copas que en 10 días será la gran mascarada!- dijo el Conde con un tono de voz festivo.

En la casa Hale…

-Ves no fue tan malo- dijo Jasper recorriendo con su nariz la piel desnuda del costado de Alice.

-Aléjese de mí- dijo ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ahí pequeña, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de arrancarte ese vestido ya deberías acostumbrarte y solo dejarte llevar y disfrutar tanto como yo lo hago contigo, con tu piel- le susurro al oído y llevo su mano a su intimidad, ella solo lloro aun mas.

-¿Cuánto más?- pregunto en un lamento, ya no soportaba estar presa en esas 4 paredes con un demonio con cara de buen mozo.

-Hasta que me canse de ti- dijo Jasper tomándola de la mandíbula para verla de frente, con sus verdes ojos llenos de deseo y malicia, su mirada usual.

-¿Por qué no comienza a cansarse?- le propuso ella y el soltó una sonora risa socarrona y arrogante. –Creo que mi padre ya ha pagado su deuda con usted- le dijo ella tratando de sonar segura y seria, pero su voz solo reflejaba la suplica que hacía por dentro.

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Nunca me cansare de ti, la deuda de tu padre es más grande de lo crees y no ha pagado ni la mitad- le dijo casi amenazante mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por la mandíbula de Alice, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza... Nunca… nunca… Ni la mitad… definitivamente tendría que encontrar una manera de escapar, tenía una idea solo debía saber cómo llevarla a cabo.

En la casa Cullen…

Isabella estaba despierta a mitad de la noche, Edward ya estaba profundamente dormido a su lado y eso lo sabía porque escuchaba sus ligeros ronquidos. Miraba un punto ciego frente a ella, no había luna. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…

-_Alice no es así, bueno en realidad no lo era, antes no tenía la riqueza y los lujos que puede ofrecerle ese desgraciado de Hale… yo también habría estado feliz en ese ambiente, conocer y charlar con un Conde español, vestir un hermoso vestido de seda… las cenas de la viuda Hale eran sensacionales con toda esa gente de altura y bien vestidos, la elegancia de la viuda Hale. No puedo quejarme, lo tengo todo, vivo en una gran mansión, visto hermosos vestidos que nunca pensé usaría, un hermoso hombre me halagaba cada que podía, lo único que no tenia era libertad, el precio a pagar solo era hacer lo que el joven Cullen quisiera, era una bajeza y me sentía como una de esas mujeres de poca moral que se vendían para obtener lujos, y ahora que lo pienso… así soy yo. Era usada por un hombre que me había ganado en una apuesta en la que mi… padre ofreció una hija y vaya sorpresa que debía quedarme yo con este sin vergüenza, después de mi perdida y los golpes lo mejor es solo dejar de resistirme, eso mismo debería hacer la obstinada y voluble de Alice, que a pesar de todo logro cautivar a mi maldición, a la razón de mis desgracias… No puedo creer que Alice haya cambiado tanto porque ¿Qué gana él con mentirme? Nada, así que es seguro que Alice a cambiado completamente, empezando por el hecho de que nunca me aviso ni me hizo saber con alguien que iría a visitar a mi madre, eso sí es algo que jamás se lo perdonare ella sabe como la quiero y aun así se olvido de mi. Mi vida solo está llena de desdichas…- _con ese último pensamiento Isabella cayo dormida con el picor de las lagrimas en los ojos. Extrañaba a su familia y su antigua vida en donde gozaba de libertad, tranquilidad y amor… pero después de todo no se sentía sola, tenía a un hombre, desagradable, pero al fin y al cabo se sentía en cierto modo protegida…

En la casa Hale… 

Alice solo le daba vueltas a lo que podría hacer para escapar de ese infierno en el que su propio padre la había condenado por sus deudas de juego, también estaba el asunto de que estaba en cinta y no sabía si decírselo a Jasper o deshacerse de él, aunque le aterraba la idea de matar a un inocente bebe que crecía dentro de su abdomen, aún sin ser producto de una unión bien allegada era un inocente que no debía de pagar por los errores de otros, en los que por desgracia, ella también era una víctima, a pesar de todo tenía un extraño sentimiento de premonición que la asustaba pero que a la vez la tranquilizaba… lanzo por último una mirada asesina a Jasper que dormía plácidamente junto a ella, del cual solo escuchaba su respiración tranquila y acompasada. Después de eso se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>...<strong>Hola otra vez! jaja que les parecio? pobres chicas aun no ven la claridad u.u con esos sin verguenzas, y como ven al Conde se imaginan quien podria ser? o.O? ... Una disculpa si mi interpretacion del castellano no es buena jeje :)<strong>

**...Caresco de imaginaicon en este momento para esta parte . ... espero no haber tardado tanto el actualizar y que la larga o corta espera halla sido recompensada :D**

**...Cuidense mucho! Mil gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por todos sus reviews, los cuales me encanta leer pues me da gusto qe a pesar de hacer pasar a nuestras chicas Cullen favoritas por toda esa desgracia ... GRACIAS!... xoxo!**

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden encontrar algunos vestidos o el estilo de vestidos que aqui aparecen, la musica que prontamente habra para este fic :3 y algunas imagenes extras en mi pagina en Fb, en donde la pueden buscar como: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics ó entrar en el link de mi perfil aca en Ff, ademas de algunos juegos y regalos... ;)**


	17. Preparativos

**¡Aló! Como dicen que les va? jajaja pues yo aca actualizando por fin este antiguo drama, en verdad espero que les guste ;)... ¡fui una ingrata en el capitulo anterior! fue demasiado corto! pero este esta un poquitico mas largo que el anterior asi que espero compensar ese terrible error! jajaja bueno como ya lo saben nos leemos en unos minutos.**

**DISCLAIMER: _Los personajes no son mios, son de nuestra admirada Stephenie Meyer autora de la exitosisima saga de crepusculo._**

* * *

><p><span>En la Hacienda del Conde Alcázar…<span>

-¡María!- le llamo el Conde, la joven morena llego.

-¿En qué le ayudo señor?- le pregunto con suma educación y respeto.

-Necesito que me hagáis un favor especial- le pidió el poniéndose serio, María lo miro atenta.

-Lo que sea- le aseguro.

-Necesito que preguntéis en el pueblo por la joven Brandon y el joven Hale, se que se te dan esas cosas- le pidió el Conde.

-Si claro Conde- le dijo algo apenada por su comentario.

-Bien... anda- le insto y ella se retiro con una leve reverencia y salió a la carreta que la llevaría al pueblo. Se bajo en la plaza principal y entro a un comercio.

-Buenos días, ¿En qué le ayudamos?- le pregunto una mujer de muy amable semblante, de tez rubia.

-Buenos días- saludo María y tomo unas manzanas para tener una excusa, que además faltaban en las caballerizas. -¿Sabe algo acerca de la joven Brandon?- le pregunto a la mujer.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- le pregunto.

-La que conoce al joven Hale- le dijo esperando atinar, no sabía que eran dos hermanas.

-Oh, la pobre muchacha- lamento la mujer con la mirada ausente.

-¿Por qué pobre?- pregunto María indagando.

-La gente dice que fue raptada por el joven Hale con permiso de su padre. Hace unas semanas el médico del pueblo visito la casa Hale y por lo que se rumora, la pobrecita fue azotada- le dijo a María que se sorprendió por lo último.

-¡Santo cielo!- expreso la española.

-Si, pobrecita, uno de los trabajadores de la casa Hale comento que fue una partera a verla… el joven Hale tiene fama de ser muy agresivo- le comento en un susurro lastimero.

-Oh vaya- dijo María sintiendo pena por la pobre chica. -¿Qué edad tiene?- le pregunto María mientras le pagaba.

-19- dijo la mujer aceptando el pago suspirando con pena.

-Wow… ¿Y qué hay de su hermana?- dijo María, ella tenía 20 y no podía imaginarse soportando lo que le contaban.

-La mayor de los Brandon, ella no corre con mejor suerte… la pobrecita fue la comidilla del pueblo pues perdió a un hijo y según asegura la servidumbre fue por culpa del joven Hale- le dijo casi en secreto la mujer.

-Pero que lamentable historia- dijo María.

-Sí, ella fue apostada por su propio padre y la perdió. Solo un milagro podrá sacarlas de ese averno en el que viven- lamento la mujer nuevamente.

–Bueno gracias- le dijo María sin saber que mas decir… o preguntar y salió del comercio. Camino hacia la carreta de vuelta a la hacienda, había recaudado suficiente información para el Conde, pero… ¿Para qué quería saber sobre esa joven? Se pregunto mentalmente.

En la casa Cullen…

-Buenos días señorita Brandon- le saludo Jessica.

-Hola Jessica- le saludo ella mirando por la ventana, pensativa.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿Qué la tiene tan pensativa?- le pregunto su doncella.

-No es atrevimiento Jessica… se supone que hoy es mi cumpleaños- le dijo en voz baja.

-Buen día entonces- le dijo Jessica dándole un ligero abrazo.

-¿Así que tu cumpleaños?- pregunto Edward desde la puerta, Isabella lo ignoro. –Jessica vete- le ordeno a la jovencita y obedeció. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste preciosa?- le pregunto abrazándola, oliendo su cabello.

-No es algo que usted deba saber- dijo ella.

-La mordaz Isabella- le dijo y la beso a la fuerza, ella se negó pero después solo se quedo inmóvil. -¿Por qué no lo celebramos? Ya eres mayor de edad- le murmuro al oído.

-No- murmuro ella indiferente.

-Oh preciosa- le dijo Edward y comenzaron a moverse, Isabella seguía en automático. –Esto es para celebrarse- le dijo el de forma persuasiva e Isabella cayó sobre la cama de espaldas y comenzó a llorar. – ¿Pero por qué lloras?- le dijo Edward sorprendido.

-No lo haga, por favor- le pidió ella sollozando.

-Pero querida jovencita, ya eres una mujer en todos los sentidos… no te voy a lastimar, al contrario- le dijo al oído mientras acariciaba sus piernas por debajo del faldón.

-Ya- suplico con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

-Solo déjate llevar preciosa, eres una divinidad de mujer y soy tan afortunado de tenerte aquí conmigo- le dijo él contra su cuello, al mismo tiempo que arrojaba su cinturón lejos y zafaba sus botas. Isabella no se resistió mas físicamente, sus halagos hacían efecto en ella –No te hare daño…. Aunque eso depende de ti- le dijo él dejándola sin opciones.

-No por favor- rogo una y otra vez al sentir las manos de su opresor deslizando su falda por sus piernas. Ella no dejo de llorar. Solo se quedo allí, siendo usada y manipulada por un hombre al que por más que quisiera negarlo, iba dejando de odiar poco a poco.

En la casa Hale…

-Ya va siendo hora de que seas amable conmigo- le recrimino Jasper en un gruñido a la joven Brandon que lo había abofeteado con fuerza, cuya mano estaba marcada en la mejilla de el joven Hale.

-¡NUNCA!- le grito ella, forcejeando con él.

-Aprenderás- le amenazo el joven Hale jalándola del cabello.

-Suélteme- le dijo ella soportando el dolor que esto le causaba.

-¿Debo repetirte que quien da las órdenes aquí soy yo?- le pregunto casi exasperado y lamio la tensión de su cuello, ella se removió ante tal húmedo tacto.

-Eres una maldita sabandija- le dijo ella mirándolo con odio.

-¿Y tú que eres? Nada más que una maldita víbora salvaje- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, Alice le escupió, el se quedo inmóvil. –Si tú así lo quieres- le dijo sosteniendo su mandíbula con fuerza para después abofetearla tumbándola al piso. -¿Quieres que el médico vuelva a visitarte?- le pregunto de forma amenazante y Alice comenzó a temblar de solo recordar el dolor cuando la azoto y cuando venía el médico a curarla. –Responde- le ordeno.

-No- murmuro enderezándose en el piso.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo el levantándola del brazo, aprisionándola en sus brazos.

-Suélteme- le pidió.

-Debo aceptar que eres una jovencita cautivante- le dijo al oído pegándola a la pared y comenzó a sonreír con la malicia destilando con cada silaba. La admiró y volvió a verla de frente –Bésame- le ordeno, ella lo miro horrorizada. –Que lo hagas- le volvió a ordenar, pero ella no lo hizo y volvió a tirar de su cabello, ella grito por lo bajo. –Anda- le insistió, ella en contra de su voluntad lo hizo, pero no esperaba la fiera respuesta del joven Hale. –Sigue- le ordeno tirando más fuerte en contra de sus labios. Ella se resistió y por poco sale una lágrima de sus ojos al sentir varios cabellos que dejaban de estar en su cabeza. El joven Hale ya tenía un ligero mechón enredado en su mano.

-Es despreciable- le dijo ella.

-¿Oh en verdad?- dijo el burlón y soltó a reír. Su mano alzo la falda de la pequeña Brandon y se poso en su muslo. Seguía con la misma sonrisa malvada en su rostro. –Bésame- volvió a ordenarle, como ella no lo hizo subió su mano lo que obligo a Alice a hacerlo, él accedió a su boca y si Alice dejaba de responder el subía mas su mano, así que no se separaron hasta que necesitaron respirar. –Me alegra saber que puedo jugar contigo muñequita- le dijo él y soltándola, se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus labios y salió de la habitación. Alice se quedo allí furiosa, colérica, pero a la vez confundida, pues, no había sido tan desagradable como ella pensaba. Aun así no resistió la necesidad de volver el estomago después de eso.

En la Hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

María llego y fue directamente hasta donde el Conde.

-Oh María, aveis vuelto.¿ Que fascinante información aveis traído contigo?- le pregunto poniendo atención a su empleada.

-Por lo que supe fue que esa pobre joven fue entregada por su padre al joven Hale, que él la trata muy mal… la azotó. Y parece ser que está esperando un hijo- le informo ella con gusto y pena, como había dicho el conde, se le daba eso de saber y comunicar cosas ajenas.

-Pobre joven- dijo el Conde. -¿Qué edad tiene?- le pregunto con sumo interés.

-Apenas tiene 19 años- le dijo ella y el asintió sopesándolo.

-Bien, es todo María- le dijo y le dio una pequeña bolsa con monedas dentro.

-Gracias Conde- le dijo y salió de allí.

-Primo, pero ¿que tenéis en mente que estáis tan pensativo? Ni cuenta habéis dado de que entre a vuestro despacho- le dijo su primo el Duque de Nueva Galicia con sorpresa sentándose en un diván.

-Me conocéis bien primo- dijo el Conde con una ligera sonrisa asomándose por su rostro.

-¿La misma chavalita?- le pregunto su primo atinando sus pensamientos.

-Si primo, ocupa mi mente sin consciencia de lo que me ocasiona- le dijo el conde con un suspiro.

-Vaya, con tanta palabrería solo hacéis que quiera conocer a vuestra nueva obsesión- dijo su primo con una sonora risa.

En el despacho del Sr. Hale…

-Buenos días joven Hale- saludo Eleazar por mera educación.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- le pregunto indiferente, pero se detuvo antes de entrar a la oficina de su padre. –Mejor dicho si tiene algo de bueno el día, por fin estoy domando a la fierecilla de tu hija- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción y entro a la oficina de su padre. Eleazar cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Maldito- murmuro maldiciéndose a él y a los hombres que habían tomado posesión de ellas en sabrá el cielo de cuantas maneras.

En la plaza del pueblo…

-Señor, joven- le llamo una mujer atractiva de vestimentas rotas y coloridas, que dejaban al descubierto partes de su anatomía.

-¿Qué quiere?- le pregunto de forma prepotente.

-¿Desea saber vuestro futuro?- le pregunto ella.

-¿Qué eres?- le pregunto él con cierta desconfianza.

-Soy una gitana, joven… me permite- le pidió y tomo su mano izquierda, la analizo por un momento y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto intrigado queriendo ver lo que ella, pero solo veía las mismas líneas de siempre.

-Veo en vuestro futuro un pequeño accidente, pero una longeva vida, también veo amor puro y sincero, vuestra salud será inmejorable- le aseguro la mujer, el joven Cullen se quedo pasmado ante tales palabras.

-Mentiras- dijo el inseguro.

-No señor, mis predicciones son 100 por ciento certeras, nunca fallo- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de orgullo, era de los pocos gitanos que visitaban los palacios para ver el futuro de sus altezas. -¿Puedo recibir un amable pago por mis servicios?- le pidió, Edward dudo pero al final le dio unas monedas. –Mil gracias señor- le dijo ella y se marcho.

-¡Baa! Amor- se burlo y se fue al despacho Hale.

En el despacho Hale…

-Buenos días joven Cullen- le saludo Eleazar.

-Eleazar- dijo como saludo, el aludido salió de su escritorio y lo llamo.

-Edward- le llamo, el joven Cullen se volvió de forma arrogante. –¿Podría ir a visitar a Isabella?- le pregunto ansioso.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto él con los brazos cruzados y expresión divertida.

-Pues es su cumpleaños- le explico su padre.

-No Eleazar, ¿Por qué habría darte permiso de verla?- le pregunto Edward burlón interrumpiéndolo.

-Es mi hija- le recrimino su padre con dolor, Edward soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-No me hagas reír… La perdiste ¿recuerdas? Yo la gane limpiamente- le dijo de forma muy ruda y entro a la oficina de Garrett para aclarar unos asuntos que le había mandado a hacer su madre.

En la casa Cullen…

-Feliz día Isabella- la dijo Jessica con un pan dulce sobre una charola.

-Gracias Jessica- le dijo ella, mirando con tristeza el detalle de la chica que se había convertido en su única amiga.

-Esta delicioso, o bueno es el mejor pan de la panadería, fui a comprarlo especialmente para ti- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dijo Isabella ahora con una ligera sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Fue a donde estaba el pan y lo partió a la mitad. –Ten- le dijo a su dama de compañía ofreciéndole la otra mitad.

-No para nada, no podría- dijo ella alejándose.

-Jessica eres la única que está conmigo, que ha estado conmigo. Quiero compartirlo contigo. Eres mi única amiga- le pidió ella, Jessica lo pensó mucho pero acepto y se sentó con ella a comer del rico pan.

-Eh escuchado que hay gitanos en el pueblo- comento su dama.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Isabella.

-Son personas sin hogar que ven el futuro y danzan por unas cuantas monedas- dijo Jessica contándole el ultimo chisme del pueblo.

-Vaya, que interesante- dijo Isabella y termino su mitad.

-Por lo visto, llegaron junto con el conde en el barco- dijo Jessica como asombrada.

-En verdad delicioso, gracias- le dijo Isabella con una sonrisa que hacía mucho no mostraba.

En la casa Hale…

Jasper entro a su habitación, molesto pues había discutido con su padre… otra vez.

-Quiero pedirte algo- le dijo Alice decidida, lo que sorprendió a Jasper. Soltó a reír a carcajadas.

-Tu, pedirme algo… ¿Qué rayos quieres?- le pregunto curioso.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermana y quiero ir a verla- le dijo ella sin dudar, como si lo hubiera practicado toda la tarde, y así había sido.

-Que sentimental eres viborita ¿A cambio de qué?- le pregunto Jasper acechándola.

-De lo que sea- dijo ella sin moverse. Jasper lo pensó y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba aseada y peinada.

-Esas palabras son decididas y difíciles- dijo él muy cerca de ella.

-Lo sé, pero es más el deseo de ver a mi hermana- respondió Alice mirándolo de frente.

-Iras, pero, deberás entregarte a mi sin resistencia y sin golpes- gruño lo último. –Y con gusto- le dijo al final arrastrando las palabras. Alice trago audiblemente.

-Bien- dijo sin más. Se vistió y se puso sus botas. Jasper fue con ella a la casa Cullen.

-¡Isabella!- le grito Alice al verla y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto su hermana mayor.

-¿Tu que crees?- le pregunto Alice sonriendo y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Cómo te dejo venir?- le pregunto Isabella a lo que Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Eso no importa- le dijo ella quitándole importancia a lo que tendría que hacer. Charlaron unas cuantas horas hasta que Alice tuvo que irse.

-Vámonos, tienes que pagarme- le dijo Jasper de forma arrogante. Alice asintió resignada.

-Hasta luego Isabella- le dijo y la abrazo fuerte. –Te quiero mucho hermana-

-Yo también te quiero Alice- le dijo Isabella y se separaron.

-¿No te despedirás de mi?- le pregunto Edward ''ofendido''.

-No- le dijo y le volteo la cara pero Jasper la jalo del brazo.

-Despídete- le ordeno.

-Hasta luego maldito animal- le dijo y se fue antes de que pudiera reclamarle.

-No te preocupes, ya la hago entender- le dijo Jasper a su amigo con complicidad. Ambos se fueron de allí y llegaron a la casa Hale en silencio. Ya en la habitación del joven Hale.

-Gracias- murmuro Alice.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto el joven Hale -Vaya esto sí es una noticia, tu diciendo gracias- dijo asombrado y volvió a su semblante de antes.

-Es la única vez que lo hago- le advirtió ella.

-No olvides que tienes una deuda conmigo- le murmuro él al oído -Nada de lágrimas o golpes o resistencia o ruegos- le recordó y ella trago el nudo en la garganta. Jasper desato su vestido por la espalda y éste cayó al piso. Beso cada cm. De su piel de sus hombros y cuello. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la llevo a su lecho. Sus manos la recorrían y el hacía lo mismo con las de ella, por primera vez ella lo estaba tocando de verdad aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Ella se asqueaba antes su tacto, reprimió el impulso de golpearlo cuando sus manos subían por sus muslos.

_Días después…_

En la casa Cullen…

-Ten te compre esto- dijo Edward poniendo una gran caja sobre la cama, Isabella la miro con indiferencia.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto ella, acercándose a la caja para abrirla.

-El conde hará una mascarada esta noche en su hacienda- le dijo y le dio la invitación, ella la tomo y la leyó.

_Se le invita de forma cordial al joven Cullen y su acompañante asistan a la mascarada que se ofrecerá en mi hacienda después del atardecer._

_Un gran saludo._

Termino de leer y abrió la caja, dentro había un hermoso vestido azul rey y un antifaz con plumas de ave negras como decoración.

-Gracias- dijo ella mirando el curioso artefacto.

-Debía comprarlo- le dijo Edward y salió de la habitación. Ella saco el vestido y comenzó a admirarlo estaba bordado del corset y brillaba tenuemente formando flores. A pesar de todo, le gustaba tener este tipo de lujos, bueno eso solo si no recordaba a cambio de que los tenía.

En la casa Hale…

Era temprano.

-Iras de compras, ya le dije a Ángela que vaya contigo, Laurent las llevara. Quiero que compres el vestido más costoso y una máscara a tono con el vestido- le ordeno a Alice que estaba sentada hecha un ovillo sobre la cama.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto ella confundida, por extravagante orden.

-¿Ya olvidaste la cena de mascaras del Conde ese?- le dijo de forma grosera, ella cayó en la cuenta y asintió.

-Bien- dijo ella simplemente.

-Cuando vuelva quiero que ya hayan llegado- les advirtió a ambas chicas y salió al despacho Hale. Ángela ayudo a peinar y vestir a Alice y fueron a la boutique del pueblo, no tardaron mucho en encontrar el adecuado era uno rojo con un hermoso bordado a mano con piedras que formaban una lluvia de ligeros destellos. El antifaz fue un poco diferente pues era rojo escarlata como el vestido pero con plumas de pavo real. Lo más costoso del lugar como había ordenado el joven Hale. Llegaron a casa y justo a tiempo pues una media hora después llego Jasper, analizando en lo que habían gastado su dinero.

Ahora solo debían esperar a la cena del año. Nadie sabía aun cual era el verdadero propósito del Conde en ir al pueblo.

* * *

><p><strong>... ¡Hey, hey! Como ven al hij... imbecil de Jasper? y al sin verguenza de Edward? (NA: aunque no lo crean hasta yo me enojo cuando lo escribo), que mal cumpleaños paso Isabella no creen?... Ustedes que piensan de la prediccion de la gitana a Edward? y que tal la investigacion del Conde? Sus intenciones seran buenas?...o tal vez malas?.. pero la pregunta mas importante de todas... Quien es el Conde? y quien sera su primo el Duque? ... qieren saber qienes son? muajajajaja! :D... pronto lo sabran eso se los puedo asegurar ;).**

**... Me encanta ver los follows y los favorites de ''Apuestas del Destino'' en mi correo, de verdad me motivan a seguir con esta historia con ... en verdad les gusta la mala vida! jajaja xD... un millon de gracias por su aceptacion, su apoyo y sus REVIEWS! aaah! jajaja en verdad son bien cool :D.**

**...Bien pues debo irme, cuidense muchisimo, ya es diciembre! .. byye! xoxo!**

**_[1] PD:: Un pequeño adelanto del proximo capitulo? habra soundtrack, imagenes, por fin se sabra el misterio de la nobleza española (bueno probablemente {muojoojo!}]... y lo mas importante ya llevo un cuarto escrito! :D_  
><strong>

**_[2] PD:: Recuerden que en Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics en FB pueden ver outfits y cosas de otros fics, tambien los links de las canciones para cada capitulo y juegos... el Link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF para entrar directamente a la pagina... xoxo! al proximo capitulo encontraran los link de la musica y entren para ver los vestidos y mascaras de las chicas!_**


	18. El Conde Alcazar

**¡Hola! Bueno pues aca esta el siguiente (y largo) capitulo jajaja juro que iba a actualizar hace 3 dias pero por una cosa o por otra no pude! u.u entre una mala noticia y otra no tuve tiempo de terminarlo y editarlo a tiempo. El misterio se descubre.**

**Sin han leido los otros fics veran que ya pongo la musica al inicio del cap asi que eso hare aca. Les sugiero pongan play a las canciones ''Safe and sound'' de Taylor swift cuando vean esto: [*], y luego cuando vean esto: (#) tengan preparada ''Pasion'' de Sara Brightman y fernando lima ;) jaja xP ... Nos leemos mas tadesin ;)**

**DISCLAIMER:: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p><span>En la haciendo del Conde Alcázar…<span>

Ya todo estaba casi listo para la gran velada, solo hacían falta los músicos y los invitados.

-¡Andaos! Debeis dejad todo perfecto- dijo el Duque de Nueva Galicia, paseándose por el gran salón, admirando la decoración.

-Calmaos primo, que han trabajado todo el día… Es mas descansen- les mando en Conde.

Cerca del atardecer todo estaba listo con guirnaldas, las mesas para el banquete y el lugar en donde los músicos estarían. El Conde había pagado a un grupo de gitanos para que hicieran la noche amena y también a una gran cantante de ópera.

_Por la tarde…_

En la casa Cullen…

-Apúrate Jessica- le dijo Edward mientras se ponía el elegante traje que había comprado para la ocasión. La chica estaba ajustando el corset de Isabella para después acomodar su vestido esponjándolo.

-Ya voy joven- le dijo cuando anudaba las botas de Isabella y ella se colocaba su antifaz. 5 minutos estaba lista. Bajaron a la carreta.

-Diviértase señorita- le pidió Jessica e Isabella asintió amablemente.

-Anda- le apresuro Edward pues el sol ya estaba a punto de esconderse por completo en el horizonte y las calles ya estaban siendo iluminadas. –Te ves hermosa- le dijo él de una manera que sorprendió a ambos pues lo decía sinceramente, lo sentía de verdad, ella se sonrojo.

-Gracias- murmuro mirando sus manos.

-En verdad, tuve buen ojo al elegir ese vestido para ti- le dijo él y después de eso no volvieron a hablar, ese comentario había sido incomodo tanto para ella como para él. Llegaron después de unos cuantos minutos que les parecieron eternos, pasando por un campamento de gitanos que danzaban y cantaban felices. Un mozo de la hacienda los recibió y entraron con Isabella del brazo de Edward, debía aparentar ante la sociedad.

-El joven Cullen y su acompañante la señorita Brandon- anuncio su llegada un hombre alto y pasaron al gran salón que estaba decorado magníficamente y todos llevaban sus mascaras, las cuales los miraban entrar. Ellos dos se mezclaron entre la gente hasta que se toparon con algunos conocidos.

-El joven Grimaldi y su prometida Pierce- dijo el hombre anunciando la llegada de Peter y su ahora prometida Charlotte, Edward llevo a Isabella hasta donde ellos y comenzaron a charlar. Charlotte cuestiono a Isabella por su falta a la cena de bienvenida en la casa de la viuda Hale y ella solo pudo excusarse con su malestar.

-Cullen, Grimaldi- dijo un hombre detrás de ellos. De finas ropas y suave voz.

-Conde- saludaron ambos a la vez. El hombre vestía un traje real con un antifaz de medio rostro al lado, que dejaba ver su pálido y joven perfil, también un poco de su cabello.

-Bienvenidos, señorita Charlotte- dijo el conde besando la mano de la chica.

-Buenas noches Conde- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y vos, la hermana mayor de la jovencita Alice- dijo el Conde haciendo el mismo gesto con ella, la cual se molesto por su referencia. –Isabella- dijo al final y ella sonrió agradecida, pensaba que no sabría su nombre. Le pareció un hombre interesante y educado, además de joven y atractivo a simple vista. Ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Conde hacedme favor de presentadme a vuestros invitados- dijo otro hombre con rasgos similares, solo que de un tono de cabello diferente y antifaz de medio rostro hacia arriba. Con una voz aterciopelada y amable incluso atrayente.

-Oh claro- dijo el Conde con un amable gesto. –Les presento al Duque Cantillana de Nueva Galicia, mi primo- dijo el Conde con una ligera sonrisa.

-Peter Grimaldi- dijo Peter con un ligero asentimiento.

-Edward Cullen- dijo él con el mismo gesto.

-Ellas son las señoritas Charlotte Pierce e Isabella Brandon- dijo el Conde, ambas hicieron una leve reverencia, el Duque les respondió de la misma manera. Nadie noto la silenciosa alusión sobre la joven Isabella del Conde a su primo.

-Isabella Brandon- dijo el Duque con interés al besar el dorso de su mano después del de Charlotte.

-Un placer conocerlo Duque Cantillana- le dijo ella muy formal y seria.

-El placer es mío señorita- le respondió y no pudo evadir la mirada recelosa de Edward.

-Pero vamos, disfrutéis de la fiesta y engalánenla con vuestra increíble belleza- les animo el Duque. La música era tranquila algunos violines y arpas y una que otra pandereta. Antes de que el Duque se fuera volvió a echarle otro vistazo a Isabella.

En la casa Hale…

Jasper había vuelto un poco más tarde de lo normal. Ordeno que le prepararan la tina, Alice ya estaba semi vestida pues el vestido estaba flojo de las cintas.

-Cuando vuelva quiero verte bien vestida y lista- le ordeno a Alice para después perderse en el baño. Ángela comenzó a ajustar las cintas del vestido.

-Ángela no tan ajustado- le pidió pues su vientre ya estaba un poco abultado pero todavía podía disimularse.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella. Ya había terminado de peinarla con un hermoso chongo.

-Descuida- le dijo Alice con el atisbo de una amable sonrisa. Jasper salió con el cabello aun húmedo y comenzó a vestirse con el traje que había mandado comprar.

-Ajusta las cintas- le ordeno a la jovencita.

-Pero joven…- intento interferir la jovencita de servicio de la gran casa.

-Puedes irte- le dijo Jasper a Ángela. –Vete- le ordeno y ella tuvo que irse de allí ofreciéndole una mirada de disculpa a la jovencita Brandon. Jasper fue a donde Alice y ajusto las cintas, ella solo se quejo por lo bajo pues suponía presión en su vientre y le dolía, además no quería que le pasara nada a su pequeño.

-Puedo hacerlo sola- susurro Alice.

-Mucho mejor- dijo Jasper ignorándola, la miro por el espejo. –Ahora termina de vestirte- le dijo Jasper de mala gana, como solía hablarle. El se puso la camisa y encima una gabardina de fino terciopelo y se peino hacia atrás. Ella se ató las cintas de las botas blancas. –Por cierto, mi tía me dio esto para ti- le dijo dándole un pequeño cilindro dorado. Ella lo tomo y lo abrió, era un lápiz labial color escarlata.

-Vaya- dijo ella mirando el brillante color.

-Póntelo- le animo Jasper buscando su máscara. Ella se miro al espejo e hizo lo que el joven Hale le había pedido. –Perfecta- dijo Jasper a sus espaldas con admiración, ella lo miro sin emoción alguna y él se volvió para tomar la máscara de Alice. –Ten- le dijo pasándole su hermosa mascara, rozando su mano con toda la intensión posible.

-Listo- dijo ella cuando termino de atar la máscara por debajo de su peinado.

-Vámonos- dijo él tomándola del antebrazo. Subieron a la carreta y partieron camino a la hacienda. El sol ya se había puesto.

-Wow- dijo Alice mirando a los gitanos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jasper sin interés.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto Alice, nunca había escuchado hablar de los gitanos y mucho menos verlos, lo que más atrajo su atención fue ver las vestimentas de las mujeres, pues mostraban demasiada piel.

-Son gitanos, solo bailan, cantan y hacen trucos de brujería- le respondió Jasper colocándose su máscara. Llegaron unos minutos después. Jasper ayudo a Alice a bajar de la carreta. Entraron y Alice observo el gran salón en busca de su hermana, pero era difícil entre tanta gente.

-El joven Hale y su acompañante la joven Brandon- dijo el hombre de la puerta. Entraron y fueron directamente a donde la viuda Hale y el Sr. Garrett. Alice atraía mas miradas que la propia mandamás del pueblo. El Conde en cuanto lo escucho, presto atención a su llegada.

-Hijo- le dijo en saludo.

-Sobrino- dijo Rosalie Hale con gusto al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Tía- dijo él con familiaridad y cariño.

-Sra. Hale- dijo Alice con respeto.

-Hola jovencita Alice, pensé que olvidarías darle mi presente- le saludo y luego se dirigió a Jasper.

-Gracias por su obsequio Sra. Hale, es muy amable- le dijo Alice con una amable sonrisa.

-No es nada querida- le dijo la viuda Hale con una sonrisa amable.

-Iremos a mezclarnos con la gente- dijo Jasper y se fueron de allí, se encontraron con el Conde casualmente.

-Conde- dijo Jasper de forma respetuosa, pero sin rastro de camaradería.

-Oh joven Hale- dijo el Conde. –Bienvenidos a vuestra mágica velada- les dijo a ambos.

-Gracias Conde- le dijo Jasper.

-Buenas noches señorita Brandon- le dijo besando el dorso de su mano. –Es un gusto verla de nuevo- le dijo él.

-Buenas noches Conde, gracias por la invitación- le dijo ella.

-Un gusto, os ve increíblemente hermosa esta noche, excepcional- le elogio el Conde sin preocuparle en lo mas mínimo al hombre que acompañaba a la jovencita.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable Conde Alcázar- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Disculpe Conde pero supongo que tiene más gente a la cual dar la bienvenida. Con permiso- le dijo Jasper tomando del brazo a Alice, antes de que el Conde pudiera decir algo más.

-Disfruteis la velada- les dijo el Conde. Jasper gruño y llegaron a donde Peter, Charlotte, Edward e Isabella charlaban.

-Hale- dijo Cullen y se dieron un apretón de manos, lo mismo hizo con Peter.

-Buenas noches señoritas- les saludo a ambas chicas.

-Buenas noches joven Hale- le saludo Charlotte, Isabella solo lo ignoro.

-Isabella- dijo Alice abrazando a su hermana.

-Hola hermanita- le dijo ella.

-Peter- dijo Alice a modo de saludo. –Charlotte- le dijo a su conocida.

-Hola Alice- le dijo ella con un abrazo. Ellos charlaron sobre caballos y apuestas, meintras que ellas elogiaban sus vestidos y mascaras.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese color de labios?- le pregunto Isabella a su pequeña hermana.

-Umm me lo dio la viuda Hale- les dijo, Isabella asintió no muy animada sino recelosa, Charlotte solo la miro sorprendida.

-Vaya, debes de ser especial para ella, muy pocas veces se ha sabido que le dé un obsequio a alguien- dijo sin preocupación, Alice se sintió rara ante tal revelación.

-Si- respondió simplemente, el silencio se hizo incomodo entre ellas. Pero el Conde irrumpió llamando la atención de todos, parándose donde los músicos.

-¡BIENVENIDOS! ¡ES UN PLACER TENEROS AQUÍ EN VUESTRA HACIENDA, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE PASAR AL GRAN BANQUETE QUE SE A PREPARADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA VOSOTROS! ¡DISFRUTEIS DEL BUEN VINO, LA COMIDA Y LA MUSICA QUE EL DUQUE CANTILLANA Y YO HEMOS PREPARADO PARA VUESTRO DELEITE! ¡PASEN POR ACA Y DESPUES DISFRUTEIS DE LA MUSICA Y LA DANZA!- les recibió e indico, poco a poco se fue yendo la gente al comedor aledaño. Lechón y venado horneado fue la cena de esa noche acompañados de un exquisito vino de la cava del Conde. Cuando terminaron fueron dirigiéndose al salón nuevamente, los gitanos comenzaron a danzar para entretener a los invitados, los chicos habían ido por una copa de coñac. (N/A: play a cualquier cancion de mago de oz jajaja)

-Buenas noches- dijo el Duque llegando a donde las chicas. –Creo que no e tenido el placer de presentadme con usted- le dijo a Alice. -¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?- le pregunto.

-Alice Brandon- dijo ella, el beso el dorso de su mano.

-Soy el Duque Cantillana de Nueva Galicia, un gusto en conoceros al fin- le dijo de forma educada, ella se inclino un poco a forma de reverencia, aunque no entendió el porqué de esa expresión, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Un placer Duque- dijo Alice.

-¿Qué os pareceros la danza de los gitanos?- les pregunto a las 3 por igual.

-Es muy descontrolada- dijo Isabella con ojo crítico.

-Claro no es un minue pero aun así es danza- le dijo con un poco de diversión.

-Yo opino que es poco elegante- dijo Charlotte mirando a la gitana que danzaba con el pandero y movía las caderas, en sus creencias de una forma indecente. –Y un tanto indecente- dijo al final al pensarlo.

-Bien, poco elegante e indecente- repitió el Duque. -¿Y cuál es vuestra opinión?- le pregunto a Alice.

-Yo pienso que es liberadora, impulsiva- dijo ella disfrutando del espectáculo que miraba.

-Interesante respuesta, ¿Por qué os crees?- le pregunto el Duque intrigado.

-Pues no tienen que seguir un protocolo, sino que solo danzan y se ven felices, se mueven al ritmo de la melodía- dijo ella con un poco de añoranza.

-Interesante- murmuro el Duque. –Pues ellos vinieron de polisones en mi barco pero son buena gente, pobres pero buenos y muy leales- dijo él. Siguieron viendo el espectáculo, Alice miraba la danza de aquella mujer que se divertía con el pandero y luego con una tela de seda que usaba para enfatizar sus movimientos, con monedas en la cabeza y ropas cortas y poco decorosas. Todos disfrutaban de la danza de ellos, pero Alice con cierta anhelación, se veían felices pero más que nada eran libres.

Los chicos la miraban a unos pasos de las chicas. Dejaron la pista libre y los músicos comenzaron a tocar música para que los invitados bailaran a su manera y según como dictaba el protocolo de la sociedad. El primer grupo comenzó a danzar con los pasos ya bien aprendidos. Se podían distinguir el Conde bailando, seguramente con una joven casadera, también estaban Peter y Charlotte, y el Duque había tomado a Isabella.

-Vi como miraba nuestra danza- le dijo la gitana a Alice, que estaba mirando la elegante danza con admiración, a pesar de todo le encantaba la clase que derrochaba.

-Oh si lo siento- le dijo ella en disculpa.

-No, descuide es solo que vuestros ojos mostraban añoranza… ¿Puedo ver?- le pregunto la gitana.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto Alice interesada pues no tenía idea de a lo que se refería.

-Su suerte, su futuro y presente señorita, ese es vuestro trabajo- le explico. Alice miro los bailarines y vio a Edward bailando con Isabella.

-Lucía, no agobieis a vuestra distinguida invitada- le pidió el Conde a la gitana. **[*]**

-Disculpe Conde- le dijo y se retiro.

-¿Sería tan amable de concederme el honor de compartir esta pieza con vuestro anfitrión?- le pregunto reverenciándose ante ella con la palma de la mano hacia arriba. Alice lo pensó, pero se vería descortés si rechazaba si rechazaba un baile con el Conde.

-Claro- dijo ella tomando su mano, se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron con la unión de sus manos. La mujer cantaba una canción inspiradora.

-Debo decir que es la mujer más bella de todo el lugar- le dijo el Conde.

-Gracias Conde- le dijo ella con respeto.

-Solo digo lo que veo, es la envidia de todas la jóvenes de esta cena, vuestra belleza en deslumbrante y cautivante- le dijo el Conde cuando volvió a estar cerca de ella.

-Es usted muy amable y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero puede que este exagerando un poco- le dijo Alice con una ligera sonrisa de cortesía.

-Pero si no es ningún atrevimiento, y no exagero, ni con mil palabras podría describir su impactante belleza- le dijo y Alice se sonrojo.

-Si usted lo dice Conde- dijo ella con una sonrisita apenada.

-Pero olvidemos las formalidades, os podeis llamarme Carlisle- le pidió y Alice negó con la cabeza.

-No, sería una completa y total falta de respeto- le dijo Alice con seriedad.

-No lo es, si yo te lo he pedido- le dijo en un susurro junto con un guiño, ella sonrió un poco más. Alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás de ella.

-Me permite Conde- le pidió Jasper con un semblante sereno y serio.

-O claro- dijo él, le sonrió a Alice y le entrego su mano a la de Jasper. La canción cambio y volvieron a danzar con la elegancia de un minué.

-Simpatizas con el Conde- se quejo Jasper, mirando de forma reprobatoria a Alice a través del pequeño y lineal antifaz.

-Es amable y educado- le dijo ella sin mirarlo. Jasper miro al Conde que no apartaba la mirada de la joven Brandon y gruño.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de él ¿Me escuchaste?- le ordeno él a Alice casi al oído, que ha distancia parecería como una conversación casual.

-¿Por qué no?- le reto ella, curiosa por su orden, Jasper miro a los lados y luego a ella.

-Por que no me gusta que simpatices con el- le dijo el claramente irritado, ella bufo pero siguieron bailando en silencio, la mirada de Jasper cambiaba durante el baile pues la miraba de una forma nueva y hubo un momento en el que el contacto visual entre ambos no tuvo ni pizca de odio o rencor, sino algo diferente, muy diferente.

Al término de la canción ella se soltó y salió al balcón que daba al jardín. Él la siguió, se aseguro de que nadie los viera afuera al tiempo que tomo una copa como pretexto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que charle con él? Sería muy descortés si no lo hiciera- le dijo Alice indignada. –Además es muy gratificante hablar con un hombre de verdad, amable y cortés- le dijo ella enfrentando la mirada furibunda del joven Hale.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto acercándola a él presionando su brazo, nuevamente molesto por su indirecta.

-Suéltame- le dijo ella aparentando el dolor que sentía.

-Repite lo que dijiste- le ordeno, se miraron intensamente a los ojos, ella respiro hondo.

-Que es agradable conversar con alguien que no es un animal, con un hombre de verdad- le dijo añadiendo un pequeño insulto. Jasper exhalo ofendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto presionando mas su brazo, su ego había sido herido.

-Lo que entendió joven Hale- le dijo ella con una ligera sonrisita cínica en el rostro. El la tapo del ventanal, y la tomo por la mandíbula.

-Te mostrare que si lo soy, solo espera a que lleguemos a mi habitación y te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso- le advirtió, ella no bajo ni cambio su mirada pero aun así, deseo no llegar allá.

-Eso solo lo convierte en un maldito animal- le susurro enojada y asustada.

-Tu falta de respeto solo hará que te vaya peor- le dijo cerca de su boca.

-¿Algún problema mis jóvenes invitados? – les pregunto el Duque.

-No, ninguno- le dijo Jasper malhumorado tomando a Alice de la cintura. –Solo charlábamos mi hermosa acompañante y yo- dijo él con una falsa sonrisa, tampoco simpatizaba con él.

-Bien, su tía y su padre preguntan por vuestro paradero- le dijo el Conde. –Quieren hablar con usted a solas- le dijo él de forma educada.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no entras con tu hermana?- le pidió a Alice mirándola con advertencia, ella lo miro con odio.

-Como usted diga- le respondió Alice fingiendo amabilidad.

-Bien, te veo adentro- le dijo él y entro mirando al Duque. Alice tomo aire e iba a entrar al gran salón.

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ¿estaban discutiendo verdad?- le pregunto el Duque deteniéndola tomando su mano.

-No, señor- respondió ella. El Duque señalo la marca roja en la clara piel de su brazo. –No es nada- aseguro ella incomoda y volvió su camino al gran salón.

-Mi primo tiene una propuesta que estoy seguro le interesara- le dijo el Duque.

-Necesito entrar- dijo para que Jasper la viera y su noche no fuera tan mala como seguramente seria. El Duque hizo una ligera seña y el Conde llego.

-Sera rápido- aseguro el Conde a sabiendas del asunto. -Quiero a vos conmigo- soltó sin más y Alice le miro sorprendida.

-¿Disculpe?- exhalo ella. El Conde la tomo de las manos.

-Se por lo que habeis pasado y también de que estais esperando un hijo- aseguro el Conde, Alice no supo que decir así que prosiguió. –Vuestra belleza me ha cautivado y juro por mi madre que mis intenciones son las mejores-

-No, no, no puedo- dijo Alice aun en shock por la propuesta del Conde.

-Estaban discutiendo y vi como te lastimaba, yo jamás lo haría, lo juro- le prometió, Alice seguía pensando a mil por hora. –Mañana mismo estará un barco listo en el muelle para llevaros a España, hare una carta diciendo que vos es mi protegida- le dijo él, trazando el plan según se le ocurría.

-Disculpe Conde pero no confió en usted- le dijo ella por lo que sorprendió al anfitrión de la noche.

-¿Por qué no habeis de confiar en mi? Y llámame por mi nombre- le dijo él confundido.

-Con… Carlisle, el hombre en quien mas confiaba me dio como pago por una deuda y lo conocía, a usted no lo conozco tanto como para haber ganado mi confianza- le dijo ella sin titubear... casi.

-Os prometo que mi intención solo es protegerla- le prometió el Conde. Alice sintió una chispa de esperanza, pero…

-Pero, pero Jasper… el joven Hale jamás lo permitiría- dijo contrariada, había encontrado la oportunidad de salir de ese infierno en el que vivía y estar inalcanzable de aquel monstruo que la había raptado… con permiso de su padre.

-¿Qué dices? Es una salida segura, en cuanto esteis arriba del barco estarás en territorio Español y no podrá tocaros un solo cabello- le explico él.

-Se dará cuenta- murmuro ella temerosa.

-Si es necesario lo engañaremos- dijo el Duque. –Acaba de tomar su tercera copa en estos minutos, esperemos a que caiga y lo lleven a su casa, usted linda señorita quedaos aquí- dijo el Duque con una gran sonrisa.

-Brillante Aro- felicito el Conde. –Entonces eso es lo que haremos- sentencio el Conde.

-Pero… Jamás podría dejar a mi hermana sola con ese … el joven Cullen- dijo Alice recordándola.

-Según dicen el joven Cullen pasa la mañana fuera de su casa, iré por vuestra hermana para que así podeis iros a España- dijo el Duque.

-Mil Gracias Conde, Duque- les dijo ella con una reverencia.

-Por favor, llamaros por nuestros nombres- le pidió el Conde nuevamente.

-Gracias Carlisle, Aro- les dijo con una ligera sonrisa, sintiendo esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Entra- le animo el Duque y entro para mezclarse con la gente, un brazo la atrapo y la jalo.

-¿En dónde estabas?- le pregunto enojado al oído. Alice suspiro sería la última vez que la trataba así… si todo salía bien.

-Solo anduve por allí, necesitaba más aire fresco- le dijo ella sin más y se zafó de su mano, podía escuchar como arrastraba las palabras. **(#)**

-Vamos a bailar- le dijo y la arrastro a la pista, bailaron a la par de los demás, una cancion a la cual jamas prestaron atencion.

-¡Hale!- le grito Peter, sintió la mirada del Conde y su primo así que antes de dejar a Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla, de apariencia cariñosa pero que era del todo posesivo. Alice camino sin rumbo hasta que vio a su hermana y Charlotte hablando como grandes amigas.

-Hola chicas- saludo ella con un ánimo nuevo.

-Pareces muy animada- dijo Isabella mirándola bien.

-Pues este tipo de cosas me pone de buen humor- se excuso. -¿De qué hablaban?- les pregunto.

-De mi compromiso con Peter- dijo Charlotte emocionada, estaba muy enamorada de su prometido sin saber que estaba por engañarla con una mujer de la servidumbre de la hacienda. – ¿Pero ustedes no tienen planes de compromiso pronto?- les pregunto y ambas se miraron.

-No- dijo Isabella con simpleza deseando en su interior que eso nunca llegara a pasar, moriría antes que casarse con ese sin vergüenza… o tal vez no.

-No, para nada- dijo Alice con una ligera sonrisa.

-Hola jovencitas- dijo una mujer joven de cabello rizado color caoba. – ¿Me permiten ver vuestro futuro?- les pregunto, Isabella se vio incrédula.

-Claro- dijo Charlotte y la gitana tomo su mano y comenzó a analizarla.

-Veo una unión, amor, lágrimas… engaños pero aun así una unión duradera, pero también con muchas desilusiones- dijo la mujer con certeza.

-Wow- dijo Charlotte asombrada pero dudosa, no le había gustado escuchar eso de los engaños, desilusiones y lágrimas con su boda tan próxima.

-¿Señoritas?- pregunto a las hermanas Brandon. Isabella dudo, pero al fin le dio su mano, la mujer trazo sus líneas.

-Vuestro futuro es confuso, puedo distinguir amor, difícil pero al final saldrá a la luz- esa afirmación la hizo sonrojar y apeno a la mayor de los Brandon. –Vuestra salud ha sido mala, pero mejorara mucho… también veo una unión, habeis sufrido mucho pero todo cambiara y también veo un hijo- dijo la mujer.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Cambiara para bien o para mal?- pregunto Isabella intrigada y su pequeña hermana la miro confundida.

-Aun no es claro- dijo la gitana soltando su mano. Isabella asintió sin mucho ánimo. -¿Puedo?- pregunto con la palma esperando la de Alice, ella dudo al igual que su hermana pero se la dio. –Interesante- murmuro la gitana. Charlotte estaba fascinada con sus predicciones. Alice se intrigo al ver que la mujer no continuaba.

-¿Qué ve?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Veo un viaje, muy borroso pero lo hay- murmuro muy interesada en su mano, Alice se quedo allí, nadie debía saber el plan que le había propuesto el conde. –Hay un sentimiento muy fuerte a vuestro alrededor- dijo la mujer, ''Odio'' pensó Alice muy segura de ella misma. –Pero os debeis abrid bien vuestros ojos, pues vuestra felicidad depende de ello-

-¿Solo eso?- le pregunto ella con curiosidad, pensativa por eso del sentimiento, y llego a la conclusión de que Carlisle debía estar detrás de eso.

-Vos teneis una vida en tus manos, dareis a luz antes de tiempo- afirmo la gitana, Alice la miro asustada y le quito su mano.

-¿Alice?- pregunto Isabella. La gitana se dio cuenta de la situación y solo les asintió y se marcho.

-¿Estas en cinta?- le pregunto Charlotte asombrada y feliz por su amiga.

-No sé de lo que habla- aseguro nerviosa.

-Alice- le pidió su hermana, con añoración en la mirada, ella a pesar de todo había querido a su hijo.

-Nno, no se- dijo su pequeña hermana, nerviosa y dudosa.

-Oh felicidades Alice- le dijo Charlotte y la abrazo lo que atrajo las miradas de algunos invitados. –Te envidio- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Umm gracias Charlotte- murmuro ella. –Pero no es verdad- mintió de nuevo.

Se escucharon las risas de los jóvenes de sus pesadillas y el Conde. Las 3 se volvieron a verlos, ya estaban algo ebrios… como solían estarlo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Vaya- exhalo Charlotte con pesadumbre.

-Lo mismo de siempre- dijo Isabella nerviosa. Siguieron charlando de cosas sin importancia como el clima, sus respectivas parejas de quienes Charlotte hablaba maravillas y las hermanas Brandon solo asentían sin estar de acuerdo con ella pues no sabía lo que pasaban con ese par. La finta de Hale y Cullen siempre había sido de educados, decentes, jugadores y bebedores pero respetuosos, cualidades que ninguna de las 2 hermanas conocía de verdad. Ya era tarde y Hale y su amigo Cullen ya estaban sufriendo los efectos del alcohol, los ayudaron a subir a la carreta de cada uno, Isabella y Edward se fueron primero, detrás de ellos iba Jasper que en cuanto se sentó cayo dormido, Alice también salió pero entro por otra puerta y subió a una habitación a donde la llevo María, la más confiable del Conde. Se quedo allí, quitándose la máscara y sentándose en el borde la gran cama.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto el Conde tocando la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo ella aun vestido con aquel hermoso vestido rojo.

-Ya todos habeis vuelto a sus respectivas casas- le aviso y Alice respiro. –Eh enviado la carta al capitán del barco y estoy seguro de que poco después del amanecer podeis abordar para ir a España- le dijo con alegría.

-Gracias- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de alivio, una sonrisa que hacía mucho no hacía, que no sentía de verdad.

-Alice Brandon, en cuanto vuelva a España me casare con usted y le daré un apellido a vuestro hijo, cuando volvamos todo será diferente, te ofreceré una vida de lujos y comodidades, pero sobre todo una vida con cariño, respeto y lealtad- le prometió el, Alice lo creyó todo y no le importaba si no lo amaba, solo quería vivir el resto de su vida en paz.

-¿Y si al volver…?- pregunto ella pensando en su pesadilla con nombre y apellido.

-No tendrá derecho a tocarte, y si lo hiciera tendría que ser por encima de mi cadáver- le prometió, ella asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias Conde- le agradeció ella.

-Ya os dije que me llameis Carlisle- le pidió amablemente. –Ahora descansa, le diré a María que traigaos algunas ropas- le dijo y camino a la puerta.

-Que pase una buena noche- le dijo Alice con respeto y educación, ya que a él le debería su libertad. El sonrió.

-Gracias, también usted jovencita- le dijo él y salió. María entro unos momentos después llevándole una de sus ropas.

-Siento que traiga este tipo de ropas, pero es lo que puedo ofrecerle- se disculpo poniendo las ropas encima de la cama.

-Descuida- le dijo Alice animada. -¿Podrías ayudarme?- le pregunto señalando el pesado y ajustado vestido.

-Claro que si señorita- le aseguro María y le desato las cintas. El vestido cayo y Alice pudo respirar con normalidad, María lo tomo y lo coloco en un diván junto a la cama, la camisón interior de Alice dejaba ver un poco más de su espalda, en donde se podían visualizar algunas líneas blancas… las cicatrices de los azotes que había recibido.

-Umm, me retiro, cualquier cosa que vos desee no dudéis en hacédmelo saber- le dijo la joven, simulando la pena que sentía por ella por haber pasado por eso. –Buenas noches-

-Gracias, eres muy amable. Buenas noches- le deseo Alice y María salió dejándola dormir en paz y sin nervios o tensión de nada. Se acomodo entre las suaves sabanas y apago las velas. Pero la ansiedad y el miedo apenas la dejaron conciliar el sueño.

En la casa Cullen…

Edward llego arrastras y cayo dormido en la cama de su habitación, todo el camino Isabella había tenido que soportar sus desvaríos aunque algunos la hicieron pensar.

-Te necesito… No te vayas…- le decía abrazándola o mejor dicho cayendo sobre ella. –No me dejes… Lo siento…- pero lo que más conmociono a Isabella fue el escuchar su ultimo desvarío -Te quiero- había dicho entre dientes y apenas audible, pero la cercanía con Isabella hizo que ella pudiera escucharlo y en cuanto lo hizo su respiración se detuvo bruscamente, tardo en recuperarla de la impresión. No dejo de pensar en eso, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo que decía el joven Cullen eran solo desvaríos y nada de eso era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola! Una pregunta ¿esperaban a ese conde y ese duque? ¿Creen que el plan resulte? ¿Ustedes le creen a la gitana? ... jajaja cuidense y si no actualizo antes del lunes. Me gustaria mucho saber su opinion ;).<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!...**FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****FELIZ NAVIDAD!...****

******... MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y REVIEWS! ME ENCANTAN. Cuidense! xoxo!******

**PD:: Entren a Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics en Facebook para ver las imagenes de los vestidos y mascaras de cada uno ;)**


	19. Verdades

**¡Hola Personitas! Como les va? jajaja como ustedes lo pidieron... aca esta el nuevo cap, espero les guste y queden conformes con al final :/**_._ **Siento decir que para este cap no hay musica jaja eso fue solo para el anterior :D ... aaah! **

**_DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente…<em>

En la casa Hale…

La servidumbre murmuraba y hablaba por lo extraño de la situación, Ángela estaba temerosa de que el joven Hale despertara. Todos hacían sus labores, solo ella estaba abajo, nerviosa y ansiosa, deseaba que Alice apareciera por la puerta o saliera del salón principal o de alguna otra habitación de la casa pero que apareciera.

Jasper estiro la mano esperando sentir a su acompañante, pero la cama estaba vacía, se despertó y busco por toda la habitación pero no la encontró.

-¡ANGELA! VEN ACA!- le grito el joven, ella trago saliva y subió para enfrentarse a un furibundo joven.

-¿Si joven?- pregunto casi asustada, la cama estaba hecha un desastre pues había quitado las sabanas.

-¿Crees que falta algo?- le pregunto con los brazos como jarras. Ella asintió sin mirarlo de frente. -¡¿En donde esta?!- exploto él de pronto y Ángela casi muere de un infarto.

-No lo sé- dijo ella, a pesar de que la cabeza de Jasper estaba punzante con la resaca era más su enojo por no saber de la chica Brandon, que hasta sentía que la resaca se desvanecía.

-¡¿A dónde se fue?!- le grito de nuevo tirando una licorera de una mesa.

-No…-

-¡RESPONDE!-

-No llego con usted anoche, nunca volvió- dijo la chica asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que no volvió?- dijo el joven furioso, se puso un pantalón, zapatos y tomo una camisa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Jasper?- le dijo su padre cuando paso frente a la oficina de su padre.

-Iré a buscar a Alice, nunca llego y estoy seguro de donde esta- le dijo mientras metía los brazos en la camisa.

-Hijo déjala es solo una deuda con nombre y apellido- le dijo el Sr. Garrett. –No es más que eso, ni te molestes en ir tras ella. Ya déjala ir- le insistió.

-No- dijo decidido. –Ella es mía y de nadie más- dijo cortante sin dejar lugar a dudas de su posesiva declaración.

-Hay hijo por favor ambos sabemos que solo es otro de tus jueguitos- le dijo Garrett sin inmutarse del enojo de su hijo. -¿O es acaso que ya te importa?- le pregunto su padre incrédulo casi burlón.

-No me importa, pero nadie me quita lo que es mío- dijo Jasper golpeando en la mesa y salió dando tumbos directo a las caballerizas. -¡Laurent!- grito en cuanto entro allí.

-Señor, digo joven- se corrigió el mismo pues estaba dormido sobre un montón de paja.

-Trae a tormento- le ordeno y Laurent al verlo en ese estado no dudo y fue a sacarlo. Jasper tomo una pistola, cuando defendía lo que era suyo, lo defendía hasta con su vida sin importar nada. Subió al caballo a pelo y salió de allí. Pensó por un instante si mataría o moriría por recuperar a una jovencita insignificante y después se pregunto si ella era insignificante… si, se aseguro a sí mismo, solo era una chiquilla insignificante para él.

-¡Hale!- le llamo Cullen. Jasper se detuvo y dio la vuelta. –Isabella no está- le gruño aparentemente furioso.

-¡Yo sé en donde esta, trae una carreta te espero allá!- le ordeno y cabalgo hasta la hacienda, claro que había tomado el caballo más rápido y fuerte.

En la casa Cullen…

-Ya vuelvo querida- le dijo a Isabella antes de darle y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Tárdese lo que quiera- dijo ella de mala gana más por costumbre que porque en verdad lo sintiera. Cullen salió de la gran casa yendo a un comercio, para cobrar la renta del lugar. Una carreta llego a la casa Cullen y bajo un hombre que cubría su rostro con una capa con capucha.

-Buenos días señor- dijo una mujer del servicio.

-Con permiso madame- le dijo y entro buscando a Isabella en cada habitación hasta que dio con ella. –Por fin, Isabella vamos, vistaos rápido y os esperéis abajo, ande- le animo el Duque que ansiaba su rapidez y salió, ella se quedo confundida pero se mostro un poco renuente, se vistió y salió. El duque la llevo rápidamente hasta la carreta en donde se descubrió el rostro.

-¿A dónde me lleva y porque está aquí usted?- le pregunto ella en cuanto pudo.

-Vine para llevarla, vuestra hermana esta esperándola en la hacienda para tomar un barco e irse directo a España, serán vuestras protegidas- le explico eso y los detalles de todo el plan, ella asintió tratando de captarlo todo. Una empleada de la casa Cullen corrió a avisarle al joven lo sucedido con la jovencita. Llegaron a la hacienda.

En la plaza Edward le contaba a Jasper lo que sabía, éste subió de nuevo a su caballo negro azabache y cabalgo hasta la hacienda del Conde por veredas en las que las carretas no podían pasar. Edward fue y subió a su carreta pues había tenido una mala experiencia hacia unos años mientras cabalgaba.

En la Hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

Alice amaneció mas pensativa de lo normal, pues había recordado cuando tuvo que besar y estar con Jasper por gusto y no obligada y a golpes, aunque fuera tan repugnante que hasta recordarlo le daba asco. María la había ayudado a vestirse con el mismo vestido rojo que había usado la noche anterior pues no había ropa que le quedase bien allí. Estaba pensativa acariciando inconscientemente su vientre ligeramente abultado. Estaba nerviosa y algo asustada considerando que no pudiera irse.

-Alice ¿Puedo entrar?- le pidió el Conde al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro- dijo ella desde la ventana de la cual podía verse el sembradío.

-Os luces radiante, vuestra belleza es mayor a la luz de los delicados rayos de sol- dijo el Conde besando su mano. –Pero no tan delicados como vuestra esencia- le dijo finalizando su halago. Ella reía apenada por la comparación y el halago que había recibido del Conde.

-Gracias Cond…. Carlisle, es usted muy galante- le dijo ella con un ligero asentimiento.

-Solo soy honesto- dijo él con una sonrisa. –Vuestro desayuno está listo, Aro mi primo habeis ido en busca de vuestra hermana, bajaos os acompañare en la mesa- le dijo el ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo tomo y bajaron al gran comedor, ella estaba sentada a su lado, desayuno muy poco pues no le apetecía nada, pero prefería comer algo por si el barco le causaba nauseas. El Conde mando a preparar su carreta, pero unos fuertes golpes rompieron la quietud del alba en la hacienda.

-Es el- dijo Alice nerviosa casi temblorosa soltando el cubierto de plata de golpe.

-Tranquila, vallaos a vuestra habitación no os dejare entrar- le prometió a la joven con una dulce caricia en la mejilla, ella asintió y se levanto de la mesa.

-Tenga cuidado Carlisle- le pidió ella antes de subir la gran escalera. En cuanto se encontró en su habitación corrió a refugiarse en una esquina de la gran estancia. El Conde fue personalmente a abrir la puerta encontrándose a un Jasper iracundo y desesperado.

-¿En donde la tiene?- pregunto Jasper en cuanto lo vio exigiendo una respuesta.

-No sé de lo que os habla joven Hale, pero pasemos al salón para charlar- le dijo Carlisle señalando el gran salón.

-No vine a hablar Conde, vine a recuperar lo que me pertenece- dijo Jasper haciéndolo a un lado buscando en la estancia.

-No tenéis derecho a irrumpir en mi hacienda, ella no es de vuestra pertenencia- le dijo el Conde molesto por su manera de actuar tan poco educada.

-Claro que si- dijo Jasper subiendo la escalera.

-No podéis subir- le reprimió el Conde desde abajo, en vez de subir fue por el capataz. -¡Billy!- le llamo y el llego de inmediato. –No dejéis a ese hombre salir de aquí y mandaos a algún chaval a avisar a mi primo, que sigáis al muelle- le ordeno y fue por una espada para tenerla lista. Jasper abrió cada habitación.

-¡Alice!- le grito ya desesperado y ella corrió sin saber si podría y se metió en el armario aplastando el voluminoso vestido para poder cerrarlo. Escucho el estruendo de la puerta abrirse, enmudeció calmando sus temblores y sus sollozos de terror y suplica. Jasper gruño al no verla, la busco bajo la cama y nada. Estaba por salir aun más enojado por no encontrarla, pero accidentalmente el peso de Alice hizo crujir la madera del armario y fue directo allí sacándola del brazo. –Al fin te encontré- dijo mirándola de frente. –Te vas a arrepentir- le murmuro en un gruñido y la jaloneo en el transcurso al piso de abajo. El Conde ya lo esperaba con la espada desenvainada.

-Dejadla ir- dijo el Conde, Jasper le miro y camino hasta la puerta, el Conde que a pesar de ser pacifico le hizo un pequeño corte al brazo de Jasper. El saco su arma y le apunto. –Bajad vuestra arma y yo os bajare la mía- dijo el Conde en son de paz sin retirar la severidad en su voz.

-¿Ya no es tan valiente cierto?- se burlo el sin dejar de sujetar a Alice por la cintura.

-Por favor dejaos a vuestra jovencita en paz- le pidió Carlisle al ver la fuerza marcada en su brazo, Jasper hizo sonar el arma de forma amenazante.

-¿Por qué?- le reto el joven Hale sin bajar la guardia.

-Hacedme ese favor- le pidió el Conde con suma educación, Jasper sonrió y salió de espaldas, Carlisle lo siguió. –No os lastiméis a la pequeña Brandon- le ordeno cuando vio como el brazo de Alice se tornaba rojo por la presión de la mano de su pesadilla a sabiendas de su embarazo.

-Nadie se lleva lo mío, ni me ordena que hacer sin pagar un precio- le dijo sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Os matadme si es vuestra voluntad, matadme por tratar de librar a esta pobre jovencita de un hombre como usted, matadme si es vuestro deseo por hacer lo correcto- le dijo el Conde con la espalda rozando el cuello de Jasper y el arma de éste apuntando a su cabeza.

-Eso no le incumbe Conde- le dijo el joven Hale irritado y molesto. –Sube al caballo- le ordeno a Alice, ella se rehusó. –Que subas- le volvió a ordenar empujándola hacia Tormento.

-Respetéis a esta jovencita frente a mí, no puede subir a un caballo- le advirtió el Conde.

-Pero si la estoy respetando- le dijo Hale dándole a entender algo entre líneas en un claro tono de burla y sarcasmo.

-Hare una carta para poder llevar a la joven Brandon conmigo a España- le dijo a Jasper, lo que hizo que su cólera aumentara y pusiera el dedo en el gatillo.

-Carlisle- murmuro Alice mirándolo con disculpa. -¡No!- grito y fue a tratar de bajar el brazo de Jasper, él y Carlisle se retaban con la mirada, Jasper sabía que pagaría con muerte si asesinaba al Conde en ese momento pero escuchar el lamento de aquella chica lo enfureció mucho mas sabiendo que a quien defendía era al Conde.

-Descuida Alice- le dijo el Conde sin apartar la vista de Jasper, que empujo a Alice a un lado lo que hizo que cayera al suelo al enredarse con el mismo vestido.

-Así que no puede subir ¿Por qué?- pregunto Jasper sin apartar la mirada de su arma ni de la cabeza del Conde… una arma que contaba solo con la bala de reserva.

-Porque esta jovencita carga con vuestro heredero- le dijo el Conde casi en un grito. Jasper se quedo perplejo con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, al igual que Alice que miraba el piso.

-Eso ya lo averiguare después- dijo componiendo la postura reforzando el arma en su mano. -¿Quién se cree usted como para llevársela?- le reclamo Jasper cambiando de tema.

-Solo la liberaba de vuestra posesión- le dijo el Conde muy tranquilo pero con cierta indignación. Jasper camino un poco hacia él.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe Conde- le dijo casi en un grito al Conde.

-Claro que sí, me indigna que os hagáis daño a esta pobre señorita- dijo el Conde enojado con el joven Hale. Ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos con desprecio y rencor, ira de parte de Jasper. Carlisle le hizo una seña a Alice de que se fuera, ella asintió y se fue sigilosamente a la arboleda que bordeaba la hacienda. El Conde respiro un poco aliviado. Alice anduvo a donde supuso estaba el muelle.

-¡Ha! señorita- se burlo Jasper.

-Os habéis perdido toda buena voluntad de mi parte- dijo el Conde con coraje, pues él jamás tocaba a una dama sin importar su reputación o posición social.

-No me interesa- le dijo Jasper molesto. –Ahora si me hace el favor de alejarse de mi propiedad- le amenazo enojado.

-Vuestra jovencita no es una propiedad- le dijo el Conde furioso. –No podéis tratadla como la habéis tratado, azotándola y abusando de ella- le dijo en un regaño controlado, no quería perder los estribos otra vez.

-¿A no? Dígame una buena razón Conde- le dijo Jasper reprimiendo el impulso de acariciar el arma con un poco de más fuerza.

-¡Por que es un ser humano, no una cosa que podéis comprar o cambiar!- le grito el Conde sin controlarse. Alice ya estaba lejos de ellos, tomo un descanso para recuperar el aliento.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!- respondió el joven Hale disparando al aire. Alice se tiro al piso por el susto.

-¡Claro que sí! Una mujer se lo ha contado a una de mis sirvientas con mayor confianza- le grito en respuesta.

-No le debe importar lo que haga o no con lo que es mío- gruñó e intento volverse.

-¡A donde os vais?- le pregunto el Conde impidiéndole el paso.

-¿En donde esta? ¡¿A dónde se ha ido?!- grito furioso al no verla por los alrededores. Tomo al Conde del cuello de sus ropas y lo alzo unos centímetros del piso

-¿Por qué no simplemente os dejáis ir?- le pregunto el Conde más tranquilo al ver que no estaba cerca.

-No puedo dejarla ir- le gruño Jasper asegurando su blanco, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo para tenerla sometida? ¿Para haceros sufrir?- le pregunto el Conde relajado con interés y veneno en la voz.

-No, no por eso- le dijo con el rostro crispado.

-¿Entonces?- le volvió a preguntar el Conde, insistiendo.

-No le interesa saber- volvió a gruñir Jasper, el Conde suspiro.

-Bajaos vuestra arma- le pidió Carlisle dejando su espada caer. –Joven Hale todo es de mi incumbencia, aun cuando usted lo crea imposible- dijo con tono educado.

-Pues si tanto le interesa saber… Ella fue entregada como pago por una deuda de su padre al mío, la necesito conmigo pues complace a mis conocidos, me da buena imagen, no es una ramera y yo…-

A mitad del camino al muelle…

La carreta en donde iban el Duque Aro Cantillana e Isabella se detuvo.

-¿Qué os pasa Jacobo? ¿Por qué habéis parado?- le pregunto el Duque desde el interior. Un joven de la hacienda abrió la puerta.

-Vuestro primo os ha enviado un mensaje, sigaos directamente hacia el muelle y esperaos allí- le dijo el chico.

-Bien, os agradezco mucho Félix- le dijo el Duque y la puertezuela se cerró. Isabella jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa y ansiosa. La carreta volvió a tomar el camino, ahora un poco más a prisa.

-¿Os pasa algo joven Isabella?- le pregunto el Duque deteniendo sus ansiosas manos.

-No nada- dijo ella dudosa. Unos minutos más tarde.

-¡Duque Cantillana!- le grito el chofer. –¡Una carreta parece perseguirnos!- informo él.

-¡Andaos, no paréis!- le dijo el Duque mirando por la ventanilla. Pero una serpiente se cruzo al lado del camino y asusto a los caballos haciendo que se detuvieran y dieran vuelta. Jacobo pudo calmarlos pocos metros después. En ese momento Isabella supo lo que debía hacer sintiendo un salto en el corazón.

-¡Isabella!- grito aquel hombre que tanto había detestado. El duque bajo pensativo y receloso.

-Corréis al muelle y no volveréis- le indico a Isabella y ella asintió con la mano en la manija de la otra portezuela. -¿Qué os ofrece caballero?- pregunto a Cullen que bajaba de su carreta.

-Vengo por mí… la joven que trae en su carreta- le informo al Duque de forma cordial.

-Me temo que no me es permitido, no podéis llevársela esta bajo custodia de la corona Española- dijo Aro con decisión. Isabella salió al ver la distracción y comenzó a correr por la terracería. Edward la vio unos cuantos metros adelante corriendo a toda prisa, miro mal al Duque y corrió tras ella.

-¡Isabella!- le grito Edward por decima vez, ella le llevaba ventaja y corría rápido. Hasta que tropezó y cayó a la tierra y Edward pudo hincarse a su altura deteniendo la velocidad que llevaba.

-Déjame, por favor déjame ir- le suplico ella, él la tomo de las manos frente a él.

-No Isabella, no te voy a dejar ir- le dijo el muy serio, aun en el piso.

-¡¿Por qué?!- le exigió llorando, Edward la miro un momento y su mirada se relajo, ya no era severa y molesta, tenía un matiz muy diferente uno que Isabella jamás había visto en sus ojos.

-NO puedo dejarte ir- le gruño aun aprisionando sus manos. Isabella seguía llorando, pues cuando por fin pensó que se alejaría de aquella maldición, pero esa maldición la había seguido y la había atrapado. Sin embargo no sentía la decepción o enojo que supuso sentiría. –Simplemente no puedo- sentencio Cullen después de mirarla a los ojos intensamente, levantándola de piso.

-¿Por qué no puede?- le exigió Isabella deteniéndose sin avisar, Edward se volvió y puso sus manos en sus mejillas. Tomo aire.

-Porque desde que me di cuenta de que te ibas... no tengo la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti- le dijo mirándola a los ojos para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella, Isabella se quedo clavada en el piso sin saber que hacer o decir, Edward se aparto un poco mirándola atento a su reacción. Isabella sintió como si un rayo cruzase sus venas.

-Entonces no lo hagas- dijo ella al final con una lagrima caer por su mejilla, Edward al ver sus ojos supo que esa lagrima no era de tristeza u odio, sino de una cosa completamente diferente. Ahora ella fue quien lo beso, Cullen puso sus manos en su cuello y volvió a besarla con cuidado y respeto, en él nacía un sentimiento que jamás pensó sentir.

* * *

><p>...<strong>Hola de nuevo! jajaja debo admitir que no esperaba poner ese final con Edward y Bella, pero recorde esa frase y como que me gusta para esto :3 jajaja Valio la pena? les gusto? Y qe tal con Jasper! qe qiere matar al Conde :O ustedes que creen que le haya dicho? <strong>

**...Pues este capitulo no tuvo mucha edicion y espero les haya gustado el resultado :)**

**...MUCHISIMAS GARCIAS POR SU APOYO! me emociona mucho saber que les gusta este fic y me hace muy feliz! **

**...Espero que hayan pasado un muy buen inicio de año! FELIZ AÑO 2013! ... omg, esta es la primera actualizacion del año! xD**

**...Cuidense muchisimo! 100000000 gracias! xoxo y un abrazo de año nuevo! :D**


	20. Imposible

**hOLA monitos y monitas! Como dicen que le va? jajaja Pues no se si me tarde o no en actualizar pero algo si les digo, no fue facil terminarlo y continuarlo xD**

**Siento mucho a quienes prometi actualizar ayer pero ps no pude jajaja pero ya por fin aca esta... Espero de coraozn les guste y ya se la saben, nos leemos mas tardesito ;).**

_**NOTA:: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia de mi invension ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>En la carreta Cullen… <span>

Edward estaba sentado frente a Isabella.

-Siento todo por lo que te e hecho pasar, pero… Tras ver cuáles eran mis reacciones al creer que te había perdido…mis sentimientos ha cambiado- le dijo él con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Isabella. –Te suplico me perdones, por favor perdóname, te juro por mi propia vida que me portare bien, y no volveré a hacerte daño jamás. No podría estar más arrepentido de todo lo que te hice, me deje llevar por el poder, en verdad no tengo excusa que valga pero por favor perdóname- le pidió el con una voz que le partiría el alma a cualquiera. Ella pensó un poco, la verdad que irradiaban sus ojos era innegable y casi tangible.

-No vuelvas a tratarme como lo has hecho hasta el momento- le pidió Isabella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, algo dentro de ella se alegraba de que eso pasara, se sentía aliviada.

-Primero muerto que volver a causarte dolor- le prometió Edward que la miro de la misma manera y luego su ceño se frunció. -¿En verdad ibas a irte?- le pregunto con un deje de tristeza y dolor analizando su rostro, ella respiro hondo y luego lo miro.

-Tenía mis dudas, pero cuando escuche tu voz llamándome… solo corrí para saber si me seguirías- le dijo ella algo apenada por confesar la razón de su acto, si él la seguía era porque importaba en su vida de no haberlo hecho ella se iría sin dudar, aunque ahora que eso no había pasado, le habría causado cierta nostalgia y quizás hasta arrepentimiento cuando estuviera arriba del navío.

-Claro que iba a seguirte, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario, a donde sea que vayas te seguiré no importa la distancia o el lugar, siempre lo hare- le dijo él sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. –Jamás volveré a ser el mismo de antes, lo siento tanto, no hay nombre para definir mi comportamiento- volvió a disculparse. –De hecho, si vuelvo a lastimarte de cualquier manera te dejare ir a donde tú lo desees sin decirte nada- le dijo él con cierto tinte de dolor en la voz, frunciendo el ceño.

-A la primera agresión me voy- le dijo Isabella con severidad. Edward asintió.

-Lo juro- le dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su corazón, Isabella sonrió ligeramente. –Pediré que preparen una habitación para ti en cuanto lleguemos- le prometió.

-No- murmuro Isabella haciendo que el ceño de él se frunciera. –No quiero cambiar de habitación- le confeso, Edward sonrió ampliamente y beso rápidamente a Isabella, ella se sorprendió pero no se molesto. Sonrió apenada, se sentía extraña, se sentía… feliz.

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al confesarme eso Isabella- le dijo Edward apartando un mechón que cubría parte de su ojo. –Juro que no me apartare de ti jamás y te cuidare y protegeré por el resto de mis días… claro si tú me hacer el honor de permitírmelo - le dijo el mirándola a los ojos atento y ansioso por saber su respuesta a tal juramento. Ella lo miro emocionada y también sorprendida.

-Sí, claro que si- dijo simplemente perdida en los ojos de Cullen.

-No te fallare, jamás- le dijo para después besar el dorso de sus manos. – ¿Me dejaras alguna vez?- le pregunto dudoso e incluso inseguro mirando el piso. Ella tomo su rostro y lo alzo para poderle ver de frente.

-Nunca- le dijo mirándolo sin dudar, él la abrazo con verdadero cariño agradeciéndole al oído. No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo después de eso; Edward bajo rápidamente y le ofreció su mano a Isabella para que bajara de la carreta.

-Gracias- dijo ella con una sonrisita y entraron a la casa, algunas personas que vieron la pequeña escena comenzaron a murmurar sobre el cambio repentino de Cullen, además de que algunos habían presenciado cuando el Duque había ido por ella a la casa Cullen y como Edward iba tras ella. Ellos entraron y fueron directo a la habitación del joven Cullen. Ya adentro el cerro la puerta suavemente, Isabella se sentía desubicada pues ya no veía esa habitación como una jaula.

-Isabella- le llamo a su espalda, ella se volvió y acto seguido el tomo sus manos. –Desde hoy me declaro tuyo, en cuerpo y alma. Desde hoy te entrego mi corazón que solo tú has podido hacer sentir vivo- le dijo él, Isabella se trago el nudo en su garganta y lo abrazo. Ella se decidió y lo beso, a pesar de ser intenso jamás dejo de ser suave, cauteloso y tierno… una experiencia totalmente nueva para Isabella y también lo era para Edward.

Su vestido cayó al piso sin que ella se inmutase o molestase por eso, quedando en su larga ropa interior. Ella quito el chaleco de Edward y así fueron poco a poco hasta que terminaron mirándose a los ojos junto a la cama que estaba perfectamente hecha. Isabella ruborizada pero observo al hombre frente a ella que se había convertido en lo más importante en su vida. Fueron cayendo lentamente en ella, él acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel con delicadeza despertando sensaciones en ella que pensó no existían, haciendo que se le despertaran los nervios en partes en donde ella ni siquiera pensó que pudiera sentir de esa manera y por primera vez Isabella se entrego a Edward sin quejas ni lágrimas, se entrego a él con amor; por primera vez Edward cuidaba no dañar a la chica con la que estaba, acariciaba su piel con suavidad y miraba directo sus ojos. Con cada vez que entraba en ella ya no había lagrimas o gritos, solo gemidos y exhalaciones involuntarias.

Isabella lo sentía dentro de ella pero no sentía dolor o ira, a fin de cuentas término haciendo lo que jamás pensó hacer, que era disfrutar de esos actos impíos con ese hombre que tanto odio había despertado en ella, pero que también había despertado algo muy diferente a eso… amor. Uniéndose con un sentimiento como ese por primera vez, también se afirmo que se pertenecían y no de una forma posesiva o dominante. Al final Isabella sintió un placer que jamás pensó sentir en su vida y mucho menos con ese hombre.

Edward cayó en un profundo sueño con Isabella entre sus brazos, ella se acurruco sin dormir aun. Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que Edward despertó sintiéndose solo pues aquel peso que tenia sobre su pecho ya no estaba, se sentó de golpe buscando a quien lo miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisita tímida vestida en sus paños menores.

-Pensé que te habías…- empezó a decir con ansiedad y alivio, pero ella llego para callarlo.

-Nunca mas- dijo y le sonrió con cariño, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y la mirada.

-Vayamos a comer- le ofreció e Isabella se sorprendió.

-¿Comer abajo?- pregunto extrañada y confundida, siempre le llevaban la comida a la habitación para que no bajara. Edward suspiro con pesadez y se sintió arrepentido.

-Sí, ahora eres parte de mi familia, de mi vida y no quiero estar lejos de ti en ningún momento- le dijo casi en una disculpa, se vistieron de nuevo con Edward ayudando a Isabella a ajustar su vestido con cautela. Se tomaron de la mano y bajaron tomando por sorpresa a la servidumbre de la casa Cullen. Jessica se quedo torciendo la boca al verlos, pues a pesar de saber cómo era el joven Cullen soñaba con la idea de que algún día se fijara en ella y la convirtiera en la dueña y señora de la casa una vez que la madre de Edward falleciera, ya se soñaba compartiendo un lecho nupcial con él, con un hijo de cabello cobrizo como el suyo.

-¿Celos?- le pregunto Mary, la cocinera de la casa Cullen con cierta burla en su voz, Jessica le dedico una mirada envenenada y volvió a donde la servidumbre comía.

En la Hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

-Usted debe estar por acá y tener tratos con mi familia, le pido esto quede solo entre nosotros- le pidió Jasper pensando en su tía y su padre que jamás le perdonarían que por su culpa la realeza Española tuviera malentendidos con los hidalgos del pueblo. Ahora el ambiente ya era mucho más diplomático.

-Acepto vuestra petición, pero aun así os acompañare a buscar a la joven Brandon…Sigo sin comprender como habéis hecho para convencerme, pero os confiare en vuestras razones- le advirtió el Conde con severidad.

-Gracias- le dijo Jasper estrechando su mano. Habían charlado por un momento llegando a un acuerdo que se cumpliría a corto plazo. Carlisle mando a traer un caballo con una silla de mujer. Era hora de buscar a aquella pequeña jovencita, así que subió al caballo y comenzó a cabalgar a toda prisa con el Conde detrás de él.

Alice estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, podía ver la arena pero volvió a tomar un respiro, algo le decía que tanto esfuerzo no era bueno para su bebé. Se sentó debajo de la sombra de un árbol, todo era tranquilo y relajado, sin nada de maldad cerca, sus pies dolían y la respiración apenas volvía a su ritmo normal, moría de sed y comenzaba a marearse por el esfuerzo. Pudo escuchar un caballo que se acercaba a todo galope y se tenso, pero escucho otro, ya no había escuchado ningún otro disparo, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo con el gran vestido. Esperaba que no fuera nadie más que el Conde que iba por ella para llevarla al muelle junto con algún mozo o tal vez Aro, su primo.

Jasper alcanzo a visualizar el vestido rojo entre los árboles y golpeo al caballo con su fuete. (**N/A**:: Imagínense a Jasper en su caballo a todo galope con el viento alborotando sus rizos dorados y abriendo su camisa abierta a la mitad… ook parare aquí jajaja… pero es que solo **¡imagínenselo!** ).

El Conde pudo ver como la pobre jovencita corrió al ver al joven Hale con una expresión de pánico en su mirada. Se arrepentía del trato que había hecho con Jasper pero al haber dado su palabra de hombre no podía retractarse.

-¡Alice!- le grito Jasper y golpeo al caballo con el fuete, Carlisle hizo exactamente lo mismo. Alice ya había comenzado a correr y acelero el paso en cuanto lo escucho pero ya estaba muy cansada. Jasper se adelanto y se detuvo frente a ella, haciendo que casi cayera por la sorpresa. Iba a comenzar a correr hacia el lado opuesto y Jasper repitió la acción. –Sabes que de nada sirve que sigas corriendo- le dijo en advertencia con una severidad casi palpable en la voz.

-Rayos- murmuro Alice, estaba toda despeinada y ahora el vestido ya estaba algo rasgado al igual que su mano que se había cortado con una rama en su primera carrera. Miro a quien llego al lado de su peor pesadilla y se quedo boquiabierta. –No- murmuro casi horrorizada. -¿Por qué viene con él?- le pregunto ella casi al borde del llanto pues se sentía desesperada, perdida pero más que nada, se sentía traicionada.

Bajo la vista al ver que bajaba del caballo el rubio que la martirizaba, sin pensarlo ni quererlo comenzó a llorar. –Por favor- comenzó a rogar sin alzar la vista, rogando como lo había hecho la noche en que la habían sacado de su casa. Mostrándose en total vulnerabilidad –Déjame libre, por favor- le suplico tomándolo de la camisa con lágrimas incesantes corriendo por sus mejillas. El quito sus manos de sus ropas con disimulado desdén.

-Vamos debemos volver al pueblo- le dijo el sin emoción alguna en la voz, la tomo del brazo sin fuerza.

-Déjeme ir, por favor solo déjeme ir- le suplico Alice tirándose al piso con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el ignoro tal petición. El Conde llego junto a ella y la levanto soportando su peso con cuidado con Jasper gruñendo a sus espaldas.

-Alice, todo saldrá bien- le prometió el limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Cómo saldrán bien las cosas con el cerca?- le pregunto furiosa y dolida pues no podía asimilar que el buen hombre que le había ofrecido su ayuda fuera en compañía de aquel monstruo que tanto la atormentaba. A Jasper en cambio se le crispo el rostro al escuchar su reclamo.

-Creedme, os a dado vuestra palabra de hombre de trataros bien y devolveros a vuestro padre- le explico el Conde con tranquilidad haciéndola mirarlo con sus manos en sus mejillas. Ella negó con la cabeza asustada.

-Carlisle, su palabra de hombre y nada es lo mismo- le dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo índice, desesperada al saber que su salvación había creído las falsas palabras de aquel espécimen humano le había dicho.

-Andando, debemos volver al pueblo- dijo Jasper interrumpiendo la silenciosa suplica de Alice y el entendimiento de Carlisle. Ella le miro con recelo y temor.

-No me dejara quedarme con él, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto a Carlisle que solo miro de lado, ella se alejo un paso sin poder creer aun lo que pasaba. Jasper modero su malhumorada expresión de su rostro y le ofreció cortésmente su mano a Alice. Ella los miro a ambos con ira en la mirada y se encamino al lado contrario, a donde podía ver arena con rápido pero cansado andar.

-¡Alice!- le llamo Carlisle, pero quien la tomo del brazo fue Jasper que la miro con una gran amenaza en la mirada.

-Ven- le dijo aparentemente tranquilo y se acerco mas a ella. –Tengo un caballo, un fuete y tu nada- le dijo el casi al oído advirtiéndole que no corriera y volvió a mirarla con una intensidad que ella se encogió ante tal amenaza. Muy a su pesar tuvo que asentir. Fueron hasta donde estaba el Conde. –Te llevare al pueblo, recogerás tus cosas y yo mismo te llevare a la casa de tu padre- le prometió su rubio tormento.

-No os preocupéis- le dijo el Conde que subió a su ensillado caballo. –Venid- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano, pero ella lo miro recelosa.

-Ve- dijo Jasper, ella se volvió a verlo confundida preguntándose que se tramaban y si, estaría bien yendo con cualquiera de los dos ya no podía confiar en ninguno. -Sube- le ordeno con calma para que subiera al caballo, ella negó pero una mirada del joven Hale le bastó para hacerlo, lo intento y Jasper la ayudo para que subiera con ambas piernas de un lado del caballo, el subió de un salto y animo a su caballo.

-No os dejare caer, es más seguro con una silla- le explico Carlisle y ella asintió con desconfianza. El avanzo con paso normal y Jasper tuvo que acomodarse a su paso, aunque 'tormento' su caballo quería lo contrario.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?- pregunto ella en un susurro. -¿Por qué Carlisle?- le pregunto ella con recelo.

-Llegamos a un acuerdo, pero descuidéis hoy mismo estaréis en casa de vuestro padre junto a vuestra madre, yo mismo os escoltareis para que lleguéis a salvo a vuestro pueblo- le informo le Conde sin dejar de afianzarla.

-No le creo- chillo ella. –Solo me está escoltando a un martirio, no quiero que vuelva a azotarme no podría resistirlo… no podríamos- le dijo ella en plural al recordar su pequeño bulto en su vientre y el Conde dudo con la idea de volver a galope directo al muelle.

-Le he dado mi palabra al Conde de no volver a ponerte un dedo encima- le dijo Jasper cambiado de lado para cabalgar junto a ella, la voz que utilizo fue tan seria y formal que cualquiera le habría creído al instante, claro cualquiera que no lo conociera como en verdad era.

-Si llegase a saber que os ha tocado un solo cabello de vuestra hermosa cabellera, podre llevádmela. Os entregare la carta así estará bajo mi protección- le dijo Carlisle.

-Carlisle, por favor- le suplico ella mirándolo de frente, él le dedico una sonrisa para calmarla pero ella sintió como si hubiera firmado su sentencia… o la de su hijo. –Al menos Isabella podrá alejarse del animal con quien vive- dijo ella mirando con desdén a Jasper. Después de eso todo fue silencio.

Visualizaron una carreta que iba al pueblo, Jasper galopo a prisa para alcanzarla antes de que Carlisle y Alice lo hicieran. Miro a través de la ventanilla, y se quedo algo confundido al ver como sostenía la mano de Isabella sin que ella tratara de golpearlo, al contrario ella también la sujetaba y ninguno se percato de su presencia al lado de la carreta; galopo de vuelta a donde venían el Conde y Alice.

-Por favor Conde, aléjeme de ese hombre se lo suplico, Carlisle por favor- le dijo ella al borde del llanto de miedo y desesperación sin importarle que Jasper pudiera oír sus suplicas. El Conde iba a hablar pero Jasper le interrumpió, alcanzando la mano de Alice.

-Alice, sé que he sido muy malo contigo y ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a vivir con tu padre, yo mismo te llevare allí. Ya te he hecho sufrir demasiado y he jurado por mi madre que te dejare en paz y no volveré a lastimarte- le juro mirándola directo a los ojos, con una voz tan sincera como se puede ser posible, acariciando la mano de ella. Carlisle los miraba con aceptación al ver, la sinceridad en las palabras de quien había pensado era una ofensa a los buenos hombres. Mientras que Alice no retiro la mirada de sus ojos, su manera de decirlo le dejaba dudas de que lo que estuviera diciendo fuera verdad y no una mentira como ella había creído.

-Bien- acepto al cabo de unos segundos, aun dudosa pero sus palabras la habían convencido lo suficiente como para que parara de suplicar y rogar su huida. El resto del camino fue en silencio con varias miradas discretas de Alice a Jasper llenas de sospecha no podía creer que cambiara tan pronto pero la gente solía cambiar o probablemente Carlisle lo había amenazado con algo… esas y mil preguntas más cruzaron la mente de ella.

Jasper también la miraba de vez en cuando pero la suya era diferente, era ansiosa, anticipada, de advertencia. Alice logro captar una de sus miradas y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciendo que se estremeciera pero prefirió callar, ya encontraría algo que hacer cuando el Conde les dejara a solas, dudaba que él fuera a hacerle caso. Llegaron al pueblo con toda la gente posando sus miradas en ellos. Pues el Conde que había llegado traía en su caballo a la chica que había sido blanco de tantas habladurías.

-Mi labor está terminada por hoy, os e traído sana y salva- dijo Carlisle. Jasper bajo de un salto y fue a ayudar a bajar a Alice.

-Muchas gracias Conde- le dijo Jasper en voz monótona.

-Gracias Carlisle- le dijo Alice a regañadientes insegura de si debía agradecerle o no.

-No me iré de aquí sin antes veros entrar a vuestra casa- anuncio muy serio y los dos se acercaron a la puerta de la casa Hale, Jasper toco la campana de la entrada. –Hasta luego Alice, os veré pronto- le aseguro y ella asintió un par de veces, Carlisle animo al caballo y se fue cabalgando a prisa hacia su hacienda. Ellos entraron.

-A mi habitación- le dijo Jasper serio y podría decirse que hasta amenazante, a Alice se le puso la piel de gallina pero aun así subió. Cuando Hale entro cerró la puerta con llave, Alice lo escucho pues estaba de espaldas a la puerta tomando fuerza y ahogando el nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso?- le reclamo volviéndola de frente a él con un jalón en el brazo.

-Sabía que mentía- dijo ella tomando valentía y coraje.

-Respóndeme- le exigió sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos que a pesar de todo mostraban el miedo que sentía Alice en ese momento.

-Quería alejarme de usted, vivir tranquila, estar lejos de ti y tus maltratos e impuros actos- le dijo ella en voz baja pero sin dejar de ser severa. Él la soltó de golpe. –Además ¿Que más te da? No te importo, no soy nada para ti, no entiendo para que me tienes aquí aun- le dijo ella enojada. El se volvió para tomarla del brazo sin tanta fuerza esta vez.

-Qué bueno que aceptes que no eres nadie, no me importas pero eres mía- le dijo el joven Hale volviéndose a otro lugar alejando su mirada de la de ella, sin tener completa credibilidad de lo que acababa de decir, con un tono de voz severo, irritado y contenido.

-¿Porque fue por mi?- le pidió saber Alice, pero no hablo. -¡Dímelo!- le exigió ella golpeando su pecho ligeramente descubierto.

-¡Porque te necesito!- le respondió en un grito que se parecía más a un gruñido al tiempo que detenía sus muñecas, ella se le quedo mirando perpleja. –Te necesito conmigo, eres un préstamo que debo regresar- le dijo él excusando su respuesta, algo dentro de Alice se encogió al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Eres un egoísta! ¿Cómo viniste por mí? ¿Por qué te dejo venir el Conde? ¿Qué le dijiste?- le exigió Alice con otro golpe a su pecho mirándolo con unos ojos cargados de odio.

-Lo mismo que hice contigo, le mentí le dije que ya no iba a hacerte daño y que iba a regresarte con tu padre. Además de que la maldita pistola se quedo sin tiros- refunfuño al final y Alice exhalo sorprendida.

-¿Quisiste matarlo?- dijo ella incrédula.

-Pero no lo hice, ahora tu estas aquí- le dijo con una mirada lasciva.

-¡Juraste por tu madre!- le grito ella exasperada, el soltó una carcajada y acaricio su mejilla.

-Pequeña chiquilla estúpida, mi madre murió hace años- le dijo con una mirada casi compasiva.

-¡Eres un maldito desalmado, patán, animal!- le grito ella furiosa de estar atrapada a ese hombre de nuevo.

-Eso no es nuevo- dijo él con un poco de tristeza en la voz, pero su mirada volvió a ser severa. -¿Tuviste algo que ver con ese hombre?- le pregunto acusándola con la mirada.

-No- dijo Alice de inmediato claramente ofendida.

-No te creo- le dijo el joven Hale acechándola hasta atraparla contra la pared sin apartar su mirada de ella, por más que Alice se mantenía firme sus ojos mostraban el miedo y el nerviosismo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

-Pues créelo, el Conde es un hombre decente- le dijo ella con la voz firme, Jasper no respondió al instante solo gruño audiblemente.

-Y sigues con el asunto de la hombría- murmuro por lo bajo, se volvió a mirarla y ataco sus labios tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Ella le respondió con una bofetada. -¿Es cierto que estas esperando un hijo mío?- le pregunto gruñendo al recordar ese creciente detalle. Ella aparto la mirada sin saber si mentir o decir la verdad. –Responde- le exigió tomándola de la mandíbula para verla de frente, ella inconscientemente dejo escapar una lagrima.

-Si- susurro con temor en su mirada, pudo vislumbrar un brillo extraño en los ojos del hombre al que más odiaba en este mundo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- le pregunto el ofendido por su falta de comunicación, entonces la mirada de Alice se volvió tan fría como el hielo y tan dura como una piedra.

-¿Le habría interesado?- le pregunto ella en respuesta provocando que su rostro se crispara de dolor, se aclaro la garganta para componer su voz y la miro con arrogancia.

-Cierto, voy con mi padre… - dijo con la voz contenida, penso por unos cuantos minutos y un atisbo de nostalgia cruzo por su rostro. –Recoge tus cosas- le dijo alejándose súbitamente de ella, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Alice con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de su reacción, había visto su rostro cambiar y sus ojos eran diferentes había algo extraño y desconocido en el que si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien podria llegar a pensar que se habia entristesido cuando le pidio que se fuera. Se sintió aliviada al escucharlo decir eso pero a la vez sintió como si algo dentro de ella hubiera sido atravesado por algo.

-En cinta no me sirves de nada- le dijo el sin mirarla con una voz claramente extrangulada y salió de su habitación...

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo monitos! Pues, ¿Que les parecio? ¿Esperaban eso de Jasper? bueno mejor dicho ¿Paso lo que esperaban? o.O? jajaja y que tal con Edward ow ternurita! :3 ... Carlisle llego a decepcionarme un poco, ¿A ustedes?.<strong>

**...Ojala que la espera haya valido la pena y les haya gustado y si fue asi ya saben que me hacen muy feliz haciendomelo saber ya sea bueno o malo ;).**

**...MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO, CADA VEZ QUE VEO QUE HAY MAS FAVORITES, FOLLOWING O REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ :D MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD...**

**...Pues ya me retiro y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;D...Cuidense! xoxo!**

**PD:: A quienes leen ''Conflictos Mutuos'' espero poder actualizar pronto es que como que carezco de imaginacion por el momento :/**


	21. Intermedio Drabble

¡Aló, Aló! Jajaja como les va? Pues yo sinceramente no me quejo xP … debido a cierta confusión con los capítulos que ocasiono que no pudiera entrar ningún review de personas con cuenta de Fanfiction, asi que hago un intermedio y aprovechando esto me gustaría hacerles unas 3 simples preguntas respecto a lo que ha pasado en torno a este fic :) …

Cuándo comenzaron a leer este fic, ¿Pensaron que odiarían a Edward y Jasper?

¿Creen que Eleazar a pagado las consecuencias por haber dado a sus hijas?

¿Confian en las buenas intenciones de el Conde? ¿Y del Duque?

Aunque no lo crean estas simples preguntitas serán de ayuda para futuros y últimos capítulos de fic (sniff sniff)…

Una vez mas les agradezco por seguir esta tragedia y hacérmelo saber… en verdad me encanta ver sus reviews, muchos me hacen reir por sus deseos de matar a algún personaje jajajaja xD


	22. Al fin Liberada

**¡Hola Personitas! Como dicen que estan? jajaja pues yo muy bien aca actualizando despues de un tiempo de poca inspiracion hasta que al fin me pego y pude terminarlo, espero que les guste de verdad ;) ... Y ya saben nos leemos mas tardesito...**

_**DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a nuestra queridisima Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><strong>En la hacienda del Conde Alcázar…<strong>

El conde se fue a todo galope hasta su hacienda.

-¡Joder! ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí primo?- le pregunto Carlisle sorprendido cuando entro y lo miro caminando por el recibidor.

-¡Primo! ¿Pero que hacéis aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con la jovenzuela?- le pregunto de vuelta el Duque acercándose al Conde, el cual dejo caer el fuete al piso.

-El hombre ese volvió por esa pobre chavalita, si solo hubieses visto la cara de esa pobrecita- dijo frustrado sentándose en el primer escalón de la escalera. -¿Pero que hacéis aquí? Pensé que estarías de vuelta a España con la joven Isabella- le dijo Carlisle calmándose un poco.

-A pasado lo mismo- respondió Aro con simpleza haciendo que Carlisle se volviera a él furioso.

-Pero ¿Por qué no habéis evitado que esa pobre jovencita se fuera con ese mal hombre?- le pregunto a su primo exaltado, aun cuando trataba de calmarse. Aro puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su primo.

-Calmaros primo, que no he evitado que esa jovencita volviera con ese mal hombre porque no os creerás pero he visto amor primo- le explico Aro, Carlisle le miro con incredulidad.

-¿Estáis mintiendo?- dijo Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-No primo, jamás os engañaría pero he visto algo bueno entre esos 2 jovenzuelos, hay un lazo fuerte aunque os cueste creedlo- le dijo el Duque con una ligera sonrisita. Después del escrutinio del Conde, éste se quedo tranquilo.

-Espero que no sufra mas maltratos de ese mal hombre- dijo Carlisle casi lamentándose.

-Pero por las joyas de la corono de vuestra madre, los hombres de estas tierras son muy incivilizados- se quejo Aro juntando sus manos en un gesto vehemente alejándose de allí, hacia su habitación.

**En la casa Hale…**

Alice a pesar de verse con el ego herido, comenzó a sonreír al cabo de unos minutos pues necesito de mucho tiempo antes de entender en su totalidad lo que el joven Hale había dicho, por fin iba a salir de esa casa y ser libre, por fin iba a dejar de ver a aquel ser que tanto odiaba, dejaría de ver a ese hombre a su lado cada mañana, dejaría de escuchar esa maldita voz tan masculina e intimidante, por fin dejaría de ser abusada cada que a aquel hombre se le antojara, por fin dejaría de temer por la vida de su hijo y dejaría de usarla como un objeto que lo hace ver bien ante la sociedad… En un momento no sabía si lloraba o reía, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que todo era de felicidad, aunque había algo que le dolía en el interior ignorando la razón del mismo.

-Gracias, gracias Dios mío- comenzó a murmurar mientras lloraba/reía aferrándose a lo más valioso que tenía en ese momento, aquel pequeño bulto en su vientre que según había dicho la gitana la noche anterior serían dos pequeñas personitas. Se quedo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, en menos de un día estuvo a punto de irse de ese lugar, volvió con las esperanzas rotas y ahora aquella esperanza renacía en su interior con más intensidad que la que había sentido antes.

En la parte baja de la gran casa Hale, Jasper le pidió a Ángela que le ayudase a Alice a empacar, Ángela sonrió disimuladamente con alivio, pero a como conocía al joven Hale no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Pasa algo joven Hale?- le pregunto Ángela disimulando su alegría.

-No, nada- dijo el interpelado endureciendo su semblante y se fue de allí hacía la puerta principal. Ángela subió corriendo las escaleras y se sorprendió de ver a Alice llorando en el piso, ella al sentirla dentro alzo el rostro para verla e ir a abrazarla.

-Me voy de aquí, por fin me deja libre- dijo Alice con la voz estrangulada. Ángela comenzó a llorar.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Alice- le dijo ella entre sollozos y lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo la aludida abrazándola mas fuerte. –Por fin me iré de aquí, seré libre… al fin podre ser feliz y vivir tranquila, por fin estaré lejos de ese barbaján- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, mereces ser feliz lejos de aquí- le dijo Ángela. El joven Hale se dejo llevar por aquel impulso y cambio de dirección.

-Lo único que no me gusta es que ya no te veré- le dijo Alice haciendo un mohín.

-Descuida, iré a visitarte cuando pueda- le dijo su amiga y volvieron a abrazarse.

-No sabes la alegría que me da irme de este infierno- dijo Alice riendo con ligeras carcajadas. Unas carcajadas que herían al hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo, nadie ni siquiera su padre podrían imaginar el dolor que esa risa le provocaba en su interior, trago con fuerza y se encamino al despacho de su padre.

Ángela y Alice comenzaron a guardar las pocas pertenencias que ella tenía en esa casa dentro de las maletas que había llevado. Cuando terminaron Alice se quedo sentada al borde de la cama pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- le pregunto Ángela sentándose a su lado.

-Es que, no se a donde ir- murmuro confundida y pensativa. Pues no quería volver a su casa sin su madre allí, odiaba a su padre por haberlas hecho pasar por tanto sufrimiento a ella y a Isabella. –No quiero volver a mi casa y desconozco el lugar donde vive la hermana de mi madre- murmuro con algo de nostalgia. Ángela acomodo un mecho de cabello detrás de su hombro, al tiempo que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Por qué no acude al Conde Alcázar? Dudo que retire su oferta de un momento a otro- le comento Ángela, después de pensarlo por un momento Alice asintió, era lo mejor que podría ocurrírsele, era su mejor opción en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón- le dijo Alice con latente esperanza, se levanto de la cama y fue a escribir una nota que al terminarla le entrego a su dama de compañía. –Ten, envía a un mensajero para que la entregue en manos del Conde Alcázar o del Duque Cantillana- le pidió con una sonrisita.

-Por supuesto señorita- le dijo Ángela sonriente que salió de la habitación, los Hale tenían un mensajero de confianza, el hijo de una de las mujeres de servidumbre. Le dio las debidas instrucciones y el joven de apenas 12 años salió corriendo hacia la hacienda Alcázar para entregar la nota personalmente al Conde Alcázar que respondió a la nota en cuanto la leyó.

**En el despacho Hale…**

Jasper llego con un semblante horrible al despacho de su padre, se detuvo frente a Eleazar mas no se volvió para verlo, se aclaro la garganta.

-Tu hija es libre de irse- le dijo simplemente y se fue a la oficina de su padre, Eleazar puso manos a la obra para escribirle una carta de índole urgente a Kate para que volviera ahora avisándole que una de sus hijas estaría en casa nuevamente, llamó a un joven mensajero para que le llevara la carta a su esposa al pueblo aledaño en donde se encontraba, a unas cuantas horas a pie.

Las velas del despacho ya habían sido encendidas.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo? Estas muy callado- le dijo Garrett dejando un documento de lado.

-Nada- dijo Jasper con la voz apagada.

-Tienes algo seguro, de lo contrario te habrías exaltado diciendo que no me importa- le dijo Garrett fijando la mirada en su hijo, el cual puso la orden de desalojo de una pequeña granja sobre el escritorio, respiro hondo y miro fijamente a su padre.

-Lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Jasper aparentemente molesto, pero su voz y mirada estaban apagadas y tristes.

-Eres mi hijo- le dijo Garrett con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso jamás te ha importado- le dijo Jasper y volvió a tomar los papeles que tenía antes sin prestar atención en lo absoluto solo lo ponía con los que supuestamente ya había revisado y aprobado.

-Tienes razón- le dijo su padre con sequedad, Jasper suspiro y salió de allí sin rastro de violencia, solo se fue de allí directo a la cantina pues era como su padre le había enseñado a ahogar las penas. Pidió una botella de coñac, varias de las rameras de la cantina se acercaron a él y se sentaban en su regazo, pero él las ignoraba o las corría de su lado haciéndolas a un lado.

Cuando se canso de ese lugar decidió irse tambaleante hacia su casa, tomo la licorera del despacho privado de su padre y subió hasta su habitación esperando algún reclamo o ver a una jovencita temerosa de su presencia, pero no, no había nadie y se dio cuenta de que no volvería a ver ese tipo de reacciones en lo que restaba de su vida.

**En la casa Cullen…**

-Joven Edward, Señorita Isabella- saludo la mujer encargada de cocinar para los Cullen, la cual estaba notablemente sorprendida de ver a la jovencita que apenas y lograban ver de vez en cuando, la servidumbre solo sabía que había una chica en la habitación del joven, la única que la conocía bien era Jessica que a la vez se encargaba de platicarles los detalles de la vida de la joven Brandon a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Hola Sra. Miller- le saludo Edward de forma cortes, algo que desconcertó a Isabella pues no solía ser así cuando estaba con ella. –Madre- le saludo y tomo la mano de Isabella.

-Hijo, veo que por fin has decidido presentarme a la jovencita Isabella- le dijo su madre sin prestar mucha atención a su hijo y apenas hecho un vistazo a la joven que iba a su lado, ni siquiera noto que él la tomaba de la mano y mucho menos la nueva mirada del joven Cullen llena de brillo.

-Madre quiero presentarle a la joven Isabella Brandon- le dijo Edward con una seriedad que pocas veces veían en el, misma que ocasiono que Elizabeth Cullen alzara la vista para mirar a su hijo dedicándole una mirada de adoración a la mujer que estaba junto a él la cual se sonrojo ante aquel gesto. La madre de Edward se aclaro la garganta y su hijo se volvió a mirarla volviendo a la seriedad antes dejada a un lado por la mirada a Isabella. –Ella es mi madre Elizabeth Cullen- le presento a Isabella.

-¿Y porque vienes a presentarla hasta ahora?- le pregunto su madre, Elizabeth sin dejar tiempo de que Isabella hablara.

-Porque quiero que conozcas a la mujer que será mi esposa- dijo mirando a su madre que seguro no estaría de acuerdo inmediatamente pues tenía bien en claro eso de las clases sociales.

-¿Qué?- expresaron ambas a la vez, ambas con la misma expresión de sorpresa aunque Elizabeth Cullen con un tono de desdén. El miro a cada una con serenidad y un deje de humor.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa- le dijo volviéndose hacia Isabella que lo veía con los ojos como platos. -¿Me concederías el maravilloso honor?- le pidió él tomando sus manos. Ella seguía en shock, todos aquellos recuerdos de su vida junto a él desde el principio inundaron su mente, todo aquel dolor, las humillaciones… volvió su mirada a él, observando sus ojos llenos de emoción detrás de esa mascara de seriedad, suspiro dudosa después de haber recordado aquella vida antes de esa mañana. Edward notó ese cambio y su ceño se frunció con preocupación e inseguridad.

-Edward- le reprendió su madre nada feliz con la recién anunciada noticia. El se volvió, mientras Isabella lo pensaba un poco mas debatiéndose entre su mente con los recuerdos y su corazón con sus recién descubiertos sentimientos, tenía una respuesta pero… ¿Esa era la decisión que quería?

**En la Hacienda del Conde Alcázar…**

Después de que el joven mensajero volviera con una nota de aceptación del Conde en alojarla, subieron sus maletas a la carreta, ella ya estaba vestida y peinada con ayuda de Ángela, se despidió una vez mas de su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos y subió a la carreta con una gran sonrisa a pesar de que dejaba atrás a una gran amiga. Llego a la hacienda justo después del atardecer. Cuando la carreta se detuvo, Carlisle logró escuchar a los caballos y salió para recibirla.

-Bienvenida- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la abrazo con verdadero cariño.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarme en su hacienda por un tiempo Conde- le dijo ella separándose de él haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-No, no, no debéis agradecer nada os he dicho que podéis contad con mi ayuda siempre que os necesitéis- le dijo con un guiño al final, sonriente. –Pero ya os dije, llamadme Carlisle y nada de protocolo- le dijo él, ella asintió sonriendo ligeramente. Aro salió con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bienvenida bella Alice, me alegra tanto veros- le dijo besando su mano. Carlisle mando a llamar a un mozo para que bajase las maletas de la jovencita y les indico a que habitación llevarlas.

-Gracias Duque- le dijo ella.

-Aro querida- le recordó también él con una ligera sonrisa y un guiño.

-Pasaos por favor, habéis llegado justo a tiempo para cenar- le dijo Carlisle a Alice. Entraron a la hacienda y María comenzó a servir la cena a cada uno. Carlisle se había sentado a un extremo de la mesa con su primo Aro al otro extremo de ésta y Alice justo en medio de ellos dos. Ella recordó todo lo que Katherine, su madre le había enseñado cuando ella e Isabella eran pequeñas sobre cómo comportarse en la cena de la manera correcta. Al término del primer plato, Aro se limpio las comisuras y tomo un sorbo de vino.

-Alice- le llamó él, la aludida se volvió atenta a lo que el Duque fuera a decir.

-¿Si Duq… Aro?- le respondió mostrando atención.

-Es mi deber deciros que vuestra hermana ha vuelto a vuestro pueblo con el joven Cullen por vuestra propia voluntad, ha vuelto con todo gusto- le dijo el Duque con seriedad, la joven Brandon se quedo mirando a la nada, después de parpadear un par de veces se volvió hacia el Duque Cantillana.

-Gracias Aro, muy amable de su parte- le dijo ella, pensando en lo que habría hecho que Isabella volviera al lado de Edward, aunque no le sorprendía pues ya no se veía sufrida y miserable cuando la vio la última vez. María y otra joven mujer llevaron el plato principal a cada uno que era conejo asado, a Alice le dio un poco de tristeza ver al pobre conejito que sería su cena esa noche.

-¿Habéis probado alguna vez el conejo?- le pregunto Aro al notar como miraba su plato. Alice se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-No, la verdad es que no- murmuro apenada.

-Pruébalo, estoy seguro de que os gustara- le dijo Carlisle con una sonrisita que le regresaba la confianza a cualquiera y un gesto con la mano animándola a comer.

-Claro, es solo que me da un poco de lastima este pobre animalito- les comento mirándolos a ambos igual de apenada. Carlisle rio por lo bajo.

-Cierto, pero os debes comer bien recordad que estáis esperando un hijo- le dijo el Conde, Alice asintió.

-Buen provecho- dijo Aro alzando su copa, Carlisle y Alice asintieron a la par y comenzaron a degustar su cena, efectivamente a Alice le había gustado el platillo aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir pena por la pobre criaturita.

**En casa de Tanya…**

-¡Katherine!- le llamo su hermana que entraba al patio de la casa. La aludida se levanto de su silla y se volvió hacia su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- le pregunto Kate confundida y sorprendida.

-Una carta de Eleazar- le aviso llegando a su lado entregándole la carta. Kate la tomo y en cuanto termino de leerla soltó a llorar de alegría y alivio pues su hija ya estaría libre. –Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa- le dijo su hermana menor al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Sí, ya es hora de volver- decidió Kate sonriendo de emoción, ya tendría una de sus hijas con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>...Entonces diganme ¿Les gusto? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Como vieron a Edward e Isabella? ¡¿Que creen que diga Isabella?! ¿Que creen que pase con Alice? Por que por ahora esta con Carlisle y Aro pero ¿Despues? ¿Que raro se porto el joven Hale no creen? jajaja. <strong>

**...Se que esta algo corto en comparacion con el capitulo anterior, pero lamentablemente debo decir que este capitulo es el preámbulo de los ultimos capitulos (aun no se cuantos terminaran siendo) pero asi es. Les adelanto algo! ya tengo parte del final escrito jojo :3 ... aunque no lo crean me entristece un poco que este drama del siglo XVIII este llegando a su final u.u**

**...Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. MIL GRACIAS! por su apoyo, por su seguimiento a este fic, por todos sus reviews! que me hacen muy feliz ;D**

**...No es por nada verdad? pero estoy super feliz! porque en dos dias sera mi cumpleaños! aaah! y como que me pone muy feliz eso jojojo. **

**...Es hora de irme, cuidense mucho mucho. Xoxo**

**ATENCION!: No se si han querido dejar reviews jajaja pero Jennier RC me hizo ver que como elimine la alerta de los caps ya no pueden comentar (puff), si quieren dejar review please mandenme un PM (si quieren claro, no es a fuerza ni nada jajaja)... me gustaria mucho saber que piensan de esto y que podrian esperar en el siguiente cap, aunque no lo crean me ayuda para seguir ;)**

**GRACIAS DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS **

**PD:: una vez mas aclaro que no se mucho de castellano, asi que segun recuerdo como hablaba una amiga española pues asi escribo jojojo ;)**


	23. Nuevas realidades

**¡Hola personitas! Como estan? como se los va?Jajaja lo se y entiendo, tarde DEMASIADO! en actualizar pero pasaba por una crisis inspiracional :/**

**peero aqui estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo,espero que les guste! Mmm por el momento es todo, no es demasiado largo pero es algo ;). Nos leemos en unos minutos! **

_**NOTA:: Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra admirada y querida Stephenie Meyer. **_

* * *

><p>En la casa Cullen…<p>

La señora Cullen se levanto molesta de aquella gran silla y miro de una forma reprobatoria a su hijo.

-Edward acompáñame- le ordeno y el dudo un momento. –Edward- le llamo de nuevo, el aludido suspiro y miro a Isabella.

-No tardare- le dijo en un susurro y beso ambas manos de la joven. Ella solo asintió algo intimidada por la dura voz de la señora Elizabeth Cullen. El joven Edward la siguió hacia una habitación en donde pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados, cerró la puerta en cuanto entro esperando los sermones de su madre que le daba la espalda.

-Has enloquecido- declaro ella con aquella severidad impregnada en su voz. – ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?- le reclamo volviéndose para mirarlo de frente.

-La amo madre, la quiero como madre de mis hijos y la necesito a mi lado- declaró él sin temer a su madre y sus prejuicios.

-Pero que dices, ¿Quieres a una jovencita con tierra en sus manos cargando y alimentando a tus hijos? Ella no es de TU clase, NO es de NUESTRA clase Edward. Según sé es hija de un simple ayudante. ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando te vea por las calles con esa mujer? ¿Qué dirán cuando vean que desposaras a una cualquiera que vivió en tu habitación por tanto tiempo?- le dijo de una forma acusadora e intimidante, aunque en su hijo no surtía tanto efecto como en otras personas del pueblo. Él se irguió con calma.

-No será de nuestra clase pero es una mujer inteligente, fuerte y hermosa. Isabella no sería capaz de tocar a nuestro hijo con manos sucias, de hecho es mucho más admirable que cualquier joven de nuestra clase. No me importa de quien podrá ser hija, me importa un comino lo que la gente piense pues jamás dejaran de hablar y siempre encontraran algo malo en las personas. Isabella es una mujer decente, las razones por las cuales estuvo en mi habitación todo este tiempo solo son de mi incumbencia y los demás no tienen porque saberlo- le dijo manteniendo la calma, su madre lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente exaltada. –La amo- le dijo él al término de un suspiro con una soñadora sonrisa en su rostro, un suspiro de reconocimiento.

Isabella seguía en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado el joven Cullen, solo seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de contraer nupcias con aquel mal hombre que tanto la había dañado por fuera y por dentro.

-Solo te advierto algo hijo- le dijo Elizabeth señalándolo con el dedo índice, su hijo espero paciente. –Si llegas a casarte con esa… muchacha deberás decidir entre mi herencia y las comodidades o esa mugrosa desnutrida- le dijo muy seriamente

-Seré un simple obrero si deba serlo por ella- le rebatió a su madre que indignada salió de la habitación con su hijo pisándole los talones, llegaron a donde estaba Isabella. Ella poso su atención en la mueca de hostilidad y superioridad cuando la Sra. Cullen le miro de pies a cabeza. Edward llego junto a ella sonriendo ligeramente. Elizabeth paso de largo hacia el jardín.

-No te preocupes por mi madre, es muy prejuiciosa… -comenzó Edward a excusar a Elizabeth Cullen, Isabella lo miraba con rostro inescrutable.

-No- dijo ella simplemente, Edward le miro frunciendo el ceño pues no entendía a que se refería con esa negativa, Isabella pudo verlo y suspiro, soltando su mano del agarre del joven Cullen. –No sé si sea lo correcto aceptar ser tu esposa- le dijo ella y en un segundo la tristeza y la confusión invadieron el rostro de Edward.

-¿Por qué Isabella?- le pregunto acentuando la expresión de su rostro.

-Por todo lo que paso entre nosotros, por todo lo que me hiciste pasar, todo el dolor- murmuro ella sin mirarlo pues el solo recordar hacia que se sintiera miserable.

-Perdóname, con todo el alma te pido que me perdones- le dijo Edward cayendo al piso sobre sus rodillas abrazándola por las piernas, derramando un lagrima.

-Tengo que pensarlo mucho- declaro ella cerrando los ojos con el rostro hacia un costado. –Necesito sepárame de ti para aclarar mi mente- dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Edward alzo el rostro buscando la mirada de Isabella, seco la lagrima que escapo y respiro hondo.

-Bien, empacaremos tus cosas y te llevare a casa con tus padres. Haremos las cosas como debieron de ser desde el principio, de la manera correcta- dijo él con una nueva emoción floreciendo en su interior, se levanto del piso con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos tanto que pareciera como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Isabella pues fue lo más elocuente que pudo decir en ese momento, no habría comprendido del todo el significado de ''haremos las cosas como debieron de ser desde el principio, de la manera correcta''.

-¡Jessica! ¡Embry!- grito con entusiasmo, la joven apareció casi enseguida, el otro joven alto, de piel morena y delgado perfil apareció al cabo de un minuto después.

-¿Si joven?- dijeron ambos cada uno por su lado con un segundo de diferencia.

-Jessica vaya a recoger las pertenencias de la joven Isabella y empáquelas- le indico, ella asintió sonriendo.

-Enseguida joven Cullen- dijo ella, hecho una ojeada a Isabella con aquella sonrisa ensanchándose mas no por un motivo de alegría porque quedara libre de aquella casa y subió las escaleras con prisa.

-Necesitare una carreta de inmediato- le pidió Edward con un poco de severidad. Embry asintió una sola vez.

-Enseguida joven Edward, con su permiso señorita- le dijo a cada uno mirándolos con respeto. Edward sonrió satisfecho y llevo a Isabella a caminar un momento por el jardín, ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo no se sentían incómodos al no llenar ese espacio con alguna conversación o comentario.

En la casa Brandon…

Eleazar llego corriendo a su casa.

-¡Alice!- grito emocionado de tener a su hija nuevamente con él, pero nadie contesto. La casa estaba desierta como solía estarlo la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no estaba él en casa. Abatido se dejo caer en una de las sillas del patio central de la pequeña casa.

Se escucho una carreta detenerse justo afuera de la casa, Eleazar estuvo de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la calle esperando ver a Alice, pero no era ella.

-Por todos los cielos Kate, me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta- le dijo su esposo abrazándola con alivio y esperanza, sin embargo ella ni se inmuto.

-Estoy aquí por mis hijas, no por ti Eleazar- declaro ella con una expresión en el rostro que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su afirmación.

-Lo sé, y hare lo que sea para redimir mi error- le dijo Eleazar casi suplicante, Katherine negó con la cabeza.

-Hagas lo que hagas no borraras los horrores por los que pasaron nuestras hijas Eleazar, nada hará que borres el hecho de que estuvieron cautivas en la habitación de los 2 peores hombres con menor educación en todo el pueblo. Te puedo asegurar que ni Isabella, ni Alice, ni siquiera yo te perdonaremos lo que hiciste por el resto de nuestras vidas- le aclaro y entro en la casa seguida de un chico que metió su equipaje hasta el centro de la estancia. Eleazar sufrió con sus palabras y sufría aun mas porque ya lo sabía de antemano, pues dudaba que el mismo pudiera perdonarse por haber dejado a sus hijas ir con esos dos hombres a los que conocía bien. Dos amantes del vino y el coñac, promiscuos, ricos y por encima de la autoridad.

En la casa Hale…

El joven Hale llego ebrio y con lagrimas marcadas en sus mejillas entro en su mansión directo a su habitación dejándose caer contra la pared sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta derramando mas lagrimas reflejando el dolor y el arrepentimiento que lo carcomía por dentro.

-¡ALICE!- grito de una forma que desgarraba el alma, a la servidumbre de la casa se le erizo la piel con aquel grito de dolor. Algo que a Garrett tomo por sorpresa pues jamás había escuchado un grito que le hiciera sentir tanta pena en su vida, sintiéndose mal por primera vez de que aquel grito fuera proveniente de su hijo por una mujer y sabiéndose culpable del comportamiento que lo hizo perder a la mujer que al parecer quería de verdad y que hasta podría haber llegado a amar por mas imposible que pareciese.

En la hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

Las cosas de Alice estaban acomodadas en su habitación, la segunda más grande de toda la construcción. Tocaron a su puerta mientras ella miraba por la ventana al horizonte y a nada a la vez, hundida en sus pensamientos, acariciando su vientre por encima de su vestido.

-Alice, soy Carlisle- le dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa- le dijo ella en tono amable. El Conde entro cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

-E venido a daros las buenas noches e informaros que podéis andar libre por la hacienda, mi servidumbre esta a vuestra disposición y os harán caso sin problema- le dijo él tomándola de la mano. Alice suspiro y asintió.

-Muchas gracias por recibirme después del incidente de esta mañana, gracias Carlisle- le dijo Alice al borde de las lagrimas y lo abrazo instintivamente, el respondió a ese abrazo con suma calidez.

-No tenéis nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, lo que vos necesitas es tranquilidad y no seré yo quien os niegue algo tan urgente en vuestro estado- le dijo acariciando su mejilla pero en lugar de provocar algo bueno en ella, solo trajo recuerdos de la obscura mirada de Jasper cuando la acariciaba de esa manera y la besaba a la fuerza para después abusar de ella, Alice cerró los ojos con fuerza y alejo el rostro de la mano de Carlisle. –Entiendo, os dejare para que podéis dormir, nadie vendrá a buscaros mañana por la mañana- le dijo y beso su frente para después irse de la habitación.

Alice se despojo del gran vestido rojo que había terminado hecho un desastre y se alisto para dormir, por primera vez sin la preocupación de que Jasper llegase a buscarla y llevársela de nuevo, sin la inquietud de tener la esperanza de que aquel mal hombre llegara ebrio y no quisiera abusar de ella como solía hacerlo, sin el miedo de que la golpease por no querer ser poseída, durmiendo con la tranquilidad que le daba saberse liberada de aquella casona Hale.

El Conde deambulaba por el gran salón mirando por las ventanas pensando y estructurando un plan en su mente.

-Primo ¿Que hacéis despierto a esta hora?- le pregunto Aro.

-Pensaba- dijo con simpleza. Aro llego a su lado.

-¡Ah! La chavalita que duerme escaleras arriba- dijo con entendimiento.

-He pensado en una propuesta- le dijo mirando a la nada. Aro lo miro curioso. –Os sabrás a su tiempo- le calmo Carlisle, palmeo su hombro y subió a su habitación para conciliar el sueño y planear bien las palabras que diría al día siguiente para que fueran aceptadas.

En la casa Brandon…

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Kate fue a atender, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió y comenzó a llorar.

-Mamá- murmuro Isabella sonriendo ampliamente, y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre la cual respondió al abrazo con gran fervor.

-Isabella- dijo Kate con voz estrangulada, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio la persona que acompañaba a su hija.

-Buenas noches señora Brandon, ¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunto Edward cordialmente, Kate dudo un momento extrañada al ver la educación que destilaba, nada parecido a su último encuentro cuando fue por una de sus hijas aquella noche hacia ya tantos meses. –Por favor- le insistió él, ella no sintió ninguna advertencia y después de soltar a su hija mayor asintió a su petición.

Pasaron a la sala principal, Edward se sentó frente a Isabella y Kate. Eleazar llego a casa después de haber vuelto al despacho de los Hale, pues Garrett había enviado a un niño para que volviese.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto atacante a Edward.

-Buenas noches Eleazar- se disculpo el levantándose del sillón, Eleazar lo empujo al saberse seguro en su propiedad. El joven Cullen no hizo amago de defenderse.

-Eleazar- le llamo la atención su esposa, respiro hondo y fue a sentarse en una silla cercana a la puerta.

-Vine a devolverles a su hija, pero el motivo por el cual insistí tanto en venir aquí y hablar con ustedes es porque quiero pedirles perdón por lo que hice, fui un idiota jamás debí dejarme llevar por mis instintos y el ansia de poder- comenzó a hablar. –No puedo mirarlos a los ojos después del daño que le hice a Isabella, cuyo sufrimiento cargare en mi consciencia por el resto de mis días, un dolor que no me dejara dormir por las noches de solo saber que herí a una mujer como Isabella- dijo mirándola a los ojos, algo que Kate noto y no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Te conozco Edward, y jamás te expresarías así por algo que hiciste y mucho menos con una mujer, a menos que quieras algo que de verdad ansias- le recrimino Eleazar con mirada amenazante.

-Me conoces bien Eleazar sin embargo en este momento ni siquiera yo puedo reconocerme, hace días que desconozco quien soy y todo gracias a Isabella. Y acertaste en otra cosa ansió algo con verdadera ambición y anhelo- le dijo mirándolo de forma casi diplomática.

-Ya decía yo, si no eres más que un arrogante, ambicioso- comenzó a decir Eleazar. Kate tomo la mano de Isabella y al mirarla supo de lo que se trataba pero no habló.

-Quiero la mano de Isabella- interrumpió Edward a Eleazar el cual quedo pasmado de sorpresa.

-¿Qué quieres qué?- repitió incrédulo. –Primero te llevas a mi hija de nuestro lado, sabrá el cielo que tantas atrocidades tuvo que pasar en tu compañía y ahora tienes el descaro de venir a pedirme su mano. Eres un maldito sin vergüenza- le dijo Eleazar exasperado por tal desfachatez de su parte. Edward acepto su reclamo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos pues estaba consciente de la verdad que tenían sus palabras y las aceptaba con resignación y pesar.

-Eleazar, Katherine les pido me perdonen por todo lo que hice, todo el dolor que le cause a Isabella ahora es mi propio dolor, me quita el sueño y si pudiera sangrar por ese dolor ajeno lo haría. Es extraño y aun no logro comprender como paso o en qué momento, pero al saber que Isabella se iría de mi lado hacia otro lugar lejos de mí, no pude dejarla ir la amo y sería insoportable para mí el saberla tan lejana. Jamás había anhelado contraer nupcias con alguien hasta ahora- les dijo sin titubeos ni dudas, mostrando una faceta del joven Cullen que Eleazar jamás pensó que tuviera, una faceta que hizo que el corazón de Isabella se detuviera y acelerara sin poderlo evitar, una sensibilidad que Kate reconoció como genuina al ver aquel brillo en su mirada.

-Te conozco muy bien Edward Cullen y dudo de cada palabra que dices- le dijo Eleazar de mala gana aun notando un rastro de verdad.

-Como dije, tampoco yo sé quien soy cerca de Isabella, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que mi mundo gira a su alrededor, antes creía que mi corazón estaba inerte pero ella ha logrado despertarlo de su frialdad e indiferencia, gracias a Isabella conocí lo que es el amar a alguien y les puedo jurar que cuidare y velare por su bienestar con mi vida si es necesario- les dijo a cada uno pero más que nada miraba a los ojos a Isabella para al final tomar su mano. –Si llegara a tocar uno solo de tus cabellos una vez más, yo mismo clavare una daga en mi corazón- le juro con tal intensidad que la sangre en el rostro de Isabella se esfumo dejándola pálida como la nieve, junto con un escalofrió el cual no sabría decir si significaba algo bueno o que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Toma tus falsas prom…- comenzó a recriminar Eleazar pero Kate alzo su dedo índice y silencio al momento. Sería la primera vez que ella hablara durante toda esa conversación.

-Te daremos el beneficio de la duda Edward- dijo simplemente y con un simple gesto le invito a retirarse, el joven Cullen asintió.

-Todo lo que he dicho es cierto, amo a Isabella y mis intenciones a partir de hoy son serias. Con permiso y gracias por escucharme- les dijo y acto seguido salió de la casa de los Brandon. El joven Cullen se fue con pesadumbre al saber que no había obtenido el perdón de los Brandon.

La casa quedó en silencio, Katherine miraba curiosa la expresión de su hija que miraba un punto invisible en el piso frente a ella con la mirada perdida pero con cierto destello.

En la hacienda del Conde Alcázar…

-María hacedme el favor de no decid nada al respecto sobre… esto- le dijo Aro en voz baja cubierto hasta el abdomen.

-Aro vuestra desconfianza me ofende, os sabeís que no diré nada ni al Conde, ni a nadia mas- le respondió ella con una sonrisita disimulada mientras ajustaba los lazos de su vestidura de servicio.

-Bien, ahora andaos antes de que alguien pueda veros salid de mi recamara a esta hora- le regaño levemente Aro, ella asintió y camino a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Duque Cantillana-

* * *

><p><strong>...Y aqui estamos de nuevo! Ok, que les parece si hablamos por casa yo familias?¡ jajaja... Que tal doña Cullen?! Que piensan de la desicion de Edward? Y como ven su disculpa con los padres de Isabella, ustedes le creen?; Siguen los Hale: Les da lastima Jasper o creen que lo tiene merecido? Le siguen deseando la horca o ya bajaron su condena?; Mientras tanto en la hacienda del Conde Alcazar, que creen que el Carlisle tenga en mente? Por cuanto tiempo creen que esos recuerdos abrumen a Alice? A que no se esperaban eso de Aro Cantillana?; y pues para terminar ustedes que creen que hagan los Brandon?. **

**...Lamento la tardanza y espero que este cap haya sido de su gusto y me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber :D **

**...Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y las sonrisas que provocan en mi cuando veo nuevos reviews o favorites, de verdad que lo suyo, lo suyo es el drama jajaja.**

...**Debo irme, cuidense mucho! Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo ;). Xoxo**


	24. Cambios

**¡Hooooola personitas! ¿Como estan? Los extrañe! se que tarde excesivamente mucho en actualizar pero la universidad me absorbe demasiado con tanta tarea, pero por fin aca estoy y por cierto... **

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este 2014 sea mucho mejor que el 2013! **

**Pues les dejo leer, ya saben nos leemos mas adelante, espero les guste ;)**

_**NOTA:: La historia es mia y los personajes pertenecen a nuestra admirada Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>…En el despacho Hale…<p>

Una semana había pasado desde que la vida de Eleazar cambio nuevamente en un instante, su hija y su esposa volvieron a casa pero lo ignoraban y apenas cruzaban palabra con él, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente que merecía eso sentía dolor por su indiferencia.

Llego al despacho de Garrett con la esperanza de salir de aquel humor tan pesado en el aire de su casa, vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando al reportar su asistencia con Garrett Hale se le notaba nostálgico, confundido y casi extrañado.

-Um Sr. Hale solo venia a avisarle que ya estoy aquí por cualquier cosa que guste- le dijo Eleazar dubitativo y desconcertado por el semblante de su jefe. Salió de su oficina y antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta a su espalda escucho la voz severa de su jefe.

-Brandon- le llamo en voz queda y severa sin alzarla un poco, sabia el poder de su seriedad en sus subordinados.

-Si señor- dijo Eleazar volviéndose para mirarlo y enfrentarse a una colérica expresión.

-¿Podría explicarme cómo es que su hija pudo embrujar a mi hijo de esa manera?- le soltó elevando su voz unas octavas a la vez que daba un fuerte golpe en su escritorio.

-No sé de qué me habla Sr. Hale- dijo el completamente confundido. Garrett se levanto de su silla bruscamente.

-Claro que si, su muchacha esa embrujo a mi hijo, lo enveneno, algo hizo en el que lo tiene así, ¿Qué le hizo? Quiero que lo vuelva a como era antes de conocerla- le exigió al Sr. Brandon el cual no tenía idea de que responder.

¿Cómo quiere que yo lo sepa? No he sabido nada de ella en estos días- le pregunto Eleazar extrañado ante la acusación. Garrett se quedo callado.

-Mi hijo dejo ir a esa bruja suya hace unos días- le dijo serio tumbándose en su silla.

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto en lo que fue casi un murmullo.

-No tengo idea, entre más lejos este de mi hijo mejor aun así debe de remediar el mal que dejo en Jasper- le recrimino Garrett claramente molesto, respiro hondo -Ahora lárguese de mi oficina, lo veré cuando termine todas sus labores- le ordeno y Eleazar como buen empleado obedeció sin darle más motivos de los cuales pudiese despedirlo de buenas a primeras.

…En la casa Hale…

-Nunca había visto al joven Hale así- dijo Laurent a la hora de la comida.

-Y todo por esa jovencita- dijo Emily la cocinera de los Hale.

-¿Sera posible que… él la, ustedes saben… que sienta algo por ella?- dijo Laurent incrédulo de su propia pregunta. Todos enmudecieron.

-¡No!- soltaron a la vez y casi rieron ante la curiosa escena.

-Ese hombre no es capaz de sentir algo bueno por nadie, ni siquiera por una jovencita tan adorable como Alice, es mas ni siquiera siente amor propio. Tiene el corazón de piedra incapaz de sentir amor ni aprecio, por favor odia a su propio padre- dijo Emily con desdén.

-Hasta podría matarlo si pudiese- dijo Laurent en voz baja.

-La historia con su padre es diferente, todos lo sabemos Emily tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tiene razón para odiarle- dijo Ángela por primera vez.

-¡Ángela!- grito el susodicho dejando a todos con la sangre helada. -¡Ángela!- le grito de nuevo con la voz quebrada. La aludida se levanto de su silla y corrió a su habitación, volvió a los 5 minutos.

-¿Qué quiere el joven de piedra?- pregunto Emily.

-Lo mismo desde hace una semana, una botella de coñac solo que tendré que ir a conseguir una, se ha terminado la reserva de su padre- dijo Ángela, tomo unas cuantas monedas y salió, cuando iba de vuelta a la casa Hale paso por la panadería y se detuvo para tomar unas cuantas piezas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le regaño Emily. Ángela tomo una charola, puso la botella y las piezas de pan que había comprado.

-Demore por comprar un poco de pan- dijo simplemente y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del joven Hale. Toco un par de veces.

-¡Entra!- le grito él, ella entro y dejo la charola sobre la única mesa que seguía en una pieza, después de una semana de que Alice se hubiese ido de aquella casa el joven Hale había hecho un desastre en su habitación, tanto sillas como mesas y cortinas estaban destrozadas, su cama un desastre, en resumen su habitación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza dejando de lado la peste. En cuanto a él no había comido absolutamente nada y una ducha era demasiado pedir.

-Me tome la libertad de traerle un poco de pan, necesita comer algo- dijo Ángela en voz baja temiendo algún reclamo de su parte. –Con su permiso- le dijo ella mirando al piso.

-Ángela- le dijo desde algún punto de la habitación, ella se volvió y lo vio sentado junto a la pared con un listón de Alice en su mano. Su apariencia era demacrada, cualquiera que le viese diría que había salido de una tumba.

-¿Si joven?- pregunto ella con cautela, a pesar de todo sentía pena por el pobre hombre.

-¿Por qué eres buena conmigo?- le pregunto Jasper mirándola con suma curiosidad, y una voz tan nostálgica que haría sentir lástima hasta a la persona más dura.

-Dicen que mi más grande pecado es ser demasiado noble y compasiva, en ocasiones con personas que no lo merecen- dijo ella con una sonrisita que apenas alzaba la comisura de sus labios un milímetro.

-Gracias- dijo él con una voz sincera, un agradecimiento que era obvio salía de su corazón si es que lo tenía, una voz que claramente hacia relucir el llanto aproximándose, a Ángela se le formo un nudo en la garganta y al no poder hablar por lo mismo decidió salir de allí desvaneciendo el nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¡Ángela!- le llamo la atención Emily, ella volvió en sí.

-Lo siento es solo que… el joven Hale esta terriblemente mal- dijo Ángela con voz llena de lastima. –Me agradeció por el pan que le lleve- dijo desconcertada.

-Vaya entonces alistemos las velas y los velos negros- dijo Emily con desdén y salió del lugar. Ángela suspiro con gracia.

…En la hacienda Alcázar…

El Conde busco a Alice por toda la hacienda sin tener éxito, hasta que tomo su caballo y fue a buscarla por los terrenos y fue donde pudo verla cerca del pequeño campamento de gitanos que habían viajado de polisones en su barco.

De lejos pudo escuchar su risa, unas gitanas trataban de enseñarla a danzar como ellas y le ofrecían sus coloridos pañuelos. Carlisle llego a paso lento en su caballo, al estar cerca bajo.

-Buenos días Conde- le dijeron los gitanos.

-Carlisle siento haber desaparecido, es solo que quería venir y convivir con ellos, conocerlos- le dijo Alice a manera de disculpa. Carlisle sonrió y acaricio su rostro.

-Descuida, solo me preocupe al no encontraros en la hacienda- le dijo él. –Venid necesito hablar con vos- dijo él ocultando la seriedad del asunto.

-Bien- dijo Alice notando lo que él trato de ocultar. –Adiós- se despidió de los gitanos que lo hicieron con cierta reverencia. Ambos se fueron caminando hasta los jardines de la hacienda, Carlisle llevaba su caballo de las riendas. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que se encontraron en los jardines. Carlisle dejo su caballo y guio a Alice a la sombra de un árbol para hablar.

-Alice, he pensado demasiado en esto…- comenzó como introducción y luego respiro hondo notablemente nervioso.

-Carlisle, puedes decirme lo que quieras, tranquilo- le dijo ella tratando de aminorar su tensión.

-No sé por dónde empezar… Pensáis que he perdido la cabeza pero, estoy dispuesto a daros mi apellido a vuestro hijo, a vivir con vos y si os permitáis el atrevimiento estaría honrado en convertiros en vuestro esposo- le dijo él, tomando su mano. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que pudo decir en un murmullo.

-No os preocupéis, cuando tengáis una respuesta no importa cuando solo hacedme el favor de decidme lo que habéis decidido. Quiero que sepáis que no importa la decisión que toméis, seguiréis siendo mi protegida y seguiréis viviendo en mi hacienda- le dijo Carlisle depositando un beso en su frente dejándole sola para que pensara en la propuesta que le había hecho.

Alice se quedo allí sentada demasiado pensativa, se había topado con la misma gitana de la cena que había ofrecido el Conde hacia unos días, leyó su mano una vez mas y acto seguido hizo una ligera reverencia. Era demasiada coincidencia ese comportamiento y ahora la propuesta de Carlisle. En un momento de egolatría se dio cuenta de que pasaría de ser una campesina a una condesa… la Condesa de Nueva Galicia, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante eso. Acaricio su vientre ahora considerando en todo lo que podría brindarle a su hijo, no sería un bastardo si aceptara ser la esposa del Conde Carlisle y estaba segura de que las palabras de Carlisle respecto a no dejarla sin protección y que la seguiría teniendo bajo su techo sin problema eran sinceras… Aun quedaba mucho que pensar.

En la biblioteca el Duque deambulaba pensando y recordando aquel rostro, aquella estilizada silueta.

-Si mi primo puede…- murmuro para sí mismo y se volvió para encontrar a quien fuese para que le preparasen la carreta e ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Media hora después iba a medio camino.

…En la casa Brandon…

En el poco tiempo que Garrett le concedía a Eleazar para comer, este corrió a su casa para informarle a Kate e Isabella que Alice ya no estaba en manos del joven Hale, sin pensar que a la vez les mortificaría por no saber de ella, pero el saber que ya no estaba con aquel hombre seria un alivio para ambas, y para el también.

Llego a su casa y al entrar encontró la estancia sola.

-¡Katherine! ¡Isabella!- grito buscando en los cuartos más cercanos, pero nada. Busco en el resto de la casa y no encontró a nadie, derrotado por esta ocasión salió y se encamino directo al despacho Hale. Ahora que lo pensaba, lo mejor sería que investigase por sí solo, cuando supiese con seguridad en donde se encontraba su pequeña hija les daría la noticia a su esposa y su hija… y tal vez de esa manera pudiera enmendar un poco el dolor que por sus deudas les había causado, aunque después de pensarlo un poco más, lo ideal sería que fuese y la llevara a su casa, nada mejor que verla en persona.

Al poco rato que volvió al despacho…

-¡Eleazar!- grito Garrett que por su voz podría verse que estaba tomando alcohol. Eleazar se levanto de su silla y acudió inmediatamente a su llamado.

-¿Si señor Hale?- le dijo él. Garrett descansaba en su silla, una copa de vino en la mano y no le prestó el mínimo de atención.

-Lárgate- le ordeno, al ver que su empleado no se movía insistió. -¡Vete!- le grito, Eleazar asintió y salió de allí cuanto antes sin saber si solo lo corría de su oficina o si le estaba dejando sin empleo.

…En la casa Hale…

Ángela guió a Cullen a la habitación de su amigo.

-¿Joven Hale?- le llamo en la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo una voz apagada, vieja. Edward abrió la puerta y entro encontrándolo sentado en el piso junto a la pared con un listón de Alice en su mano. El joven Cullen se cubrió la nariz y vio a su alrededor el desastre, noto que había una botella de coñac sin abrir sobre una mesa y un poco de pan, ambas cosas intactas.

-Edward- le dijo Jasper a modo de saludo.

-Vaya desastre tienes aquí- dijo Edward con algo de desagrado.

-No importa- respondió Jasper con voz monótona, Edward se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto confundido, Jasper rio irónico.

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras- dijo su joven amigo sin esperanza o vitalidad en la voz.

-Vamos, date una ducha apestas de verdad- le dijo su amigo tratando de levantarlo del piso. -¡Ángela!- le grito y ella llego casi inmediatamente pues estaba a solo unas habitaciones de distancia. –Calienta agua- le pidió en cuanto la vio en la puerta y ella asintió.

Cuando su amigo estuvo limpio le llevo hasta su cama dándole ropa limpia para que se cambiase.

-Te esperare abajo- le dijo dejándolo solo mirándolo con pesar. El joven Hale estuvo vestido y bajo casi arrastrando los pies, la imagen le recordó a Edward a un alma en pena. –Vamos a animarte un poco, sacarte de aquí- le dijo él y salieron rumbo a la carreta, se encontraron con Peter en la cantina del pueblo y pidieron un par de botellas solo para ellos 3, en esta ocasión solo Peter tuvo compañía pues Jasper a pesar de tratar de olvidarse del angelical rostro martirizado de Alice no podía tener cerca a ninguna de las mujeres del lugar.

…En la casa Brandon…

Isabella y Katherine volvían de comprar algunas cosas para la cena, entraron en su casa y apenas habían dejado las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina, la campana de la entrada sonó y Kate fue a atender.

-Buenas Tardes linda señora- le dijo un hombre de elegante vestimenta y con una afable sonrisa quien tomo la mano de Katherine para besar su dorso. –Me gustaría charlar con toda la familia Brandon, si no os molesta- le dijo y volvió a sonreír, Isabella al acercarse para ver de quien se trataba vio al hombre se quedo paralizada sin saber que decir.

…En la cantina del pueblo…

Edward volvía a la mesa y miro a todas partes.

-Peter, ¿Dónde está Hale?- le pregunto a su amigo que no había prestado atención a nada mas que no fuera la anatomía de la mujer que tenía en su regazo.

-No sé, dijo que debía irse- le respondió al tiempo que encogía los hombros. Edward le miro mal y salió de allí casi tambaleante, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Jasper Hale caminaba de forma zigzagueante por el camino deteniéndose cada que lo necesitaba de algún árbol o simplemente tropezando con la tierra…

* * *

><p>...<strong>Y nos encontramos de nuevo jaja, pues como les parecio? Como ven a los chicos? Que piensan de la propuesta de Carlisle? OMG, pero a donde fue Jasper? y Quien fue con las Brandon? ... pero la pregunta mas importante de todas...¿Valio la pena la espera? <strong>

**...Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y espero les haya gustado este cap ;)**

**..Pues yo debo irme, cuidense mucho, nos leemos pronto! xoxo**

**PD: Proximamente actualizacion de ''Conflictos Mutuos'' **


	25. Giros

**¡HOLA HOLA GENTE! Como están? Primeramente se que soy una ingrata por no haber actualizado en casi ¡UN AÑO! pero por fin pude darme un tiempo para hacer este cap. que estoy segura les sorprenderá a muchos de ustedes. Pues les dejo para que lo lean y nos leemos mas tarde ;) **

**En esta ocasión se me ocurre que tal vez podrían escuchar algo de Yiruma como ''River flows in you'' o tal vez ''Moonlight'' (amo esa canción por cierto) en donde comience la parte de _La hacienda del conde Alcazar... _**

_**DISCLAIMER:: Los pesonajes pertenecena nuestra autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia sin embargo si es de mi invension.**_

* * *

><p><span>En la casa Hale…<span>

Tocaban la puerta con ansiedad, Ángela corrió a la puerta para ver qué había sucedido.

-Ángela, ¿esta Jasper aquí?- pregunto Edward con la respiración agitada.

-No, ¿Sucedió algo?- le pregunto ella, pero el joven Cullen negó con la cabeza.

-No, ya sé dónde está, gracias- dijo y fue a su casa para pedir le arreglaran un carruaje.

En la casa Brandon…

-…Y dígame Duque, ¿Qué lo hace venir a esta humilde casa?- le pregunto Katherine con suma educación.

-Tenéis una casa muy pintoresca- le dijo tomando un sorbo de agua. –He venido porque os tengo una propuesta señorita Isabella- les informo, a Isabella no le gustaba la manera en la que pronunciaba su nombre, lo hacía de una manera casi lasciva.

-Pues escuchémosla- dijo Katherine rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Mi querida y hermosa Isabella- comenzó el Duque Cantillana, la puerta se abrió en ese momento y Eleazar entro en la casa. –Oh ahora todos están aquí y podéis escuchad lo que os vengo a proponeros- dijo Aro con una extraña alegría.

-¿Quién es usted?- le pregunto Eleazar con recelo. Aro le tendió la mano.

-Duque Cantillana, supongo que vos sois el padre de la hermosa Isabella- dijo él estrechando su mano.

-Eleazar Brandon para servirle- respondió su padre aun con seriedad.

-Ahora que están todos- dijo y se sentó en donde había estado hacia unos minutos. –Quiero pediros la mano de Isabella- dijo él mirándola con intensidad, una incómoda intensidad.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Isabella sobresaltándolos a todos.

-Isabella- le recrimino su madre, pero ella le ignoro.

-Como se atreve a venir aquí para pedir mi mano con tal desfachatez- le dijo Isabella, casi regañándolo.

-Pues pensé que tal vez aceptarías ya que vuestra hermana esta con mi primo y posiblemente vayan a contraer nupcias- dijo el duque. Katherine exhalo de sorpresa y soltó a llorar de gusto.

-Alice está en su hacienda- dijo Katherine con alivio, Isabella también suspiro con alivio.

-Sí, podéis id a vedla cuando gustéis- le dijo a la madre de las hermanas Brandon. –Entonces que decís querida Isabella, aceptaras ser la duquesa de Cantillana- le dijo en una voz condescendiente. Ella le miro horrorizada.

-Por supuesto que no, no quiero casarme con usted, no quiero saber nada de ningún hombre- le dijo Isabella

-Considéralo bien, vos y vuestra familia viviría con las mejores comodidades y salió de la habitación hacia la calle.

-Lamento mucho su comportamiento, nunca había reaccionado así- dijo Katherine a manera de disculpa. A los pocos minutos Aro se fue de allí nada complacido con la respuesta y una mirada intimidante en su rostro.

Isabella se sentó en una de las sillas del zócalo del centro. Un joven en un carruaje la miro al pasar, estuvo a punto de detenerse pero simplemente tenía una cosa más importante en mente… encontrar a su amigo perdido antes de que cometiese alguna locura.

En la casa de la viuda Hale…

Garrett había ido a visitar a su hermana y tomaban él te en la terraza, Garrett le había confiado a su hermana la desgracia por la que pasaba su hijo y su lastima hacia el mismo, su ansiedad por tener al viejo Jasper de nuevo.

-Esa pequeña bruja lo hechizo- sentencio enojado poniendo su taza de té sobre la mesita. Rosalie sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Pensé que este día nunca llegaría- dijo ella en una voz enternecida y tomo la mano de su hermano menor. –Esa pequeña joven lo hechizo de una forma especial, Garrett, tu hijo se enamoró de esa chica- le dijo la viuda Hale con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Jasper no se enamoraría- dijo el señor Hale. –No es esa clase de hombre, él es como yo- dijo el mirando en otra dirección.

-No Garrett, por más que intentes ocultarlo tu amabas a Irina, puedo notarlo en tus ojos cada vez que la mencionas o la recuerdas, incluso era visible tu dolor la noche de su velorio, tu corazón estaba destrozado- le dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-No se lo digas a nadie- murmuro Garrett.

-Por supuesto que no Gary querido- le dijo Rosalie y continuaron charlando de otras cosas que no se referían a Irina o Jasper.

Camino a la costa…

El carruaje del joven Edward iba a buen paso por el camino de tierra, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le grito al chofer.

-Tiene que salir a ver esto joven Cullen- le dijo el, Edward salió del carruaje y corrió al cuerpo de un hombre de rubia cabellera.

-¡Jasper!- le grito, cuando lo volvió boca arriba estaba hecho una piltrafa, apestaba estaba inconsciente, tenía lagrimas sucias secas en sus mejillas. –Maldito estúpido- murmuro y lo llevo arrastras hasta el carruaje. –Anda- le dijo al chofer.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa Hale le pidió al chofer llamara la puerta. Ángela estaba en la entrada nuevamente.

-¡Oh por todos los cielos!- dijo al ver a Edward bajar a Jasper sobre sus hombros como a un costal.

-Corre llama al médico- le ordeno y ella salió corriendo hacia el boticario. Edward llevo a Jasper hasta su habitación. A los 10 minutos aproximadamente llego el médico y comenzó a revisarlo. Después de revisarle la garganta este vacío su estómago al balde que había pedido el médico.

-Se sentirá mejor después de esto- dijo el doctor con un disimulado asco. –Necesita descansar y nada de alcohol en los siguientes 7 días- le indico a Edward y Ángela que estaban dentro de la habitación.

-Claro- dijo Ángela.

-Sin problemas- dijo Edward. –Le acompaño de regreso- se ofreció y salieron de la habitación. –Por cierto, gracias Ángela- le dijo Edward antes de irse de allí. Dejándola sola en esa asquerosa habitación sin pies ni cabeza.

-Y saber que todo esto es por la joven Brandon- murmuro Ángela con lastima en su mirada de ver al joven Hale en tan deprimente aspecto, ya no quedaba nada de quien había sido. Cuando bajo le pidió a Laurent fuera a limpiar la habitación de su patrón, después de discutir un poco, el joven termino aceptando gracias a un chantaje de Ángela.

En la hacienda del conde Alcázar…

Ya anochecían y cenaban los 3 en la gran mesa principal.

-¿Qué tenéis primo? os veis malhumorado- le dijo Carlisle. Aro gruño.

-Un negocio no ha salido como me habría gustado- dijo y recorrió su silla. –Disculpadme, me retiro a mi habitación. Buenas noches- les dijo y se fue de allí. El resto de la cena fue en silencio, cuando terminaron Carlisle se ofreció a caminar junto a Alice por el jardín mirando la luna.

-No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí- le dijo Alice que iba tomada de su mano.

-No tenéis que, lo hago con gusto. Vuestra bondad y delicadeza lo vale- le respondió Carlisle deteniéndose mirándola de frente. – ¿Habéis pensado en mi propuesta?- le pregunto y Alice suspiro.

-Si- respondió ella mirando al piso.

-¿Y que habéis decidido?- dijo el conde emocionado conteniendo una sonrisa. Alice le miro y sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo acabo de responder, acepto ser tu esposa- le dijo ella sonriendo. Carlisle la abrazo y beso sin poderlo evitar, Alice se quedó muy quieta y tensa.

-Lo siento, es solo que acabáis de hacedme el hombre más feliz- le dijo.

-No, está bien- dijo Alice y se acercó a su boca, ahora fue ella quien lo beso. Se dio cuenta de que no era en nada parecido a lo que sentía cuando los labios de Jasper la besaban. El conde intento profundizar el beso, ella se resistió un poco pero después le permitió el acceso, se dejó llevar por el beso. Las manos de Carlisle se posaron en su cintura, esta vez no se estremeció.

-Carlisle- murmuro ella contra su boca y volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad, el corazón de Alice latía a mil por hora.

-Te amo Alice- dijo Carlisle mientras besaba su mejilla. Alice no supo que decir y solo lo abrazo con fuerza. Volvieron al interior de la hacienda, estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

-Buenas noches Carlisle- le dijo ella y volvió a besarlo en los labios, a los pocos segundos el beso se intensifico aún más. El conde había despertado una sensación en Alice que ella no conocía. Ella se acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Alice- le dijo Carlisle al oído para después retirarse y sonreír. –Buenas noches mi preciosa y delicada Alice- dijo y beso su frente.

-Carlisle, sé que no debería pero- le llamo la chica, él se volvió para mirarla. – ¿Quisieras…ummm… te gustaría… quedarte?- le pregunto ella sonrojada.

-¿Estáis segura de esto?- le pregunto él sin moverse donde estaba a un metro de ella. La joven Brandon asintió y le tendió su mano, el dudo pero al final la tomo y entro en su habitación. Había una sola vela encendida por lo que no había demasiada luz.

Alice cerró la puerta y se acercó tímidamente a Carlisle, él la beso lentamente y tanteo el terreno tratando de desatar el lazo de su vestido azul. Ella no se opuso y siguió besándolo, se deshizo de su camisa con movimientos dubitativos y tímidos.

El vestido de Alice cayó al piso dejando su espalda aún más descubierta, el conde al acariciar su espalda se sorprendió al sentir las marcas de los azotes que había recibido. Ella lo sintió y se alejó un poco de él esperando ser rechazada.

-No volverás a pasar por eso- le dijo alzando su rostro.

-¿No te doy asco?- le pregunto ella, él sonrió y la beso rápidamente.

-No podría darme asco algo tan hermoso como tú, eso solo os hace mucho más especial- le dijo y volvió a besarla, sus labios fueron a su cuello, sus hombros. Abrió el camisón que cubría su delicado cuerpo. Alice se estremeció, pero no lo detuvo. El resto de la ropa de ambos quedo tirada en el suelo, ahora ya estaban en la cama de Alice.

-Aun podéis detenedme, no os quiero forzad a nada- le dijo el conde alejándose de ella.

-No. Te quiero- le dijo ella, acariciando su rostro, él sonrió y el beso suavemente entrando lentamente en ella, la joven Brandon se sorprendió al ver que no sentía dolor, sino placer. Los movimientos del conde eran más cuidadosos con ella, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento en cambio Jasper era violento y sin precauciones. Los brazos de Carlisle descansaban a los lados de la cabeza de Alice mientras entraba en ella. Las manos de ella se aferraban a sus fuertes brazos.

El conde Alcázar llego al clímax un poco antes que ella. Alice se sentía extraña al tener una sensación nueva tan placentera, pero se dejó llevar por el placer que el conde le daba. Cuando todo termino cayó en un profundo sueño, el conde cubrió su delicado cuerpo desnudo con la sabana, no sin antes darse cuenta de los rastros de cicatrices y hematomas en sus brazos, piernas y torso. Le acaricio el rostro con suavidad hasta que también se quedó dormido contemplándola.

En la casa Brandon…

Eleazar charlaba con Katherine.

-Deberías convencer a Isabella de casarse con ese hombre, se ve decente y de clase- dijo él.

-Y tiene una fortuna, eres un hombre sin escrúpulos, no te basto con vender a tu hija una vez sino que quieres venderla al mejor postor de nuevo- le recrimino y se fue a su habitación cerrándola con cerrojo. Eleazar solo se lamentó una vez más por ser tan ambicioso y tratar de dar a su hija a cambio de dinero.

Isabella estaba en su cama durmiendo, teniendo pesadillas con un niño de cabello cobrizo que jamás nacería, soñaba con golpes y gritos. Se despertó hiperventilando y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Soltó a llorar abrazando su estómago con una profunda tristeza, lloraba el hijo que había perdido por culpa de 2 hombres…

En la gran casa Hale…

Ángela se había levantado por un poco de agua a la cocina. De regreso paso por la habitación del joven Hale solo para verificar que todo estuviese bien. Escucho quejidos y sollozos provenientes del interior. Se acercó aún más para ver que podría escuchar.

-Alice, mi pequeña Brandon- le escucho decir, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que hablaba dormido. Tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –Perdóname Alice- dijo y sollozo, tenía los ojos cerrados. –No te matare- dijo y Ángela creyó prudente salir de aquella habitación tan deprimente y triste, no quería seguir escuchando sus arrepentimientos. Ella también extrañaba mucho a la joven Alice.

-Pobre joven Hale- murmuro con lastima y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo, como ven? Que les pareció? Se esperaban ese giro de Alice y el Conde? A que no... o al menos no tan pronto. Creen que Jasper la esta pagando bien o le aumentamos intereses? jajajaja... Bueno pues tengo que volver a la realidad de la vida universitaria y las tareas ...<strong>

**Gracias por su apoyo ya saben, y espero me hagan saber lo que pensaron de este cap, porfa! ... Nos leemos luego y recuerden que esta historia esta casi llegando a su fin. ;B**

**Xoxo**

**PD::: Recuerden que pueden encontrar cosas curiosas en mi pagina de fb, la cual pueden encontrar como: ''Chica RatHale y sus fanfics'' y dar _Like. _**


End file.
